Uzumaki Flames
by UltronFatalis
Summary: En un mundo donde los Kekkei Genkai son un símbolo de status, Naruto Uzumaki ha tenido que esforzarse mucho para no ser considerado un ninja mediocre. Todo se le pondra patas arriba cuando conseguia un poder que todos envidian, pero que el odiara. Naruto/harem
1. Chapter 1

**Uzumaki Flames**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 1**

- **Uzumakiiiiiii…. ¡BOMB!** -fueron las palabras de una chica antes lanzarse sobre el estomago de un infortunado rubio y golpearle con su codo.

-¡AHHHHHH!-grito el chico tras su abrupto despertar, acto seguido se levanto tosiendo por la falta de aire. -¡Cough! ¡Cough! ¿¡Acaso estas demente!? ¿Cómo se te ocurre despertarme así?

-Es tu culpa por quedarte dormido, Naruto. Ahora apúrate o llegaras tarde para el examen de la academia-dijo la chica de cabellera rubia antes de abandonar la habitación.

El chico recién despertado entonces procedió a levantarse, mientras soltaba todo tipo de improperios hacia su molesta hermana. Un día de estos iba terminar muerto con uno de sus golpes matutinos. Sin embargo, tenía que agradecerle que le despertara, ya que había pasado por alto la alarma que tenía dicha función. Había entrenado hasta bien entrada la noche, por lo que se encontraba muy agotado.

Al entrar al comedor se encontró con una escena que ya era típica para él. Sus hermanas Natsumi y Mine peleándose por un tazón de ramen. Mito estaba luchando para tomar un bocado del gigantesco bowl de sopa que le habían servido. Y finalmente, su madre Kushina estaba en modo "automático", lo que le permitía tomar su ración de amado ramen sin caer rendida por evidente agotamiento que mostraba su rostro, aun cuando eso significara ser inconsciente de todo a su alrededor.

Naruto solo suspiro ante la escena e internamente maldijo al destino por no haberle dado al menos un hermano varón con el que pudiera compartir toda la odisea que era su vida.

Su familia, como la de cualquier otro clan, era numerosa. Para empezar estaba su hermana menor, Mito Uzumaki, quien ya tenía cinco años. Ella era un calco de su madre solo que con ojos azules. Siendo la más pequeña, era obviamente la consentida, aunque Naruto no compartía la opinión de los otros habitantes de la casa en cuando a como se le debía consentir. Por ello le quito el plato de sopa y lo sustituyo por un tazón de cereal con leche, lo cual era el desayuno un poco más adecuado para una niña de su edad.

-Gracias, Oniichan-le dijo la pequeña a su hermano, en agradecimiento a que por fin podría comer.

-No hay de que-dijo el rubio feliz de que su hermana no fuera como las otras trogloditas.

Naruto no tenía otra expresión para referirse al par de mellizas que eran sus hermanas mayores. Con 14 años, ambas eran tan hermosas como su madre, aunque era dicho por muchos que también habían tomado los rasgos de su padre. Si bien parecían gemelas por su compartimiento, cada una tenía un par de características que les diferenciaban mucho. Mine era pelirroja con el cabello atado en una única coleta en la parte izquierda de su cabeza y al igual que Mito, sus ojos eran azules. Natsumi por el contrario era rubia con ojos violeta y contaba con un peinado de dos coletas, lo que según ella era para dejar en claro que era la mayor de todos (ella nació 2 minutos antes que Mine).

Ambas ya eran genin por lo que les gustaba atosigar a su hermanito para dejar en claro que ellas iban delante. No en nivel "somos unas creídas con un palo en culo" sino el tradicional "somos tus hermanas mayores y tu eres nuestro esclavo". Lo que obviamente causaba muchas molestias en el único varón de la casa, quien a pesar de su condición no era el "mandamás" como sucedería en una familia tradicional de la época.

Y es que de ninguna forma Naruto podría estar por encima de su madre Kushina, quien no solo era la cabeza de la familia, sino también de toda Konoha. En efecto, la mujer Uzumaki también era conocida como la Yondaime Hokage, aka "la Muerte Roja".

Con un cuerpo que era descrito como el pecado hecho mujer, Kushina Uzumaki era considerada como la mujer más hermosa y fuerte de todo el País del Fuego. Dicha labor sería imposible para alguien con cuatro hijos y un trabajo extremadamente pesado, pero dado que ella pertenecía a uno de los clanes más famosos del continente, podía hacer eso y más.

Claro que eso era solo la opinión pública, pues para Naruto era obvio que ese trabajo le estaba matando. Kushina había sido la primera Hokage a la que se le ocurrió usar el **Kagebushin** para aliviar todo el papeleo que implicaba el cargo, cosa que le hizo ver como la mayor genio en toda la historia ninja. Lastimosamente fue una alegría efímera pues eso implico que le dieran diez veces el trabajo y dado que los clones devuelven toda la carga mental a su creador…... Solo digamos que la mujer no tenía mucha paciencia.

Finalmente, pero no menos importante estaba él, Naruto Uzumaki, que era el hijo medio de la familia. Un completo calco de su padre, con el mismo cabello rubio puntiagudo y ojos azules, cosa que le volvía todo un rompecorazones a sus casi 12 años.

La identidad del integrante faltante era Minato Namikaze, un shinobi que había sido considerado como único en su generación, ya que había desarrollado jutsus y habilidades del nivel Kage. De hecho era un gran candidato para ser el líder de Konoha, pero había un gran detalle que evito que pudiera alcanzar el sombrero.

De cualquier forma, su carrera ninja fue truncada por su repentino deceso en el campo de batalla. Una misión de rango S se complico más de lo que debía y casi todo su escuadrón cayó abatido por un enemigo cuya identidad es aún desconocida.

Fue un suceso que golpeo duramente a la familia Uzumaki, especialmente porque para ese entonces Mito era solo una recién nacida. Sin embargo, eso fue lo que provoco que Naruto madurara apresuradamente y reafirmara sus metas.

Por eso se sirvió el mismo alimento que su hermana pequeña y se dispuso a desayunar. Apreciaba el ramen, pero optaba por una alimentación más sana y acorde con el intenso entrenamiento al que se sometía.

No quería sonar como un presumido, pero si alguien le hiciera un examen de todas sus habilidades, debería calificarle como un chunin bajo. Ya dominaba todos los jutsus básicos de un shinobi, incluidos el **Bushin** , el **Kawarimi** y el **Henge**. Caminaba por los arboles y el agua si siquiera tener que pensar en ello, pues se había esforzado mucho para refinar su control de Chakra y así usar la técnica heredada por su padre, el **Rasengan**. Aun tenía problemas con su potencia, pero lo complicado era aprenderlo, después de allí la técnica se volvía una extensión de su cuerpo.

Pero lo más importante de todo era que avanzaba a pasos agigantados en el aprendizaje del Fuinjutsu. Fueron incontables las noches en desvelo que el chico sufrió practicando la precisa y minuciosa caligrafía que requería el área. Por el momento podía sellar objetos de hasta 50kg y crear sellos explosivos con la potencia para destrozar rocas de hasta 5m de altura. Solo le quedaba mejorar su Ninjutsu para también poder sellar técnicas elementales y aprender la otra técnica estrella de su padre, el **Hiraishin**.

Todos esos esfuerzos parecían ser demasiados para alguien que ni siquiera se había graduado como genin, pero Naruto tenía presente que debía esforzarse mucho si quería ser digno de recibir el entrenamiento de su abuelo Shigen Uzumaki. El era un hombre amable y paciente, pero en lo referido a las artes Uzumaki era muy estricto, por lo que esperaba mucho de los que quisieran dominar a la perfección el Fuinjutsu.

Ya Naruto tenía muy bien planeadas sus próximas acciones. Ese día se encargaría de destacar en el examen, lo que le pondría en un equipo de primera clase con un jounin que le enseñaría todo tipo de cosas. No se quejaría si fuera Kurenai Yuhi, ya que el Genjutsu era una habilidad temible y algo subestimada. Era una pena que Maito Gai ya tuviera equipo, porque su Taijutsu necesitaba mejoras y el era ideal para enseñarle. No podía olvidar a Asuma Sarutobi, cuya habilidad con el Flujo de Chakra y afinidad al Fūton podrían ayudarle a desarrollar las suyas.

Si bien su despertar no había sido agradable, el rubio tenía muchas expectativas para el día y no había nada que pudiera arruinarlo.

-¡Onii-chan!-dijo Mito llamando la atención de su Naruto, quien a pesar de estar absorto en sus pensamientos podía atender a su tierna hermana. –Mira lo que puedo hacer- dijo la pequeña manifestando un minúsculo eslabón de cadena.

-W-wow-dijo chico quedando frio al ver la acción de su hermana.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!-exclamo Kushina pasando a su modo "normal". -¡Natsumi, trae una cámara rápido! ¡Nuestra pequeña Mito puede usar las **Cadenas de Adamantina**!-dijo la mujer saltando de euforia.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Naruto fue empujado al piso por Natsumi, quien le aparto como un muñeco de trapo en su carrera por cumplir el mandado de su madre.

-Así se hace hermanita. Sabía que no sería la única-dijo Mine felicitando a la susodicha.

-Ahora sí que serás tan fuerte como mamá-dijo Kushina. –Necesito buscar algo de tiempo libre para entrenarte.

-¡Mamá! Es demasiado pronto-le reclamo Mine.

-Tonterías. Ya verás como ella aprende rápido a usar tan espectacular poder –dijo confiada la pelirroja mayor.

-¡Ya la encontré!-dijo Natsumi con la cámara en mano.

-Perfecto. Ahora Mito vuelve a intentarlo-dijo Kushina a la pequeña, que compartiendo la emoción de su familia repitió la creación de objeto inanimado, causando nuevos elogios hacia su persona.

Así como resultaba un gran momento cuando un bebe decía su primera palabra, también era muy importante cuando alguien de un clan manifestaba el Kekkei Genkai característico de este, pues eso reafirmaba su pertenencia al grupo.

Pero no todo era felicidad en el hogar Uzumaki, pues su integrante varón no compartía el sentimiento de júbilo. Naruto prefirió retirarse sin hacer alboroto y así evitar mostrar el sentimiento de frustración que guardaba su rostro.

La situación era la siguiente. El clan Uzumaki tenía dos Kekkei Genkai característicos, las **Cadenas de Adamantina** y el **Ojo de la Mente de Kagura.** El primero permitía crear cadenas completamente hechas Chakra, cuya resistencia sobrepasaba la de casi todo los metales conocidos. El segundo otorgaba extraordinarias habilidades sensoriales que permitían rastrear Chakra a decenas de kilómetros de distancia.

Ambos eran potenciados por el llamado **Chakra Uzumaki** , que otorgaba a sus poseedores de una vitalidad y capacidad de regeneración que sobrepasa los estándares humanos y volvía a los Uzumaki verdaderas maquinas de combate.

Por desgracia las leyes de la genética le jugaron una triquiñuela a Naruto y el no recibió ninguno de esos dones. No era algo que le molestara mucho, debido a era de los que pensaba que un ninja debía destacar más por su destreza.

No obstante, eso era solo un pensamiento minoritario. En la sociedad actual quienes tenían un Kekkei Genkai eran quienes tenían el poder. Ya era algo que estaba presente en la época de las guerras de clan, mas el pensamiento se afianzo luego de la formación de las grandes aldeas ninja, dando consigo que las personas con habilidades extraordinarias fueran tratadas como una clase aparte.

Quienes poseían Técnicas Secretas también contaban con cierto respeto, pero no al nivel de los que contaban un Kekkei Genkai. Ni se diga que sucedía con los no tenían ninguna de esas cosas. Por ejemplo, alcanzar el puesto de jounin era un autentico calvario, debido a que era obligatorio dominar a la perfección un área ninja y eran necesarios muchos sacrificios para no ser excluido al momento de ocupar un puesto importante. Ese había sido el caso de Minato. El no pertenecer a un clan importante provoco que sus habilidades fueran menospreciadas y dejadas a un lado.

El que Konoha fuera la residencia de los clanes más poderosos del continente hacia que la doctrina se afincara más y hacia que la vida de personas como Naruto fuera difícil y llena de obstáculos. Como el clan Uzumaki también era conocido por su destreza con el Fuinjutsu, existía una oportunidad para que el chico brillara y él decidió tomarla para cumplir con el sueño que le lego su padre.

Por ese motivo Naruto marcho a la academia con el pecho en alto. El demostraría a todos que sería el mejor de todos sin la necesidad de un Kekkei Genkai o Técnica Secreta.

El chico llego al salón buscando no hacer mucho alboroto, de por si solía ser el hazmerreir del lugar por tener la mala suerte de no contar con una habilidad hereditaria y no quería que ese fuera igual.

-Hola Naruto-kun. ¿Qué tal tu día?-dijo una pelirrosa que se sentó junto a Naruto.

-Puedo decir que normal, Sakura-dijo el chico suspirando. -Con la misma dosis de basura de todos los días.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Mito mostro que podía usar las **Cadenas de Diamantina**.

-Ya veo. Debe ser bastante duro.

-Tenia presente que ella también heredaría la habilidad, pero no esperaba la mostrara justamente hoy.

-Espero que eso no te desanime.

-Solo un poco, pero eso no impedirá que hoy me esfuerce al máximo.

-Sí que lo haremos-afirmo la chica contenta.

De todos los amigos del rubio, quien tenía el aprecio más alto era Sakura Haruno, una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes.

La idea de que una civil quisiera volverse una kunoichi era suficiente para mandar a cualquiera al hospital por un ataque de carcajadas, pero eso fue lo que hizo Sakura cuando cumplió la edad necesaria para entrar a la academia.

Sus padres no sabían cuales eran las motivaciones la joven al hacerlo, pero lo cierto fue que como todas en la academia, ella eventualmente tuvo un flechazo por Sasuke Uchiha, un chico que aunque era bien parecido, estaba podrido hasta la medula con la arrogancia que caracterizaba a los Uchiha.

Ese clan contaba con el Sharingan, un Kekkei Genkai con un poder incalculable. Uno que por desgracia hacia que sus miembros se sintieran con la libertad de insultar a los demás de la peor manera posible.

Sasuke rechazo contundentemente a la Haruno y le ridiculizo ante toda la clase por ser una "pueblerina" sin ningún tipo de habilidad. Sakura evidentemente quedo destrozada por los comentarios, pero no tanto como la mandíbula del Uchiha luego del puñetazo que le propino Naruto. El obviamente no iba tolerar que trataran a la chica así, por lo que decidió intervenir de la única forma que tendría resultado.

Esta acción no paso por alto por Sakura, quien agradeció profundamente al rubio. Naruto le dijo que no tenía nada que agradecer, ya que consideraba que era un momento en que debía poner a esos creídos en su sitio. De cualquier forma Naruto gano ese día una amiga y una docena de enemigos.

A decir verdad, la Haruno era la única compañía que tenía el rubio en toda la academia. Casi todos los estudiantes eran parte un clan y por lo tanto tenían acceso a un Kekkei Genkai o Técnica Secreta, por lo que etiquetaban al chico de perdedor e inadaptado.

A parte del Uchiha, los que peor le trataban eran Hinata Hyuga e Inojin Yamanaka. La primera era una chica que a pesar de tener un "angelical" rostro, tenía una personalidad del demonio. El segundo era un rubio de actitud playboy que se la pasaba regalando flores a las féminas de la academia para cautivar su atención.

Ambos eran de clanes muy bien acomodados por lo que sus actitudes eran bastante insufribles.

No obstante ese era un día en el que Naruto y Sakura debían ignorarles y poner toda su atención en el examen que realizarían.

Este consistía en varias partes. Una prueba escrita, una prueba de Genjutsu, una prueba de lanzamiento de armas, una prueba de Taijutsu, una de Ninjutsu y una especial.

La primera parte fue realmente sencilla para el chico. Preguntas como quienes eran los fundadores de Konoha era realmente sencillas. Estaba claro que fueron Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha.

La siguiente pregunta si fue algo tramposa, pues pedía escribir cual fue la causa del último. Algunos decían que Hashirama había peleado hasta la muerte contra Madara y le había derrotado. Sin embargo la verdad era otra. El Uchiha había intentado controlar a un demonio llamado Kyubi para usarlo contra su oponente, pero la criatura se rebeló y termino asesinando al hombre.

Ese era un hecho particularmente importante por ser el momento en que la humanidad decidió evitar por completo a las criaturas como el Kyubi. Si una leyenda ninja como Madara Uchiha había sido vencida por una de esas bestias, era seguro que el mundo seria destruido si otros más débiles intentaban domar ese poder.

La prueba de Genjutsu fue también fácil. Detectar una ilusión de bajo nivel y deshacerla.

17 aciertos de 20 fue el resultado de Naruto en el lanzamiento de shuriken y kunai. El tercer puntaje más alto de ese año.

Era mejor no hablar de la parte de Taijutsu. Si bien logro derrotar a Shikamaru Nara y a Choji Akimichi sin dificultades, ellos no eran en lo absoluto oponentes con los que pudiera medir sus autenticas habilidades. Si hubiera peleado y vencido a Kiba Inuzuka o a Sasuke, si se hubiera sentido satisfecho.

La prueba de Ninjutsu fue un juego de niños. En su opinión lo ideal era que pidieran dominar al menos un jutsu elemental, pero como la atención de los profesores estaba en otra cosa, ellos realmente no se molestaban en enseñar cosas que valieran la pena.

Era la prueba especial la que realmente valía. Ella determinaba cuales eran las cualidades de los graduados y determinaban en qué tipo de equipo podrían encontrarse.

La parte consistía en una pequeña demostración del Kekkei Genkai o la Técnica Secreta del aspirante. Normalmente era allí donde los "civiles" encontraban trabas para graduarse y era necesario que ellos mostraran una habilidad lo suficientemente desarrollada para que se considerase oportuno que se convirtieran en shinobi.

Naruto se hizo el desentendido mientras pasaban los miembros de clan, solo atendió cuando Sakura paso. Realmente no sabía que haría ella, pues su amiga dijo que no estaba segura de presentación y prefería trabajar en secreto. Como Naruto confiaba en que ella lograría aprobar, no se preocupo por no ayudarle.

La Haruno puso los implementos para su demostración en el escritorio del salón, los cuales consistían en un pescado sobre pergamino.

Muchos de los presentes se rieron por tal cosa, pues intuyeron que la chica haría una práctica demostración de cómo limpiar un pescado. Algo muy ideal para una pueblerina como ella.

Naruto no protesto ni nada. Más bien se mostro feliz al ver cuál era la iniciativa de su amiga.

Sakura cargo sus manos con un Chakra verdusco y lo aplico sobre el pez por unos minutos.

Muchos abucheos y burlas fueron hacia la chica, por lo que los profesores estaban por darle una mala calificación a la joven. Sin embargo, un repentino movimiento del pez hizo que reconsideran su decisión.

La chica había mostrado que tenía un gran control sobre su Chakra, el suficiente para usar Ninjutsu medico.

Alegre por lograr su meta, la pelirrosa regreso a su asiento recibiendo un pulgar arriba de Naruto por su gran trabajo.

Luego de otras demostraciones, por fin llego el turno de Naruto. Eran muchas las cosas que podía hacer para dar una buena impresión, pero decidió evidenciar que él era un Uzumaki hecho y derecho, así que decidió mostrar sus conocimientos de Fuinjutsu.

Sellar objetos era un arte muy importante en las misiones de espionaje y recuperación, por lo que un ninja tenía que estar en la capacidad de sellar objetos de 3 veces su tamaño en un tiempo máximo de un minuto.

Tal cosa estaba algo por encima de sus habilidades, pero Naruto sentía que podía sellar una caja llena de libros en 40 segundos. Tal cosa demostraría que era ideal para misiones de espionaje.

Extendió un enorme pergamino de sellado y al momento de que un cronometro se activara, el comenzó su labor. Realizo rápidas pinceladas de tinta sobre el trozo de papel, marcando un detallado circulo con kanji que canalizarían en el Chakra que necesitaba para encerrar un objeto.

A los 30 segundos ya había terminado el dibujo y por lo que procedió a poner la caja sobre el pergamino, para luego aplicar suficiente Chakra para sellar el objeto. 37 segundos marco el cronometro cuando la caja ya podía darse como sellada, por lo que podía dar su demostración como concluida.

-Bien, joven Naruto. A su madre solo le tomaría 10 segundos hacer su proeza, pero para los estándares normales se puede decir que hiciste un buen trabajo-dijo el sensei de turno.

-Gracias-dijo Naruto con cierto sarcasmo. Ser hijo de la Hokage no era algo que ayudara en su vida. Siempre tenía que hacer las cosas perfectas para no ser un hazmerreir.

El chico estaba por retirarse del frente de salón cuando de repente la caja que había guardado en el pergamino se desello.

-Mmmm. Joven Naruto, debería saber que un sello deber durar al menos 24 horas para que pueda ser considerado como útil en el campo de batalla.

-¡Lo tengo presente!-dijo Naruto corriendo a ver el pergamino. –Hice este sello perfectamente.

-Desde aquí no se nota. En el campo de batalla no tiene segundas oportunidades, pero le sugiero que lo repitas antes de que reconsidere tu nota.

Naruto no entendió que había ocurrido, pero entonces se dispuso a repetir el ejercicio. En un tiempo similar, el rubio logro sellar la caja de nuevo y para su sorpresa, el papel volvió a rechazar el objeto.

-Algo debe estar mal. El pergamino o la caja deben estar defectuosos-dijo Naruto en su defensa.

-Joven Naruto. Usted trajo sus implementos y debe saber que se puede sellar cualquier cosa en cualquier cosa. Se elogia su habilidad para formar los sellos, pero sugiero que trabaje en su calidad.

-Mis sellos están bien, es solo que….

-Aun hay estudiantes que evaluar, por favor retírese.

Naruto entonces volvió a su asiento bajo las burlas de todos en el salón. No comprendía que había hecho mal con sus sellos. Anoche había hecho sellos de todo tipo y no había tenido ningún problema.

Sakura le dijo que tal vez se sentía muy estresado por lo de Mito y se había comido algún paso. El Uzumaki negó tal cosa, pero tenía que aceptar que debía estar cometiendo un error.

De cualquier forma, ambos jóvenes sentían que habían hecho un buen trabajo en las pruebas y no podían con más ansias el siguiente día para saber cuáles fueron sus resultados.

Naruto corrió a su hogar con la firme intención de investigar que error había cometido en la academia.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar a su casa noto como una de las ventanas emitía una ligera estela de humo. No era una casualidad pues el punto se veía negro y chamuscado.

En condiciones normales hubiera pensado que esa era uno de los intentos de cocina de Mine, pero el lugar de donde salía el humo era su habitación, por lo que se apresuro en llegar al lugar.

Al entrar a la casa e inmediatamente fue detenido por la mano de Mine, quien le esperaba en la puerta del lugar. Bueno, tal vez la parte de esperar no era del todo cierta, pues al ser la joven una usuaria del **Ojo de la Mente de Kagura** , ella podía detectar a una persona a kilómetros de distancia.

-Por fin llegas, tonto-dijo la pelirroja con una mala mirada.

-Hazte a un lado. Necesito ir a mi habitación-dijo Naruto.

-Tal lugar ya no existe.

-¡Que!

-No deberías sorprenderte. Todo fue tu culpa.

-No entiendo de que hablas.

-Deberías. No habían pasado 10 minutos desde el momento en que Mito mostro las **Cadenas de Adamantina** cuando se empezó a formar un alboroto en tu habitación. Pensamos que eras tú ordenando tus cosas, pero de repente una detonación nos alerto. Si no es porque mama inundo el cuarto con un jutsu Suiton, la casa hubiera sido derribada por las explosiones que allí ocurrieron.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Ella dice que trata de un grave caso de mal uso del sellado. ¿Qué tenias en tu habitación Naruto?

-Solo usual. Mi ropa, mis libros y mis instrumentos para practicar Fuinjutsu.

-¿Guardas allí sellos explosivos?

-Como todo el mundo.

-Defectuosos aparentemente.

-¡De eso nada! Los que tenia, los hice anoche.

-Hacer sellos bajo los efectos del sueño es irresponsable.

-¡No hice tal cosa! ¡No entiendo que le pasa a todo el mundo con mis sellos! ¡Mis habilidades de sellado no tienen ningún problema!-dijo Naruto enojado golpeando inadvertidamente uno de los sellos que protegían la casa, provocando que este se activara y soltara una red sobre él.

[Al día siguiente]

Sakura esperaba ansiosamente a Naruto frente a la entrada de la academia. Ya las notas debían estar publicadas, pero quería esperarle cuando verlas.

Cuando vio al rubio, corrió a saludarle y decirle que se apurara, pues iba a un paso muy lento. Se asusto al ver que el chico tenía unas grandes ojeras y una cara oscurecida por un aparente sentimiento depresivo.

-¡Naruto! ¿¡Que te paso!?-dijo Sakura preocupada por su amigo.

-No pude dormir bien anoche-dijo el rubio con voz baja.

-¿Sigues molesto por lo del examen?

-Quisiera que fuera solo eso. Tuve que pasar la noche en el patio de la casa.

-¿¡Por qué!?

-Mi madre piensa que estuve jugando con los sellos de la casa para llamar la atención y me castigo.

-¡Pero tú no eres un perro! ¿Por qué no te mando a tu habitación?

-Porque se quemo.

-¡Se quemo!

-Parece que unos sellos explosivos reventaron allí y todas mis cosas se prendieron en fuego. Estas es la ropa que tenía ayer.

-Naruto. Tú siempre llevas ese overol naranja.

-¡Tengo varios! ¿¡Como crees que voy a cargar ropa sucia encima!? Ahora tengo que comprar un guardarropas nuevo y reemplazar todo mi equipo ninja-dijo el chico para entonces sacudirse la nariz con tristeza. –Lo peor es que Gama-chan también se quemo.

-¿Gama-chan?

-Mi monedero. Estaba ahorrando para ver si podía alquilar un apartamento, pero mis planes se han estropeado.

-¿Y porque querías hacer tal cosa?

-No me malinterpretes, pero resulta incomodo vivir con mi familia. Natsumi y Mine a veces andan por la casa en ropa interior y no me siento nada cómodo.

-Pervertido-dijo la pelirrosa con un sonrojo.

-¡No me digas así! Justamente eso es lo que quiero evitar-dijo Naruto alterado. -Ellas son hermosas, pero son mis hermanas.

-Como sea. Creo que deberíamos ir a ver nuestras notas.

-Por favor. Solo eso evitara que me cuelgue.

-No digas ese tipo de cosas. Estoy segura que lo hiciste bien.

En efecto Naruto había tenido unas buenas calificaciones. A en la prueba escrita, en la prueba de Genjutsu y en la de Ninjutsu, B en el lanzamiento de armas y Taijutsu. Y una horrenda C (a su parecer) en la prueba especial.

-Maldición. Siento que he fallado-dijo Naruto inconforme por sus resultados. -¿Qué tal tu?-pregunto a Sakura.

La chica se veía algo preocupada con el boletín de notas en mano, pero luego de un largo suspiro, sonrió y dijo. –Logre aprobar.

Ella había obtenido una baja D en lanzamiento de armas y Taijutsu. Y B en las áreas de Ninjutsu y Genjutsu. Sin embargo, las A de la prueba teórica y la especial, le permitieron estar lo suficientemente calificada para graduarse.

-Felicitaciones-fue lo primero que dijo Naruto. -No me imagine que usarías el Ninjutsu medico para tu demostración. Ha sido muy inteligente de tu parte. Son pocos los que deciden dedicarse de lleno en esa área, por lo que son muy requeridos los ninja médicos.

-Gracias. Sé que era una jugada arriesgada, pero supuse que eso era lo mejor que podía aspirar.

-Por favor, Sakura. Puedes aspirar cualquier meta que te propongas.

-Seamos realistas, Naruto. Hinata me dejo muy en claro ayer que no estaba hecha para lucha.

-¿Pelearon ayer?

-Sí. Y no fue nada agradable. Realmente espero no tener que hacer equipo con ella.

-Es probable que ella termine en un equipo de rastreo. No te preocupes. Estoy segura que terminaras en un buen equipo.

-Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki. Ustedes conformaran el equipo 7-fueron las palabras del sensei que dejaron en shock a los mencionados.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura estaban felices por estar en el mismo equipo, pero no se sintieron nada bien al escuchar que estarían con el creído Uchiha.

-¿Y porque tenemos que estar con este tipejo?-reclamo Naruto.

-De esa forma su equipo estará más equilibrado. Sasuke Uchiha tiene las mejores calificaciones del año y Sakura Haruno tiene las peores-dijo el profesor.

-Urghh. Eso no me gusta en lo absoluto.

-No se aceptan cambios.

-A mi también me molesta esta decisión, dobe. ¿Por qué no haces algo útil y hablas con alguien que pueda cambiar las cosas?-dijo Sasuke.

Naruto entendió la propuesta, pero a él no le gustaba pedirle cosas a su madre. Además no creía que era conveniente hacerlo, cuando ella seguía molesta por el evento del día anterior.

-Si no hay más protestas les informo que su jounin a cargo será Obito Uchiha.

-¡Oh por todos los cielos!-exclamo Naruto al escuchar el nombre de su sensei.

El chico estaba que se lanzaba por la ventana. De un momento a otro su vida había ido de la sartén al fuego. Parecía que sus objetivos serian mucho más complicados de alcanzar. Lo que Naruto no sabía era que estos ya eran imposibles de alcanzar, pues el tenia un poder que pondría de cabeza su vida.

* * *

Y aquí dejo el capítulo de esta historia. Si planeo actualizar las otras, pero si no escribía esto, la idea quedaba bloqueada en mi mente.

Este será un crossover parcial con X-men. Incluirá un par de sus elementos y personajes, pero será algo reducido. Planeo trabajar más que todo con los personajes y conceptos de Naruto.

Como extra, dejare un pequeño reto. El primero que me diga cual es poder que consiguió Naruto y que otro personaje de mis historias tiene uno similar, podrá escoger a una integrante de las harem de Naruto. Ya tengo cinco en mis planes, pero puedo hacer una inclusión.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uzumaki Flames**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 2**

-Ya ha pasado más de media hora. ¿En serio este es el sitio donde debemos esperar al sensei?-dijo Sakura a Naruto, quien como ella esperaba en uno de los salones de la academia.

-Estamos en el lugar correcto-dijo el rubio con desgano. -Es solo que el idiota de nuestro sensei está retrasado.

-Estas siendo demasiado severo. Seguro que debe tener una buena razón para tardarse.

[Una hora después]

-¿¡Donde está el condenado sensei!?-reclamo la pelirrosa encolerizada.

-Es todo-dijo Naruto antes de tomar unos borradores y tizas del pizarrón del salon.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, dobe?-dijo Sasuke, que si bien se mantenía en silencio, estaba igual de molesto que los demás por la larga espera.

-Sencillo. Una trampa de tiza-dijo el Uzumaki para dibujar un sello entre la pared y la puerta. –En lo que abra la puerta, quedara completamente blanco.

-¿En serio crees que un jounin caerá en algo así?

-Este tipo de sello es difícil de detectar. Con lo despistado que es nuestro jounin, fijo que cae-dijo el Uzumaki con sus manos llenas del polvo blanco.

Tan pronto puso sus manos sobre el sello, este absorbió la tiza, dejando un casi imperceptible grabado en la puerta. Fue entonces que tanto el Uchiha como la Haruno comprendieron la versatilidad de la trampa.

Al abrir la puerta se rompía el enlace y todo lo que estuviera allí dentro era liberado de forma violenta. Fácilmente se le podía cargar con kunai o chakra y hacerla bastante peligrosa.

Lastimosamente su eficacia quedo entre dicho, pues a los pocos segundos de que Naruto terminara con su labor el sello reventó estrepitosamente y dejo al rubio completamente pálido.

Nadie tuvo oportunidad de decir algún comentario sagaz, pues en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió dejando a la vista a un hombre de menos de treinta, cuyo cabello negro puntiagudo y ojos azabaches le delataban como un Uchiha. El jounin estaba vestido con el uniforme estándar de Konoha y el chaleco militar que usaban los shinobi de su rango.

-Esta es una buena vista. Me alegra ver que estas colaborando con la limpieza del aula, Naruto-dijo el hombre pelinegro con una gran sonrisa.

Naruto solo murmuro algunos insultos incompresibles.

[Minutos después, en la azotea de la academia]

-Muy bien. Antes que nada quisiera que cada uno se presentara con su nombre, gustos, metas y esas cosas-dijo Obito a los genin.

-En realidad me gustaría que primero nos dijera porque se ha tardado tanto en aparecer-dijo Sakura.

-Me disculpo por mi tardanza, pero resulta que en el camino a la academia me tope con una ancianita que necesitaba una mano para regresar a su hogar y me tarde ayudándola.

-¿En serio cree nos vamos a creer eso?

-De hecho. Es muy probable que eso es lo que haya sucedido-dijo Naruto con desgano.

-Pero no es el momento para que hablen de mí. Quiero saber de ustedes.

-Es una cortesía que uno haga su presentación antes de pedirla a otros-señalo el rubio.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Como quieran. Mi nombre es Obito Uchiha y como ya se lo imaginaran, soy un jounin de Konoha. Me gusta ayudar a las personas y me desagradan las personas que son obsesas con las reglas. Mi actual meta no es otra que convertirme en Hokage-dijo el hombre con gran confianza.

-Ja. Encuentro eso muy difícil. Si alguien de aquí lograra volverse Hokage, ese seré yo. Naruto Uzumaki-dijo el rubio.

-Dímelo en par de décadas y tal vez lo me lo creeré-bromeo el jounin. –Ahora termina tu presentación adecuadamente.

-No se para que la necesita. En primer lugar ya me conoce y estoy seguro que le han dado una carpeta con toda nuestra información.

-Eso no significa que no me importe conocer mejor a mis alumnos. Estarán a mi cargo un largo tiempo y lo mejor es que nos llevemos bien.

-Eso estará bien para esos dos, pero no para mí-dijo Sasuke. –Yo planeo volverme un chunin tan pronto tenga oportunidad.

-No puedo cuestionar tus planes, pero para alcanzar ese rango es implícito que puedas trabajar con tu equipo a la perfección.

-Tsk-expreso el Uchiha al no poder rebatir ese detalle.

-En ese caso creo que procederé con mi presentación. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Mi pasatiempo es leer sobre temas varios y me desagradan los que menosprecian a los demás. Mi meta es volverme una gran kunoichi como Tsunade Senju.

-Tengo entendido que demostraste talento para el Ninjust medico, no me extrañaría que alcances tu metas. Esfuérzate mucho-dijo Obito.

-Eso hare.

-Ahora respecto a tu-dijo el jounin viendo a Sasuke.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Heredero de la cabeza del clan Uchiha. Mis gustos no son nada que les interese. Sobre mi meta, es una muy sencilla, me convertiré en Hokage.

- _No juegues_ -pensó Naruto un tanto horrorizado al escuchar eso.

-Eso es inesperado. ¿A qué se debe esa intención?-pregunto Obito.

-Mi hermano fue capaz de escalar en todas posiciones de la policía de Konoha. Si planeo superarlo, debo alcanzar una posición más alta-dijo Sasuke con su natural sequedad.

- _Primero deserto antes que permitir que ese idiota se vuelva Hokage_ -pensó el rubio con un escalofrío.

-Faltas tú, Naruto-dijo el otro Uchiha.

-A estas alturas ya perdió la gracia, pero ya que. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Mis pasatiempos son entrenar Ninjutsu y Fuinjutsu. Mi objetivo es volverme es volverme Hokage y hacer entender al mundo que los Kekkei Genkai no son la gran cosa. Vale mucho más el trabajo duro.

-No hay forma en que pueda contradecirte, Naruto. Estaré más que complacido en ayudarte a cumplir tu meta.-dijo Obito con mucha seguridad.

- _Como si fuera a creerte_ -pensó el Uzumaki con algo de molestia.

-No obstante debo decirles que oficialmente no están graduados.

-¿¡Qué!?-expresaron Sasuke y Sakura con desconcierto.

-Bueno. En realidad si lo están, pero no están constituidos como un equipo oficial-explico el jounin. –El examen por el que pasaron los certifica como shinobi, pero aun queda medir su capacidad para trabajar como equipo en el campo de batalla.

-¿Y que tiene planeado para probarla?-dijo Naruto.

-Algo sencillo-dijo el jounin sacando un manojo de once cascabeles, de los cuales la mayoría eran de color bronce y uno era de color dorado. –Tienen que conseguir todos los cascabeles bronce.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Para qué es el dorado?-dijo Sasuke con cierta molestia.

-Es bueno que preguntes. El cascabel dorado es un comodín, aquel que lo consiga será considerado el líder del equipo. Incluso tendrá autoridad sobre mi persona.

-¿Lo dice en serio?-dijo Sakura asombrada.

-Completamente.

-¿Entonces que esperamos?-dijo Sasuke.

-No, no. No haremos la prueba hoy. Esta será realizada mañana-aclaro el jounin.

-¿Entonces para que habla de ella hoy?

-Ya ustedes entenderán. Los veré mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 14 al amanecer. Tan pronto arribe al lugar, empezara la prueba. No importa si alguno de ustedes no ha llegado -dijo el Jounin antes de desaparecer con un **Shushin no Jutsu** (Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante).

-Eso quiere decir que debemos estar allí como a las 10-comento Naruto con desgano.

-Es difícil que te crea ahora que nos dijeron que la prueba comenzara aun si faltan un miembro-dijo Sasuke. –Es un hecho que querrás tener ventaja para conseguir el cascabel dorado.

-Digo la verdad. Obito Uchiha es la persona más impuntual del mundo. Además, no debes distraerte con ese cascabel. Es fijo que es una especie de trampa.

-¿No sería algo muy obvio?-dijo Sakura.

-No necesariamente. El solo está mostrando el anzuelo y está en nosotros caer o no en él.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de ese sujeto?-pregunto el Uchiha.

-El fue parte del equipo genin de mi padre, así que le conozco desde niño.

-Es demasiado conveniente, no crees.

-No creas que me agrada esta elección. Hubiera preferido cualquier otro jounin como sensei.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la Haruno.

-Además de su impuntualidad, considero que su área de especialidad es algo redundante.

-¿Cuál?

-Trabajo en equipo-dijo Naruto con un suspiro. -No me malinterpreten. Si considero que es importante desarrollar tal cosa, pero es estúpido que alguien se ocupe solo en eso. Es algo que debe estar implícito en todos los equipos.

-Ni siquiera puedo decir que nuestro jounin destaque como Uchiha. Su rango en el clan no es muy alto y apenas si destaca en sus artes-dijo Sasuke.

-Por algo es un jounin-dijo Sakura. –No podemos subestimarle.

-Eso es evidente. Para bien o para mal, debemos tener un plan para mañana.

-Haz lo que quieras. Yo me voy-dijo Sasuke retirándose del lugar.

-Te sugiero que te quedes. Nuestro sensei quiere que mostremos un eficaz trabajo de equipo y no es sensato que ideemos una estrategia con el tiempo que tenemos a nuestro favor.

-Como si fuera a recibir órdenes de ti-dijo el Uchiha para terminar de largarse.

-Yo si quisiera escuchar que tienes en mente, Naruto-kun-dijo la pelirrosa.

-De acuerdo. Tomando en cuenta el lugar en que estaremos, debemos…..

[Horas después]

-Muy bien, hijo. Es hora de que conversemos sobre lo que paso ayer-dijo Kushina a Naruto, quien como ella se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage.

El lugar era un tanto estrambótico, ya que mientras que la Uzmaki se encontraba sentada en el escritorio, se podía ver a diez pelirrojas iguales a ella cargando, revisando y firmando, con cierto desespero, varias pilas de papeles.

-No sé qué quieres que diga-dijo Naruto ignorando a los **Kage Bushin** (Clones de Sombra).

-Para empezar unas disculpas no estarían demás. Entiendo que te moleste un poco porque que Mito desarrollara su Kekkei Genkai, pero no hay justificación para el desastre que hiciste.

-¿¡En serio crees que volaría mi habitación en pedazos solo porque tengo la maravillosa suerte de ser el único sin ninguna habilidad!? No soy tan inmaduro.

-Entonces supongamos que fue un accidente. ¿No te he dicho que los sellos explosivos deben hacerse en el cobertizo fuera de la casa?

-Normalmente eso hago. Los que tenía en mi habitación solo eran unos de baja intensidad, pero debieron mezclarse con los otros explosivos que tenía sellados.

-Eso está mal, Naruto. Aun siendo una familia shinobi, debemos guardar ciertas normas de seguridad con nuestro equipo.

-Las tengo presente y afirmo con toda certeza que lo ocurrido no ha sido mi culpa.

-¿Estás seguro? Ya sé de tus resultados en el examen de la academia y parece que tienes problemas con tu Fuinjutsu.

-Son solo pequeños contratiempos. Nada significativo.

-No creo que sea algo tan simple. Para empezar, no entiendo cómo es que saboteaste los sellos de seguridad de la casa. Los cree para que solo yo pudiera modificarlos.

-Pues estarán vencidos. Por poco fui ensartado por los kunai que tenía otra de las trampas de la casa.

-Tendré que hacerles una exhaustiva revisión. Por ahora trata de evitarlos. Tú sabes dónde se encuentran los más peligrosos.

-Justamente en los lugares que más frecuento como la biblioteca. ¿Entonces no tendré que dormir de nuevo en patio?

-Por supuesto que no. Te acomodaras en la habitación de huéspedes mientras se realizan las reparaciones pertinentes. ¿Qué clase de madre crees que soy?-dijo Kushina ofuscada.

- _Déjame pensar…._ -medito el rubio.

-Tu castigo será que no tendrás la cena en Ichiraku que tenía planeada en celebración por tu graduación -sentencio la mujer.

 _-Definitivamente una que no conoce muy bien a su hijo_ -pensó el rubio a pensar lo muy leve de su "castigo".

-Ahora toma-dijo la mujer acercándole un fajo de dinero. –Ve y compraste algunas ropas para reemplazar lo que perdiste. De preferencia algo que sea muy chillón.

-¿¡Disculpa!? ¿Qué persona de esta habitación es conocida por un tener brillante y muy distinguible cabello rojo que hace que sus enemigos salgan corriendo a la primera vista?

-¡Son cosas muy distintas!-reclamo Kushina con un evidente sonrojo. –De todas formas consigue algo que sirva en tus misiones.

-Primero tengo que pasar una prueba que nos hará nuestro sensei.

-No creo que tengas problemas con Obito. Solo presta atención a las indicaciones que realice.

-Lo tengo en cuenta.

[Al día siguiente]

Siguiendo las recomendaciones de su madre, Naruto opto por cambiar su atuendo por algo más acorde con el oficio ninja.

Sus nuevas ropas ahora consistían en una chaqueta color azul marino, con bandas negras en torso y mangas, un pantalón militar de color negro y un par de botas negras. No solo eran de tonalidades que le proveían un mayor camuflaje, sino que también era de un material más resistente que la tela común y que además contaba con una malla de cadena interna. Características que en conjunto hacían que las ropas fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para no rasgarse con shuriken o kunai arrojados por el enemigo o trampas

Un apuñalamiento directo igual le causaría daño, pero Naruto no iba a pecar por confiado con sus nuevas ropas. El simplemente quería tener un equipo adecuado para su trabajo.

Las inusuales características de sus ropas hicieron que su presupuesto solo diera para un único conjunto y un par de franelas azul y naranja. No obstante no se preocupo por ello, ya que confiaba en que pronto podría conseguir dinero de sus misiones y retomar sus planes de emancipación.

Naruto llego al campo de entrenamiento 14 por orden de las 10 de la mañana, pues estaba muy seguro de sus predicciones en cuanto al sensei. La zona consistía en una porción de bosque completamente poblada de arboles de gran tamaño. No había ningún tipo de claro en el pequeño mar vegetal, por lo que era una necesidad tacita saber caminar sobre superficies verticales con el uso de Chakra.

Cerca de la entrada del área, en las ramas de un árbol, se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke que se veían con caras de mucha frustración.

-¿Y a que vienen esas caras largas?-dijo Naruto al par, tan pronto llego a su posición.

-¿Qué tú crees? Hemos esperado a nuestro sensei por horas-dijo Sakura.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿No te dije que no vinieras siguiendo las indicaciones del sensei?

-Lo sé, pero no quise arriesgarme y vine a las 8.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-dijo Naruto al Uchiha.

El pelinegro solo respondió con un gruñido de fastidio.

-El está aquí desde muy temprano-dijo la Haruno.

-Me lo imagino. ¿Le has dicho sobre las estrategias de ayer?

-Trate, pero no quiso atender.

-Me lo imagino.

Pasados 20 minutos el jounin del equipo 7 hizo acto de aparición con un **Shushin** y con una expresión de cansancio.

-Buenos días, equipo. Es bueno ver que ya todos están aquí-dijo Obito con un suspiro de agotamiento.

-¿¡Donde rayos esta!? Dijo que vendría al amanecer-reclamo Sakura.

-¿Eso dije? Mmmmm, no importa. Lo cierto es que daremos inicio al examen en este instante-dijo el jounin con los cascabeles en una mano.

-¿Entonces debemos quitárselos o qué?-dijo Sasuke.

-No. A mí no-dijo Obito para lanzar los cascabeles al aire, luego se mordió un dedo, antes golpear el suelo y que una matriz de sellos apareciera en este. – **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Jutsu de Invocación).

Fue entonces cuando el jounin fue rodeado por múltiples aves azules con verde que volaron hacia los cascabeles atrapándoles en aire. Estas eran evidentemente colibríes ya que el incesante revoleteo de sus alas delataba su identidad. ¿Qué había de raro con las aves? Cada una era del tamaño de una paloma, por lo que su aleteo resultaba un tanto ensordecedor.

-Su tarea será recuperar los cascabeles de mis compañeros-dijo el jounin.

-¿Esos son criaturas de invocación?-pregunto Naruto, un tanto sorprendido por la peculiar invocación.

-Sí. Puede que no sean tan grandes ni amenazantes como otros que conozcan, pero difícilmente encontraran alguna que les supere en velocidad.

-Ya lo imagino.

-Ya conocen la condición para aprobar. Tienen que recuperar los cascabeles bronce y traerlos a este punto. Tienen 2 horas-dijo el hombre ajustando un temporizador.

Ante una señal de su invocador, los colibríes se dispersaron en todas direcciones. Era sencillo perder de vista a las aves que se confundían hábilmente con el follaje, pero el brillo y sonido de los cascabeles permitió que los genin no les perdieran el rastro por completo.

Naruto y Sakura pusieron su atención a una bandada de seis aves que se dirigieron al norte, esperando que su otro compañero fichara a las otras. Sin embargo, como era obvio, Sasuke tenía toda su atención en el cascabel dorado que era llevado por un colibrí rojo. El ave voló al este, lejos de las otras aves que partieron en otras direcciones.

-¡Hey, Sasuke! No pierdas el tiempo con esa cosa-advirtió Naruto.

-Como si fuera a hacerte caso-dijo el Uchiha antes de lanzarse a buscar dicha ave.

-Serás un…..-dijo el rubio, muy dispuesto a darle un puñetazo la próxima vez que se topara con él. No lo haría en ese momento pues tenía que ocuparse de conseguir los otros cascabeles.

El Uzumaki y la Haruno entonces se adentraron en el mar de arboles, con los oídos bien abiertos para localizar a los cascabeles.

Decir que la labor no sería un drama, era una completa mentira. No era como si ellos pudieran esperar a que las aves se posaran en una rama y entonces atraparlas. Eran colibríes y los jóvenes tendrían que considerarse muy afortunados si eran testigos de tal cosa.

Lanzarse a sujetarlos en aire era medio suicida, pues las aves eran muy agiles y fácilmente podían evadir a los captores, para hacerlos caer al suelo en una caída de al menos 8 metros.

Sakura fue la primera que tuvo una idea aparentemente eficaz. La chica reunió un manojo de llamativas flores y las ubico, al pie de un árbol para hacer una trampa no tan evidente. Un par de colibríes fueron atraídos a las plantas, sin saber que Naruto les esperaba tras una telón de camuflaje de madera. Dado que el jounin les había indicado donde se realizaría el examen, lo propio era que llevaran el equipo acorde al sitio.

Cuando el par de aves se "detuvo" frente a las flores, el rubio se abalanzo con el telón y los atrapo. Un par de puff se escucharon en la tela, que al ser abierta, mostro que los colibríes habían desaparecido dejando tras de sí los cascabeles.

Con ese avance los jóvenes se dispusieron a preparar una nueva trampa, pero al darse cuenta que otras de las aves les estaban observando, tuvieron que desechar la táctica.

Al menos parcialmente, pues Naruto entonces pensó que con unas manos más grandes su tarea seria más sencillas.

La idea consistía en que él y su compañera embestirían a los colibríes al mismo tiempo con el telón entre ellos. Es decir, no usarían sus manos para cazar a las aves, sino esa improvisada red.

La táctica resulto un éxito y otros tres cascabeles fueron a su posesión, luego de capturaran a tres de sus objetivos.

El sexto resulto ser más listo, ocupándose de evadir al par de genin y su red. Era muy difícil que los jóvenes le siguieran el paso, por lo que ambos armaron un bloqueo para limitar su movimiento.

Este consistió en una gran cortina de treinta **Bushin** de Naruto y Sakura **,** cuyo número escandalizo al colibrí, que dejo una abertura que permitió a los jóvenes atraparle.

-Ya tenemos a más de la mitad. Debemos buscar a los otros cuatro-dijo Sakura.

-Eso será difícil. Nos quedan menos de treinta minutos-dijo Naruto viendo un reloj en su muñeca. –Pero no podemos rendirnos.

-De acuerdo.

El par rápidamente se desplazo por el área de entrenamiento buscando a las aves restantes, pero no tuvieron ninguna suerte. Solo cuando faltaban cerca de diez minutos para el fin de la prueba, pudieron escuchar el sonido de cascabel que les faltaba.

Se sintieron algo decepcionados al ver que se trataba del colibrí rojo siendo perseguido por Sasuke, quien ágilmente trataba de atrapar a la veloz ave.

-¡No seas idiota y deja a ese pajarraco!- reclamo Naruto. -¡Ya casi se no acaba el tiempo!

-Tengo eso presente-dijo Sasuke, sin perder de vista a su presa.

-¡Entonces ayúdanos con los otros cascabeles!

-Yo ya hice mi parte-dijo el Uchiha para detenerse brevemente y mostrar que tenía en su haber tres cascabeles.

-¿Pero cómo?-se pregunto Sakura perpleja por el hecho de que su compañero hubiera avanzado tanto por su cuenta.

-Es solo la diferencia entre los superiores como yo y los perdedores como ustedes-dijo el Uchiha para ver a Sakura con su Sharingan.

-Por supuesto. Con su Sharingan puede seguir con facilidad los movimientos de nuestros objetivos. Es más debe ser capaz de predecirlos-dijo Naruto.

-Es algo frustrante-dijo la pelirrosa.

-Ni que lo digas.

Afortunadamente, ese pequeño momento de disgusto acabo rápido, debido a que el último cascabel de bronce hizo acto de presencia con el ave que le sostenía.

-¡Rápido, Sakura!-dijo Naruto a su compañera para alistarse y atrapar el ultimo cascabel.

Los jóvenes prepararon el telón y se abalanzaron sobre el ave. Grande fue su desconcierto cuando luego de un veloz zumbido, el colibrí paso a través de la tela. Este estaba cubierto con una leve capa de electricidad y antes de que los genin pudieran darse cuenta, desapareció en un veloz flash.

-¡Oh genial! Ese pajarraco puede usar Chakra Raiton-dijo Naruto viendo la asombrosa velocidad de su objetivo. –Ya entiendo porque es la invocación de un jounin.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?

-Ni idea. Estamos muy cortos de tiempo….-Naruto entonces vio como el colibrí rojo también se movía a una mayor velocidad gracias a electricidad.

Aun con ese detalle, Sasuke seguía siendo capaz de seguirle el rastro. No obstante, no era capaz de igualarle en velocidad y por eso no podía detenerle.

-¡Sasuke, ayúdanos con el ultimo!-advirtió Naruto.

-Estoy ocupado-dijo el Uchiha sin detener su persecución.

-¡No seas idiota y ocúpate de conseguir el cascabel bronce! ¡Es el único que importa!

-Metete en tus asuntos.

Ya muy molesto por la actitud de su dizque compañero, Naruto se aproximo a Uchiha y le detuvo en uno de los arboles.

-¡Ya tengo suficiente de tu actitud!-dijo el rubio plantándole cara a Sasuke. -¡No sé quién te has creído para pensar que puedes ser el líder del equipo cuando no estás prestándole la debida atención al verdadero objetivo de la prueba!

-¡Soy un Uchiha! ¡Allí está tu respuesta! Es natural que este destinado al liderato y estoy ocupándome de conseguirlo.

-¡No importa cuál sea tu clan! Si en verdad quieres ser un líder debes velar por tu equipo antes que perseguir un interés propio.

-Parece que no te ha quedado claro que no me interesa nada este equipo-dijo Sasuke apartado al Uzumaki con un empujón.

-¡Solo queda un minuto para que el examen termine!-dijo Naruto sujetándole del hombro.

-Es una pena. En ese caso solo esperare a que me ubiquen en un mejor equipo-dijo el Uchiha soltándose, para tratar de conseguir a su presa.

-Serás un…-Naruto no pudo hacer mayor protesta, pues un intenso dolor de cabeza le asalto, haciendo que se llevara las manos a la cabeza.

No era algo leve. El Uzumaki siento como su todo sistema nervioso fue sacudido por un incesante ardor que apenas le permitía pensar claramente.

Lo primero que vino a su mente fue que había sido envenado o algo por estilo, pero él no recordaba haber sido picado por algún animal. Aun cuando su compañero fuera un cretino, tampoco creía que él fuera el culpable.

Lo cierto fue que a medida que el dolor ceso, el rubio pudo abrir los ojos y revisar su entorno para ver cuál era el causante de su dolor.

No consiguió nada, pero quedo anonadado cuando entonces vio como todo a su alrededor se sentía muy pesado. Realmente pesado no era la palabra, más bien todo se sentía lento, debido a que Naruto vio como Sasuke estaba procediendo a saltar del árbol a una velocidad demasiado baja.

Añadiendo más incertidumbre al momento, los ojos de Naruto lograron ubicar a los colibríes que aun estaban en la zona, tanto el rojo como el azul. Para su desconcierto, el podía ver el batir de las alas de las aves, lo que lógicamente era muy raro.

Por diez largos segundos, el Uzumaki vio el patrón del vuelo de las aves. Este era errático, pero tenía la gran debilidad de que era en línea recta. Como era obvio, el uso del Chakra Raiton restringía parte de la movilidad de las aves, pues la electricidad hacia que los músculos no tuvieran mucha flexibilidad por la tensión a la que eran sometidos.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarse qué rayos estaba sucediendo, instintivamente se lanzo sobre el colibrí azul tenía el cascabel bronce, o para ser exactos, donde el calculaba que iba a estar.

Era algo completamente alocado, pero viendo como volaba el ave, pudo deducir donde podría capturarle.

Fueron instantes bastantes tediosos, ya que a pesar de que podía ver con claridad a tan veloces criaturas, el no podía moverse de forma similar. Su cuerpo tardo en procesar toda la información y reacciono relativamente tarde para percepción de Naruto.

A pesar de todo, Naruto pudo sujetar al ave en pleno aire, antes de caer de lleno en el suelo.

Todo lo ocurrido pasó tan rápido, que apenas los genin pudieron darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. Sakura esta mortificada por la discusión de sus compañeros y no entiendo porque Naruto se lanzo tan de repente al vacio. Con Sasuke era similar, no comprendia porque el rubio hizo tan ridícula acción.

Cuando un timbre se escucho, Sakura y Sasuke entendieron que la prueba había llegado a su fin y que la habían fallado. Obito apareció en uno de los árboles, con una expresión de decepción.

-Esto es una verdadera pena-dijo el jounin lamentándose. -Y pensar que estaban tan cerca.

-Era muy poco tiempo para capturar esas aves-dijo Sakura. –Además ese último era demasiado para nosotros.

-Ciertamente era rápido, pero si hubieran trabajado los tres juntos, hubieran completado la misión en solo una hora.

-No niego eso, pero no es nuestra culpa. Nuestro "querido" compañero trabajo por su cuenta-dijo Naruto recuperándose de su gran caída.

-Eso no tiene mucha importancia. Igual fallaron.

-Yo no diría eso-dijo el Uzumaki con el decimo cascabel en su mano.

-¡QUE!?-exclamaron todos los presentes sorprendidos.

-Por favor no griten. Me duele mucho la cabeza-dijo el rubio con una mano en la frente.

-¿Cómo atrapaste el ultimo cascabel? ¿Pensaba que necesitabas mi ayuda?-dijo Sasuke.

-La sobrestime mucho y al final pude hacerlo por mi cuenta-dijo Naruto con confianza. – _Aunque no tengo ni puta idea de cómo lo hice_ -pensó.

-Me impresiona que capturaras a Tosuke. El tiende a ser un presumido y siempre tiende a usar su aceleración Raiton sin siquiera consultarme-dijo Obito hablando de su invocación.

-Tengo que fue algo doloroso-dijo el rubio con algunas quemaduras en sus manos.

-Lo es un poco más para mí. En serio pensaba que iban a fallar.

-Tu confianza en tus alumnos es abrumadora-dijo Naruto sarcásticamente.

-No me malinterpretes. Me alegra que aprobaran. Tú y Sakura demostraron como el trabajo el equipo puede solventar problemas como los que se encontraban en la prueba. Claro que esperaba que Sasuke ayudara. Acudí a mis invocaciones precisamente porque con el Sharingan serian capaces de culminar la prueba en parpadeo.

-Incluso usted admite que soy superior a ellos por mi Doujutsu.

-No diseñe la prueba con ese objetivo. Si algo demostraste en la prueba es que te falta mucho como shinobi.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Hablaba muy en serio cuando ofrecí el liderato al que consiguiera el cascabel dorado, sin embargo, ese era un objetivo completamente ajeno a la prueba que tenían entre manos.

-¿Entonces porque estaba presente?

-En el campo ninja encontraran muchas cosas y es muy común que solo les digan que se tratan de grandes peligros. La verdad es que hay otras cosas de las que deben preocuparse. De las tentaciones.

-¿Tentaciones?-pregunto Sakura.

-Dinero, tierras, armas, mejores puestos, etc. Es larga la lista de cosas que pueden ofrecerles en una misión. Ya sea para que realicen encomiendas adicionales a lo pedido, que pueden bien ser moralmente cuestionables, o simplemente que dimitan a la misión y que traicionen a su aldea-dijo el jounin seriamente, haciendo que los jóvenes tragaran con cierta preocupación. –No se alteren. No estoy dándole una charla de lealtad ni nada por el estilo. Solo quiero que entiendan que hay muchas cosas que pueden perturbar su desempeño en una misión y que deben tenerlas en cuenta.

-Supongo entonces que no logre pasar su prueba-dijo Sasuke.

-Hubiera esperado un mejor desempeño de tu parte, pero tu compañero se aseguro de que ese no fuera el caso. Deben estar agradecidos, pues le hubiera ido muy mal si fallaban la prueba.

-¿Por qué?

-Dada la naturaleza de la prueba, bien pude notificar que no eran aptos para el servicio ninja, específicamente tu, Sasuke. Si no eres apto para trabajar con un equipo asignado por la academia, es un hecho que tendrías problemas al momento de trabajar con shinobi desconocidos una vez que te volvieras un chunin.

Sasuke solo bufo con molestia ante ese hecho.

-Bien, ya he dicho suficiente. Es momento de que haga oficial que el equipo 7 esta operación. Felicitaciones-dijo el jounin a los jóvenes, que a pesar de estar felices por aprobar, se sentían disconformes con los resultados.

Naruto en particular, más bien estaba pensando en ir a un médico, pues estaban sucediéndole cosas muy extrañas y quería algunas respuestas.

* * *

Por fin. Siento la mega tardanza. Sucede que aunque tengo varias ideas fijas para el futuro de la historia, sigo teniendo lagunas para otros momentos. Si bien voy caminando levemente por la línea del canon no quiero hacer un completo calco de lo que suele escribirse en este arco.

Si bien Obito fue quien hizo que Kakashi cambiara su percepción sobre las reglas ninja, creo que no tiene tanta relación con ellas como para realizar una prueba igual a la de Hatake. Especialmente en la línea de tiempo de esta historia.

Se lo que pensaran. Hacer que Obito tenga como invocación a los colibríes es muy…. "Orochimaru". Pero tomando en cuenta cuáles son sus habilidades base (es decir, sin su función con Zetsu), decidí darle un animal que fuera por naturaleza evasivo. Como los Uchiha suelen tener como invocaciones a las aves, los colibríes fueron mi elección. Sé que hay aves más rápidas, pero no daban el efecto que quería.

Ahora pasando a la parte que más le importa (aparte del capítulo claro).

Reviews:

 **silverwolf.6678** :Evidentemente serias unos de los que estarían más cerca de contestar, pero te equivocaste en el poder de Naruto. Preferí darle algo más poderoso y flexible.

 **Sharoark:** Gracias. Ya me ocupare de actualizar el Rayo Oscuro. Lo siento, sus poderes no tienen nada que ver con Ciclops y Colossus, aunque si tendrá algo del último.

 **BlueXtreme:** Si esos poderes fueran el caso, Naruto reventaría muchas más cosas que solo sellos.

 **Hola:** Aquí esta.

 **Guest:** Si, las fallas en el examen de Naruto se deben a su habilidad. Sakura no está expresamente en el harem. Tengo otros planes para ella.

 **Okami-Uzumaki:** Debiste poner un poco mas de atención a Remolino Relampagueante XD. Lastimosamente las dos que mencionas no están en mis planes. Realmente no es seguro que Tenten esté cerca de Naruto. Y no, no se trata del poder de Gambit.

 **jenko99** : Gracias. El poder de Naruto tiene cierta relación el poder de Bishop, pero ese no es el caso. Tampoco es de Phoenix ni Gambit.

 **loko89772** : Gracias.

 **spark297** : Bingo. No es exactamente como se llama el poder, pero ubicaste el correcto y al personaje que era. Me pasas un MP con tu elección.

 **javi30** : Y Aquí la tienes.

 **Abel259** : Yakumo podría tener participación, pero no será lo que esperas. Tienes razón con la parte emocional, pero Naruto no tiene los poderes de los que mencionas.

 **horakthybaraq** : Ciertamente es una buena idea, pero no voy a usar House of M tan rápido cuando tengo otras tramas igual de buenas que usar.

 **Taco-man:** Primero están las chicas del harem que ya tengo en mente, luego veré si hay añadidos "cercanos". Si puede que haya esas hot, pero no con el nivel de la otra historia.

 **Mateo** : Nope. El poder de Naruto es otro.

 **bladetri** : Gracias.

 **Guest:** Y aquí está.

 **Army:** Los títulos no siempre deben tomarse al literal lol. Sabía que podría prestarse a malinterpretaciones, pero a la larga el titulo muestra uno de las tramas de la historia.

 **Loveless:** Estuviste muy cerca. Si es un poder parecido al de Rogue, pero elegí uno más benigno y adaptado al entorno de Naruto.

 **Skull Flame:** Mi base parafue el fic "Destierro", donde Naruto obtiene poderes como los de Cole Mcgrath de Infamous. Quería hacer una historia parecida, pero no fue hasta ahora que logre conseguir algo de mi agrado y que no fuera una copia de ese fic.

-Solo es coincidencia el nombre de Mine, pero dado que no ella no tiene las marcas faciales distintivas que se suele dar a Naruto y su prole, se puede decir que se parecen.

-Lo malo de Obito es simple. Muchos de los malos hábitos de Kakashi son suyos. Además el es del tipo que si tienen Kekkei Genkai y eso molesta un poco a Naruto, que prefiere a los que tienen el puesto por su esfuerzo.

-Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Capitnobvio:** No es el poder de Gambito, pero no te equivocas en cuanto al odio de Naruto por su habilidad.

Para resumir las cosas, la habilidad de Naruto es una que diseñe para Shinji Shihoin, el OC que tengo en ¿Un nuevo Sabio de los Seis Caminos?, Equipo 7 más 1 y el Remolino Relampagueante (Admito que se me ha ido la mano). La diferencia es que para Naruto será mucho más fuerte y mejor explotada.

Su poder tiene tres partes. La primera es que Naruto puedo absorber de forma pasiva "su chakra". Como es implícito que los sellos deben tener Chakra para mantenerse, la habilidad de Naruto hace que se deterioren y colapsen. Por esto él se volvió el enemigo natural de cualquier Uzumaki.

Como los sellos de almacenamiento y explosivos deben estar en perfecto estado para funcionar, "estallan" ante el menor deterioro. Sellos como los que contienen a los Bijuu en el canon, no serian afectados tan dramáticamente.

Las otras partes ya las vieron en acción y la explicare en el siguiente capítulo. Para que quede claro, Naruto no tiene ni tendrá ningún Doujutsu.

Eso es todo por ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Uzumaki Flames**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 3**

Vas al hospital y te dicen que estas completamente bien cuando en realidad sufres dolores de cabeza espantosos. Suele pasar. Los médicos en Konoha no son tan buenos como a veces firman.

Tomas con tu equipo una misión de rango C porque ya estas harto de hacer quehaceres domésticos en las de rango D y resulta que el cliente mintió sobre los detalles de su encargo. Suele pasar a menudo. Si los pedidos de misión fueran completamente honestos, la mitad de ellos fueran rechazados sin miramientos.

De buena fe aceptas ayudar al cliente con los matones que le persiguen, los cuales terminan siendo ninja renegados de nivel chunin y jounin, siendo este último un espadachín de la niebla, enemigos nada aptos para un grupo de recién graduados. Suele pasar muy a menudo. Es el continente shinobi, no se puede esperar que las cosas sean fáciles y todo salga a perder de boca.

Tu jounin por fin logra contener al enemigo y de repente un refuerzo sale en su ayuda. Poco después empiezas congelar todo súbitamente. Eso NO suele pasar. Bajo ningún concepto. Es más probable que estés en un Genjutsu que esa situación sea real.

Por esas razones Naruto estaba muy estresado y confundido.

Resumiendo un poco mejor las cosas, se tenía que el equipo 7 estaba escoltando a Tazuna, un constructor de puentes, a su hogar en el País de la Olas. Este era perseguido por un mafioso de nombre Gato, que tenia a esa población completamente en sus manos gracias a que dominaba todos los medios de transporte de la isla.

Tazuna quería protección para la construcción de un puente que conectara su país con el continente, lo que según él resolvería la problemática. El detalle es que no tenía los fondos para financiarla apropiadamente su misión de protección. El sabía que Gato enviaría gente peligrosa por su cabeza, pero de todas formas mintió con su petición.

El engaño se descubrió poco después del comienzo de la misión, cuando los hermanos demoniacos, Gozu y Meizou, atacaron a Naruto y sus compañeros.

Estos chunin fueron repelidos con relativa facilidad por Sasuke y Naruto. Este primero, porque mostró lo desarrolladas que estaban sus habilidades y el segundo, porque logro ver con facilidad a través de los movimientos de su enemigo y pudo evitar sus ataques.

Fue entonces cuando Tazuna explico la situación de su país y el equipo 7 se vio en la diatriba de elegir si seguirían con la misión o la rechazarían.

Por unanimidad se acepto seguirla, pues sintieron lastima por el País de las Olas y Obito se vio muy dispuesto a ayudar al anciano cliente.

Lo malo del asunto fue que los hermanos demoniacos no eran el peor enemigo con el que se toparían en esa misión. Justo antes de llegar al pueblo de Nami, el espadachín de niebla, Zabuza Momochi, les abordo con un ataque sorpresivo de su espada Kubikiribocho.

Obito se encontró en una clara desventaja contra el jounin, debido a que como Uchiha su afinidad elemental era el Katon y Zabuza era un usuario prodigioso del Suiton. Incluso se vio atrapado por uno de sus jutsu, el **Suiton: Prisión de Agua** , que le encerró en una burbuja liquida.

Con un preciso, y milagroso, trabajo en equipo, Naruto y Sasuke lograron liberar a su sensei del jutsu, para que este luego le devolviera el favor a Zabuza y usara un Genjutsu en su contra para atraparlo.

La situación se complico cuando un shinobi enmascarado entro en la batalla, usando una variedad muy particular de senbon, pues estaban hechos de hielo.

Sasuke fue el primero en ser atacado y uno de sus brazos quedo como un alfiletero. Sin embargo, es no le impidió usar un **Katon: Gran Bola de Fuego** contra el recién aparecido enemigo.

Para su desgracia, el enmascarado se defendió con una especie de espejo que formo de la nada, que a pesar de ser de hielo, logro detener las llamas del Uchiha.

Todo el alboroto permitió a Zabuza salir de la ilusión y reinicio su ataque sobre el equipo 7, con el **Suiton: Gran Vórtice de Agua**. Sakura apenas si logro sacar a Tazuna del peligro, así como los otros que lograron saltar a los arboles para evitar el masivo ataque acuático que inundo el bosque donde se encontraban.

La situación iba de mal en peor y en un descuido Naruto fue atacado por el extraño enmascarado.

Tal vez descuido era la palabra equivocada, pues el sí pudo ver el ataque de agujas. No obstante estas fueron demasiadas como para que el lograra evitar la totalidad de la andanada que le fue disparada.

Los intensos dolores de cabeza pasaron a ser un severo escalofrió que envolvió por completo su cuerpo. En contadas ocasiones nevaba en Konoha, pero Naruto sintió como si estuviera cubierto por montones y montones de nieve.

Muerte fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo, pues no entendía como podía sentir tanto frio.

Cuando sus compañeros vieron al rubio de rodillas temblando a más no poder, pensaron que había sido envenenado o algo e inmediatamente fueron a socorrerle. Sin embargo, Zabuza fue más rápido y se abalanzo sobre el Uzumaki desprotegido.

Solo los sentidos y habilidades ampliamente desarrollados del espadachín hicieron que este se salvara de lo que ocurrió en aquel momento.

La Kubikiribocho caía en un tajo descendente cuando quedo suspendida en el aire por la ráfaga congeladora que de repente broto de Naruto. Tras su empuñadura, solo quedo un **Mizu Bushin** (Clon de Agua) que inmediatamente se desplomo en suelo y se hizo pedazos.

El agua en el área paso a ser completamente solida, pues se convirtió en una almágana de nieve y hielo. Casi todo fue golpeado por la ráfaga helada y se cubrió de escarcha.

Mientras que el enmascarado se protegió con un espejo de hielo, Obito y sus protegidos fueron protegidos por una ágil pared de fuego que exhalo el jounin.

En aquel panorama blanco y azul, todos quedaron paralizados por un momento. Entre la conmoción y el frio, nadie sabía cómo responder a la situación que quedo.

-¡Haku, larguémonos!-dijo Zabuza a su acompañante. El espadachín no tenía su herramienta de batalla en sus manos, pero estaba muy dispuesto a abandonar el lugar en esos instantes.

El enmascarado de nombre Haku no respondió. Su mirada estaba completamente fija en Naruto, quien ahora tenía una leve aura de escarcha cubriéndole. No era algo violento como lo que había manifestado en primer momento, ahora era leve y suave.

Zabuza tomo a su compañero del hombro y despareció con él, dejando al equipo 7 y Tazuna solos. Con la gran la incógnita de que había sucedido.

[Horas después]

-¡Argrgshooo!-expreso Naruto en un estornudo, mientras trataba de mantener un termómetro en su boca.

-Cuidado o no podre tomarte bien la temperatura-dijo Tsunami, la hija de Tazuna. Quien en esos momentos atendía al aparentemente enfermo Uzumaki.

Naruto y compañía habían llegado hacia poco a la casa de Tazuna. Un hogar humilde donde vivían el anciano, Tsunami y el hijo de esta.

El rubio estaba en esos momentos sentando en una silla de madera, con una gran manta encima y con los pies en agua hirviendo, la cual buscaba normalizar su temperatura corporal.

-¿Qué tal esta?-pregunto Obito, que obviamente estaba preocupado por el estado de su alumno.

-Solo sé que no está bien-dijo la mujer pelinegra quitándole el termómetro a Naruto. –Esta cosa no me quiere dar una lectura correcta-dijo viendo el instrumento.

-Con lo frio que está Naruto, no me extraña-dijo el Uchiha con preocupación. -¿Dónde está el médico más cercano?

-Temo decir que está a dos días del pueblo.

-¿¡Que!?

-El ultimo medico de Nami partió de la isla hace un tiempo y los almacenes no tiene medicinas desde hace mucho.

-Eso es muy malo.

-No se preocupe, sensei-dijo Naruto, quien sonaba bastante congestionado. –Me siento mal, pero no es para tanto.

-¿No es para tanto?-dijo el jounin con un evidente gotón de sudor en la frente. –Naruto, no creo que estés entendiendo la gravedad de tu situación.

-No es la primera vez que me enfermo. Sé que algo me está pasando, pero aun no logro descifrar que es.

-Mmmmm. Disculpe, Tsunami-san. ¿Nos permite un momento a solas?-dijo Obito a la ama de casas.

-Por supuesto. Avíenseme si necesita de algo-dijo la pelinegra para abandonar aquella habitación.

-De acuerdo. Dime tu versión de lo que crees que te sucede. Mira que no estamos en una situación fácil de comprender. Entiendo que pudieras ponerte al nivel de Sasuke en los enfrentamientos anteriores, pero no vislumbro cómo es que copiaste de alguna forma lo que hizo ese sujeto enmascarado.

-Realmente yo también tengo mis dudas, pero me da la impresión que todo inicio hace uno días. Cuando me gradué de la academia-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mi Fuinjutsu empezó a fallar de repente. No importa si es el más sencillo de los sellos de almacenaje, todos ellos se activan o se deshacen cuando estoy cerca.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con este problema. ¿O me vas a decir que llevabas contigo una tormenta de nieve sellada?

-Ese tipo de cosas es imposible-dijo Naruto ante ese último comentario. –Lo que pasa es que luego de que empezara a fallar mi Fuinjutsu sucedió algo todavía más extraño.

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerda la prueba que nos hizo? Justo cuando estaba por terminar, mis sentidos se pusieron como locos. De alguna forma todo se puso en cámara lenta y pude calcular el momento justo para saltar sobre la moneda que nos faltaba.

-¿Cámara lenta?

-Normalmente le diría que solo fue la adrenalina del momento, pero ocurrió en otras ocasiones. Cuando capturamos a Tora fue una de ellas.

-Ya me sorprendía mucho que lograras agarrar a ese gato a la primera. Todos tenemos problemas con esa endemoniada mascota-dijo el jounin con pesar.

-El problema es que tengo fuertes dolores de cabeza cuando todo eso sucede.

-Te comprendo. Cuando empecé a usar mi Sharingan tuve algunas migrañas. Según me dijeron los médicos de mi clan, eso sucede porque nuestro cerebro no se acostumbra de una a todo el cumulo de información que empieza a recibir del doujutsu. Lo mismo le sucede a los Hyuga cuando activan por primera vez su Byakugan.

-Momento. ¿Acaso esta insinuando que tengo un doujutsu o algo así?

-Si tomamos en cuenta quien es tu familia y los hechos recientes, no es de extrañar que tengas un Kekkei Genkai.

-¡Eso es completamente absurdo!-dijo Naruto levantándose abruptamente.

Lo que fue muy malo, pues no se había percatado de que el agua del balde a sus pies se había congelado en un macizo bloque. Esto dio como resultado una monumental caída.

-Auuuu-exclamo el rubio adolorido.

-¿Cómo llevas el frio en tu cuerpo?

-A decir verdad, ya no me molesta.

-Curioso-dijo Uchiha, mientras ayuda a su estudiante a liberarse y levantarse.

-¿Qué tiene en mente?

-Algo que nadie en el continente creería posible. Para que te una idea de lo que hablo, te hablare sobre nuestro enemigo. El enmascarado para ser específicos.

-¿Qué sucede con él?

-Lo que ese sujeto usaba no era común. Según aprecie con mi Sharingan, era una combinación de Suiton y Fūton. Un elemento combinado.

-Es decir que era algo como el Mokuton. Un Kekkei Genkai.

-Sí.

-Oh. Ya entiendo-dijo Naruto asintiendo con los brazos cruzados con total tranquilidad. -¿¡Esta demente!?-reclamo de golpe.

-No. ¿Me vas a decir que tienes otra explicación lógica para la situación?

-No, pero….

-Solo hay una forma de comprobar mi teoría-dijo el Uchiha, que entonces procedió a activar su Sharingan.

-¿Por qué será tengo la impresión de que esto me va a doler?

Obito como tal no hizo gran cosa, pero un toque en el hombro de Naruto, fue suficiente para que el chico ganara un dolor de cabeza capital.

El Uzumaki comparo esa experiencia con la obtenida en la prueba del jounin y también internalizo que esta tenia razón con su teoría. Sentía como su temperatura se acomodaba a la vez que su visión se afilaba.

-¿Algún cambio?-pregunto Obito, aunque para el ya era obvio si lo había, pues el aura helada de Naruto había desaparecido.

-Sí, pero igual no me creo lo que está pasando.

-Deberías. Naruto tienes las habilidades Kekkei Genkai.

-Eso no es verdad-dijo Naruto buscando un espejo en la habitación y viéndose en el. –Solo mire. No tengo el Sharingan ni nada por el estilo, así que no es posible su teoría.

Obito suspiro ante la negativa de Naruto, por lo que sin previo aviso tomo un shuriken y lo aventó contra el chico.

Con la misma velocidad, Naruto lo atrapo con una mano, con la suficiente precisión como para evitar el filo del arma. Dejando asombrado al mismo Naruto.

-Ese tipo de reflejos solo se consigue con años de entrenamiento o usando un doujutsu en particular-explico Obito señalando el suyo.

-Quisiera decir que son producto de mi entrenamiento, pero no es como si me hubieran afincado tanto en esa área-dijo Naruto en esa área. –¿Pero qué tiene que ver esta supuesta habilidad con el deterioro de mi Fuinjutsu?

-No estoy en posición de responderlo. Seguramente tu madre puede responderlo.

-No lo creo. Ella ni se molestó en prestarme atención cuando le hable de mi problema.

-Pues ahora deberá hacerlo. No es como si tuvieras un Kekkei Genkai común y corriente.

-Uno muy molesto diría yo. ¿¡Qué clase de habilidad debilita el arte que debo dominar!? Es como si el Sharingan tuviera una técnica que deteriora la vista de su usuario.

-…

-Incluso usted admite que eso seria estúpido.

-No es necesario que te alteres, Naruto. Por momento solo debemos centrarnos en nuestra misión y ya en Konoha nos ocuparemos de revisar con detalle todo el asunto de tu habilidad.

-Tiene razón. Zabuza y su compañero lograron escapar, debemos cuidar bien nuestros cuellos.

-Lo bueno es que actualmente tenemos la ventaja sobre Zabuza. Tu helada provoco que dejara atrás su espada y me he encargado de ocultarla muy bien.

-¿Cree que eso le detendrá?

-No, pero le molestara muchísimo. Para los espadachines de la niebla sus espadas son una extensión de su cuerpo y quitárselas es un duro golpe a su orgullo. De cualquier forma, sería bueno que habláramos con Sakura y Sasuke.

-Está definitivamente parte no me va gustar.

[En un lugar lejano]

-¿¡Acaso estas bromeando!? ¿¡Como fue que dejaste escapar a tu objetivo!?-dijo un hombre de baja estatura y lentes oscuros. Este no era otro que Gato, el "gran" mafioso que tenía subyugado al País de las Olas.

-Surgió un inconveniente-dijo Zabuza, sin prestarle mucha atención a su "jefe". El jounin simplemente estaba sentando en una silla con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando.

-¡Se supone que te contrate para que no surgiera ninguno!

-Y cumpliré mi parte del trato. Solo que me tomara un poco más del tiempo del estimado.

-¡Eso es inaudito!

-No es mi problema si te molesta.

-No tiene que aceptar este trato, Gato-sama-dijo uno de los matones que hacían de guardaespaldas de Gato.

-Es verdad. Ese sujeto no tiene nada de especial, si ya no tiene su espada-dijo otro.

-Están en toda la razón-dijo el mafioso. -¡Zabuza! En este momento nosotros terminamos nuestro…..

Antes de que Gato pudiera terminar su frase, este encontró que su cuello estaba entre dos katanas en las manos de Zabuza, las cuales amenazaban con quitarle la vida en cualquier segundo.

Aquel hubiera sido un buen momento para que sus guardaespaldas le ayudaran, pero esto no podía hacer mucho, pues las armas que usaba el Momochi eran las suyas. En un parpadeo se las había quitado y puesto en su contra.

-Si alguien aquí termina un contrato, ese soy yo-dijo Zabuza amenazantemente. -Y aquí entre nos. Eso no suele ser muy bueno para mis asociados.

-L-lo siento.

-Tendrás a tu constructor de puentes muerto, pero será cuando yo lo decida. Ahora vete y no regreses.

Gato no espero más y salió corriendo del sitio, seguido de sus también asustados guardaespaldas.

-Y luego dicen que uno es el engreído por ser alto-dijo el espadachín. – ¿Qué piensas al respecto, Haku?

El mencionado se encontraba en una ventana del refugio que usaban, viendo hacia el horizonte con la mirada perdida.

-¿Sigues pensando en lo que hizo ese chico, verdad?

-Es correcto-dijo el enmascarado.

-No te culpo. Yo también quede impresionado. No pensé que vería a alguien con poderes más fuertes que los tuyos.

-¿Usted cree que él sea como yo?

-No creo que sea tu mismo clan, pero es probable que sea tan especial como tú lo eres.

-¿Qué planea hacer?-dijo el enmascarado dirigiendo su mirada a Zabuza.

-Vigilarlo bien. Un recurso como él no se puede ignorar.

-¿Lo reclutara?

-Es probable. Depende de cómo reaccione a mi oferta.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega el capitulo. Corto porque quería dejar cierto suspenso.

Como ya dije Naruto puede absorbe "su chakra", lo que a simple vista no es gran cosa. Sin embargo, su poder puede hacer otras cosas. La primera de ellas es mimetizar el chakra ajeno, es decir, puede cambiar la composición de su chakra y hacerlo pasar por el de otra persona. No algo completamente perfecto, pues no puede copiar ciertos detalles.

La otra y más interesante habilidad es que Naruto puede crear poderes de acuerdo al chakra que toma. Es decir, el no copio el Sharingan el solo tomo los reflejos aumentados de este. No creo necesitar explicar qué tipo de poderes creo en esta ocasión, porque resulta obvio a quien le pertenece.

Espero que esta habilidad cumpla sus expectativas.

Reviews:

 **Skull Flame:** Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Aquí está la continuación.

-Icha Icha es una cualidad de Kakashi, Obito no tiene esas mañas.

-Sasuke recibirá puño de la persona que menos espera.

-Naruto no tendrá invocación. No es algo que necesite.

 **OTAKUFire:** Que bueno que te gustaron esos detalles con Sakura y Obito. Ciertamente la historia podría explotarse con un Naruto sin ningún Kekkei Genkai, pero la gracia será que el tendrá más de la cuenta.

 **pok2460:** No será Naru-Saku. A lo mucho será Naru -1/2Saku

 **Escardi** : No te convendrá ver una batalla entre Obito y Itachi XD

 **Guest** : Que bueno que te gusto ese cambio.

 **Guest** : Todo puede cambiar en el futuro.

 **Sharoark** : En principio la habilidad afecta más a los Uzumaki, pero su eficacia en con todos los que tengan Kekkei Genkai. De todas formas los que no tienen no quedan bien parados, pues los poderes absorbidos no se desvanecen gradualmente.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias. No diré el emparejamiento aun.

 **spark297:** Absorbió el chakra de Sasuke, pero no precisamente su Sharingan. Su poder trabaja de forma diferente. Se actualiza cuando se puede.

 **jawad fan:** Aquí no hubo intento de secuestro por Kumo, por lo que Hinata fue echada a perder por sus familiares. Como no existen los jinchuriki, no hay razón por la que los aldeanos odiaran a Naruto y los padres de Sakura le apartaran de él. Además ella lo encuentra como un igual.

 **Dark Blade 2017:** Gracias?

 **Mario.R.E:** Gracias.

Eso es todo por ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Uzumaki Flames**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 4**

-Ya mi padre había dicho que era una total estupidez que el hijo de la Hokage no contara con un Kekkei Genkai. Que todo era una estratagema para luego revelar una aterradora habilidad. No le creí, ya que pensaba que eras un perdedor y ya. Ahora veo que estaba equivocado-dijo Sasuke a Naruto tan pronto este bajo a la sala de hogar de Tazuna. –En verdad que tenías bien guardada esa habilidad tuya, dobe

-Uno: Yo no ocultaba nada. Dos: No tengo un Kekkei Genkai ni nada por el estilo. Tres: Dile a tu padre que está completamente equivocado-sentencio el Uzumaki.

-Hmp-expreso el Uchiha ante la respuesta de su compañero.

-No es que quiera darle la razón, pero de que otra forma explicarías eso que hiciste, Naruto-dijo Sakura con evidente dejo de decepción.

-Yo realmente no sé cómo explicarlo-le respondió el rubio notando el decaimiento de su amiga. –Pero puedo decir con certeza que no es un Kekkei Genkai. Quiero decir. ¿Alguna vez han visto a alguien que nazca con una habilidad completamente distinta a la de los demás miembros de su clan?

-Jamás. En el caso de mi clan, aun cuando el Sharingan de alguien pueda ser más o menos desarrollado que el del resto, todo tiene el mismo doujutsu base-dijo Sasuke. –El único otro caso posible es que simplemente no se nazca con alguna habilidad.

-Esa exactamente es mi teoría.

-De hecho suele haber otra posibilidad-dijo Obito. –No es extraño que algunas infidelidades salgan a flote en situaciones como esta-dijo el jounin dejando a todos los genin mudos. –Claro que esa es una idea absurda. Eres clavado a tu padre y estuve cuando tu madre te dio a luz así que…..-dijo el pelinegro antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza.

-¡Entonces guárdese esas idioteces!-reclamo el Uzumaki. – ¿Podríamos dejar el tema hasta aquí? Preferiría que nos concentráramos en la misión de rango A en la que nos metimos.

-Estas en lo correcto. Nuestros esfuerzos deben ir a favor de la misión y creo que es un buen momento para notificarles que esta ha sufrido algunos cambios.

-¿Cuáles?

-Para empezar no nos ocuparemos de solo custodiar a Tazuna-dijo el jounin poniendo una cara seria. –Como sihinobi deben tener en cuenta que siempre deben seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de las misiones que les son asignadas. No obstante, a veces se toleran algunas improvisaciones para asegurar el éxito de estas. En este caso considero que es más productivo que nos ocupemos de neutralizar a las amenazas que están tras nuestro cliente, que simplemente defenderle de ellas.

-¿Habla de enfrentar a Gato?-dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-No exactamente. Si bien tenemos la ventaja de que nuestro enemigo no es parte de una aldea ninja, no resulta conveniente atacar a un civil de forma directa. Criminal o no. No sabemos qué tipo de contactos pueda tener.

-No es algo que nos deba importar-declaro Naruto. –Solo díganos que planea.

[Horas después]

- _Bien. Realmente esto no era tenía en mente-_ pensó Naruto, mientras avanzaba por el bosque en compañía de Sasuke.

Obito les había dado la tarea de encontrar la guarida de Gato y recabar toda la información posible sobre sus fuerzas. Como ya era de noche y existía la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento, el jounin vio propio que los varones del equipo fueran los responsables del encargo.

-No te retrases, dobe- advirtió el Uchiha.-La iluminación es casi nula y te perderás si no me sigues.

-No te preocupes. Soy perfectamente capaz de ver el camino-dijo Naruto en tono sarcástico.

Ese detalle era completamente cierto. Así como el Sharingan permitía que su usuario tu vivera cierto grado de visión nocturna, los ojos de Naruto podían percibir la poca luz de la luna para no andar a ciegas.

Tras varios minutos de incomodidad, los genin llegaron a su destino. Se trataba de un puerto que estaba compuesto por varios almacenes y casuchas, que rodeaban a un muelle repleto de embarcaciones de carga.

La seguridad era mínima en esos instantes, pues solo observaron a un par de guardias haciendo patrulla. Tomando en cuenta que las armas que portaban eran unas katana desgatadas, los jóvenes asumieron que solo eran unos bandidos de poca monta.

Como su misión era solo de reconocimiento, pasaron de largo y fueron más allá de aquel punto. Allí encontraron una enorme casa de tipo feudal. A diferencia del muelle, el sitio si contaban con una fuerte vigilancia.

No faltaban los tipos fornidos con mazas y los puestos con arqueros. No fue necesario pensarlo mucho para deducir que esos eran los cuarteles de Gato.

Naruto tuvo que reconocer que atacar ese sitio era demasiado para un grupo de genin. La única forma de hacer un golpe eficaz era mediante el uso de una elaborada emboscada que incluyera un buen numero de trampas.

El gran detalle es que si bien el sabia montarlas, era un hecho que estas fallarían de forma estrepitosa debido a su reciente condición.

-¿Entonces que vas a hacer, dobe? ¿Vas a "explotar" y congelar a todo el mundo?-dijo Sasuke burlonamente.

-No puedo eso-le dijo Naruto en tono serio. –A decir verdad, no quiero volver a hacer algo así. No fue una experiencia nada agradable.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que no sabes controlar tu habilidad?

-Temo admitir que esa es la realidad.

-Ja. No se podía esperar otra cosa de ti. Primero fallas estrepitosamente con las técnicas de tu clan y ahora no puedes con tu propio poder. No se puede esperar otra cosa de un perdedor.

-Evitare un discusión porque estamos en labores de espionaje, pero yo que tu cuidaría mis espaldas de ahora, pues no tolerare esta impertinencia.

-Tomando en cuenta que no puedes hacer una simple broma sin que te explote en la cara, no me culpes si no le presto atención a tu amenaza.

-Ok. Ya dejemos el tema-dijo Naruto con fastidio. -Mejor volvamos a la casa de Tazuna. Es muy arriesgado que entremos a la base de Gato en este momento. Es posible que allí se encuentren Zabuza y ese enmascarado.

-Cierto.

Entonces los genin regresaron sobres sus pasos y evitaron ser descubierto por la seguridad del lugar.

Estaban por abandonar el área del muelle cuando una pequeña luz llamo su atención. Se trataba de un barco que estaba arribando en eso momentos. Era mucho más grande que los otros, por lo que decidieron esperar un poco para luego investigar que transportaban allí.

Luego de ver que seguramente también tendrían que lidiar con la tripulación de veinte hombres que se encontraban en el barco, los genin entraron en las bodegas de la nave.

El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, por lo que Sasuke se dispuso a buscar un brasero para encenderlo. Ya había usado demasiado su Sharingan y necesitaba de una luz para ver la carga del barco.

-Ni se te ocurra-le dijo Naruto al Uchiha antes de que este encendiera la antorcha.

-¿Y cómo quieres que vea algo aquí?-se quejo el pelinegro.

-No se necesita luz para saber que traen aquí. ¿Acaso no lo hueles?

-Ciertamente hay un olor fuerte, pero no percibo muy bien que es.

-Dame un momento-dijo Naruto para abrir uno de los barriles que se encontraban en el lugar. De allí tomo un puñado de lo que parecía un fino polvo negro y se lo acerco a su compañero.

-Un momento. Creo recordar este olor. Acaso es….

-Sí. Es pólvora. Es lo que usamos para hacer las bombas de humo y las de esfera de papel.

-Esas las conozco bien. No son tan efectivas como un kunai explosivo, por lo que se necesitan varias para hacer daños importantes.

-Bueno. Tomando en cuenta que solo se necesitan unos 50 gramos para hacer una explosión decente, tenemos que asumir que este es un cargamento bastante peligroso.

-Coincido. Esto son demasiados explosivos como para tratarse de un simple contrabando. A mi parecer esto se ve como material para un atentado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Los Uchiha tienen a cargo la policía de Konoha. Es obvio que debo saber de cosas como esta.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Naruto pensativo. –Supongo que es para derribar el puente de Tazuna. Obito tenía razón en cuanto a que debes detener a Gato.

-¿Entonces porque perder tiempo? Destruyamos este lugar de una vez.

-No podemos ser tan precipitados.

-¿De qué tienes miedo? Solo basta uno de mis jutsu de fuego para hacer de este lugar un infierno.

-Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa. Este muelle no fue construido por Gato. Debe pertenecer al pueblo de Tazuna y destruirlo es contraproducente para ellos.

-Son necesarios algunos sacrificios para lograr nuestros objetivos.

-No lo son si pensamos bien las cosas.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí!?-dijo un bandido que ilumino a Naruto y Sasuke con una linterna.

-¡Mierda!-dijeron ambos chicos antes de tomar unos shuriken y kunai, para arrojarlos contra el hombre que destacaba por la luz que portaba.

El bandido se desplomo inmediatamente producto de los certeros impactos. No obstante, eso no mejoro mucho la situación para los genin, pues uno de los compañeros del caído se dio cuenta de la escena y rápidamente escapo a la cubierta del barco.

-Y las cosas se complican-dijo Naruto suspirando. –Tendremos hacer camino por otra parte.

-Si es que encontramos una-dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a la falta de luz.

-Toma la linterna y revisa las paredes. Debe haber una escotilla por allí.

Los jóvenes empezaron a buscar desesperadamente. Salir por la escalera por la que entraron ya estaba completamente descartado, pues sintieron una gran cantidad de pasos viniendo hacia ellos.

-¡Hey, dobe!-dijo Sasuke cerca de una ventanilla a un costado de la habitación. –Podemos salir por aquí, pero esta cosa estorba-dijo tratando de mover el obstáculo. -Creo que es un tubo de metal.

-Ya te ayudo-dijo el rubio para disponerse a empujar el objeto. -¡Por kami! ¡Esta cosa es en verdad pesada!

-¡Para qué rayos tendrán esto aquí!

-¿Qué importa? Solo empuja-dijo Naruto para momentos después el artefacto retrocediera un poco.

-¡Allí están! ¡Atrápenlos!-escucharon los genin de una multitud de bandidos entrando al lugar.

-Esa es nuestra señal. ¡Vámonos de aquí!-dijo el rubio antes de salir del barco y lanzarse al agua.

-No si dejar antes un pequeño regalo-dijo Sasuke dejando una las mencionadas esferas explosivas con la mecha encendida.

Luego salto al agua y al igual que Naruto, corrió por encima de esta para apartarse tan rápido como pudiese del muelle, que empezaba a mostrarse bastante agitado.

-¡Genial! ¿¡Ahora a donde vamos a escondernos!? -dijo Naruto una vez llego a una orilla. -No podemos ir al pueblo. Eso pondría en peligro a la personas.

-No te preocupes. No nos seguirán-le dijo Sasuke?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ellos estarán muy ocupados apagando el incendio en su barco.

-¿¡Que!?

-Deje uno de mis explosivos. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que…

-¡IDIOTA! ¡Si toda esa pólvora es detonada al mismo tiempo, la explosión será…!

Naruto no pudo terminar su reclamo pues la onda de choque que sacudió los alrededores fue suficiente para sacudir a los genin contra los arboles y hacer que quedaran inconscientes en el acto.

[Tiempo después]

- _Lo mato. Si esa explosión no lo mato, yo fijo que si lo mato_ -pensó Naruto volviendo en sí. Con un dolor de cabeza capital, que en esta ocasión era provocado por el golpe que sufrió. - _¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?_

El rubio se dio de cuenta que ya era de día y estaba en medio de un campo floreado. Un lugar que nada tenía que ver con el sitio donde había sido golpeado por la explosión del cargamento de Gato.

-¿Y cómo llegue a este sitio?-se pregunto el chico confundido.

-Yo te traje aquí-dijo alguien a un lado del chico.

Entonces Naruto vio a una joven arrodilladla a su lado, cuya edad seguramente era mayor a la suya. Le quedo claro que debía tratarse de una chica, pues tenía rasgos demasiado delicados como para pertenecer a un varón y vestía con un kimono rosa. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y su cabello era negro, con un largo que llegaba a sus hombros.

Esa sencillez le daba una gran belleza, por lo que Naruto rápidamente considero el peor escenario para su persona.

-¡Oh maldición! ¡Ya me morí y un ángel vino por mi!-dijo el chico halándose los pelos.

-No te preocupes-dijo la chica riendo y sonrojándose un poco por el comentario. –Aun sigues muy vivo. Aunque necesitaras algo de atencion medica. Recibiste un feo golpe hace poco.

-¿Estoy herido? Pero si no siento ninguna herida-dijo Naruto llevándose la mano a la cabeza. El chico entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía una fina capa de hielo cubriendo su sien derecha.

-Lo siento. No se me dan muy bien la medicina convencional y pensé que la mejor opción era detener el sangrado congelando la herida.

-¡Un momento!-dijo Naruto levantándose abruptamente. –Tú…..Tú eres el enmascarado que acompañaba a Zabuza.

-Sí, aunque creo que ya debe quedarte claro que soy un "ella".

-Oh cierto-dijo el chico haciendo la mirada a un lado con algo de vergüenza. – _Hubiera sido traumático si ese no hubiera sido el caso-_ pensó el chico. –De cualquier forma, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?-dijo el rubio despejando los pensamientos que le vinieron en ese momento.

-No podía permitir que murieras en aquel sitio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está el chico que me acompañaba?

-A él lo deje. No me interesaba en lo absoluto. Tú eras el que llamo mi atención, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Es por mi conexión con la Hokage o por el clan al que pertenezco?

-Esas son cosas que podrían interesar a mi protector. En realidad lo que me interesa es el poder que tú portas.

-¿Poder? No sé de qué estas hablándome-dijo Naruto haciéndose el desentendido.

-Por favor. No es necesario que lo ocultes. Ya tengo presente que eres como yo.

-¿Cómo tu?

-Solo mira a tu alrededor.

Entonces Naruto vio el campo donde estaba. En primer momento no fue fácil de apreciar, pero las flores a su alrededor inmediato estaban cubiertas por una capa de escarcha, tal como pasaba con la chica en frente suyo.

-¿Pero qué….? Un momento-dijo Naruto uniendo las ideas que le vinieron en ese momento. –Jutsu que manipulan el hielo y un aura extremadamente fría. Ya había leído sobre ello. Tú debes pertenecer al clan Yuki de Kiri-dijo él haciendo que la chica pusiera una mala cara.

-Te…..te equivocas. Yo ya no pertenezco a ese clan-dijo ella decaídamente.

-¿Por qué? Es más obvio que manipulas sus jutsu.

-El Hyoton está en mí, pero yo soy una aberración que mi clan no podía tolerar entre ellos-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie.

-¡Hey! Mantén distancia-dijo Naruto intentando tomar un kunai, solo para descubrir que no tenía la bolsa de estos.

-Lo lamento. Ya me han lastimado tantas veces que prefiero no correr riesgos-dijo la pelinegra mostrando su propia arma. –Pero tranquilo, no quiero hacerte daño.

-Es difícil creerlo cuando eres tú la que esta armada.

-No te preocupes. Esto es solo para que veas que soy-dijo la chica para entonces usar el kunai y cortarse el cuello con un rápido movimiento.

-¡Espera!-dijo Naruto tratando de detenerla, pero ella ya había actuado.

A pesar de lo hecho por la chica, la escena no se torno sangrienta ni nada por el estilo. El asombro fue el único sentimiento que se hizo presente en ese momento.

El principal dueño de la emoción fue el Uzumaki, pues vio como todo el cuello de la pelinegra se había tornado completamente blanco con un cierto brillo cristalino. Lo que se suponía era un herida mortal, solo era una muesca que fue rellenándose poco a poco con un fino polvo que rodeo todo el cuerpo de la joven.

-Tu cuerpo….Tu cuerpo no es de carne y hueso ¿verdad?-dijo Naruto muy confundido.

-A veces sí lo es, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo soy un montón de hielo andante.

-Asi que tu cuerpo es de nieve. Eres como una Yuki-Onna

-Sí. El nombre de un Yokai es apropiado para un monstruo como yo-dijo la chica con más pesar.

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa. De hecho me doy cuenta que no me has mencionado tu nombre.

-¿Eh?

-Lamento mi actitud inicial, pero no creo que necesite recordarte que tú y Zabuza intentaron matarme a mí y mis compañeros. Lo propio es que comencemos nuestra charla de nuevo con el pie correcto.

-Mi nombre es Haku-dijo la pelinegra, levemente sorprendida por el cambio de actitud del rubio.

-Bien, Haku. Lindo nombre por cierto-dijo el rubio causando un nuevo sonrojo en la mencionada. -Cuéntame tu historia desde el principio. Ahora me doy cuenta que tu y yo ciertamente podemos tener algo en común. Quisiera averiguar más al respecto.

* * *

Hola gente. Pensaba que podría terminar este arco en este capítulo, pero como que tolera una más para pasar a la siguiente parte. Espero que haya agradado el detalle de Fem Haku. Me extraño que nadie preguntara por eso.

Respondiendo a la pregunta de muchos.

Actualmente Naruto solo puede con una habilidad a la vez, pero es un detalle que cambiara con el tiempo. El tendrá un modesto repertorio de habilidades a la mano, pero siempre tendrá la limitante de que solo puede usar un tipo de habilidad a la vez. Sé que suena mal, pero aquellos con poderes miméticos siempre tienen problemas cuando absorben más de la cuenta.

 **Sharoark** : Gracias. Si lo hace.

 **omega9028** : la correcto sería decir que el reestructura los Kekkei Genkai para hacerlos más fuertes.

 **Bladetri** : Gracias.

 **Mario.R.E:** No puede decirse si es más fuerte, pero es un oponente peligroso.

 **OTAKUFire:** Su familia lo tomara muy bien. Sakura es otra historia, pero lo de que Naruto una habilidad es lo de menos. Ella debe preocuparse de la competencia.

 **Khan** : Naruto estará justamente en ese abismo entre los afortunados con grandes habilidades y los que ganan su poder con mucho esfuerzo. No puede depender de lo primero porque puede ser contrarrestado con las correctas medidas, pero tampoco tomar el segunda camino porque sus habilidades le impiden desarrollar ciertas cosas.

 **Skull Flame:** Gracias. Te aseguro que la "ración de puño" que planeo cumplirá con creces tus expectativas.

 **spark297:** Con Kakashi paso lo mismo que a Rin y Minato.

 **Giuseppe:** Aquí está la continuación.

 **Aprox** : Gracias. Me alegra que te guste esta historia.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Gracias. Luego veras lo sigue.

 **.946:** Gracias. Actualmente Natsumi y Mine no están mis planes, pero eso puede cambiar luego de que sean presentas las cinco que tengo fijas.

 **Redbleik** : Son relativamente permanentes. Los poderes se quedan hasta que Naruto entra en contacto con otro usuario de Kekkei Genkai.

Eso es todo por ahora. Me reportare con el siguiente capítulo en cuanto pueda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Uzumaki Flames**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 5**

[En la casa de Tazuna]

Hay cosas que Obito tenía muy claras, no solo por el rango que ostentaba, sino por sus años de experiencia. Una de ellas era simple, pero elemental. Nunca de los nuncas debes hacer enfadar a una mujer.

No importaba su tamaño, peso o edad. Ellas podían causarte un severo dolor si se lo proponían.

Al jounin le hubiera gustado hacérselo saber a Sasuke para así evitarle el puñetazo que le propino Sakura cuando él volvió sin Naruto y comento que tal cosa no importaba, pues había sido una baja aceptable.

Luego de que la pelirrosa le sacara la verdad a cachetadas, Sasuke explico lo sucedido a su equipo, incluyendo los detalles de su precipitada acción con el cargamento de pólvora.

En principio Obito se molesto mucho, pero luego analizo la información con detalle y dio su opinión.

-Si estuviéramos en una guerra tu acciones serian medianamente aceptables, Sasuke. Sin embargo, ese no es el caso. No era ni remotamente necesario que te expusieras a ti y tu compañero a esa situación-sentencio Obito.

-Hmp-bufo el Uchiha menor, sin saber que responder.

-Como explicaste que solo le perdiste el rastro a Naruto, es muy probable que él se encuentre bien. El debería tener una mayor resistencia y sus recientes habilidades deben haberle ayudado a sobrevivir a la explosión.

-Tal vez uso esa habilidad con el hielo para escudarse-dijo Sakura algo esperanzada.

-No. Tuve la suerte de solo rodar por la onda de impacto y no vi rastros de esa habilidad, una vez acabada la explosión-dijo Sasuke.

-Mas que hacer suposiciones, deberíamos ir al muelle. Es un hecho que las cosas se agitaran dentro de poco y debemos encontrar a Naruto cuanto antes-dijo Obito para luego abandonar el pueblo junto a sus genin.

[En el bosque]

-Los usuarios de Kekkei Genkai siempre han sido vistos con reojo por lo diferentes que son de las personas normales. El Chakra en ellos es tan fuerte y especial que causa que sus cuerpos tengan características únicas-explico Haku.

-No necesitas decírmelo. Soy un Uzumaki-dijo Naruto.

-Pero incluso tú debes entender que es extraño cuando una persona puede usar una habilidad sin Chakra.

-Eso sería imposible.

-No lo es-dijo la pelinegra creando una pequeña flor de hielo en sus manos. –Tal vez no se te haga evidente, pero no use nada de Chakra para hacer esto.

-¿Cómo?

-Según me explico Zabuza-sama, los shinobi usamos el Ninjutsu para subordinar los elementos. Sin embargo, yo no necesito de tal cosa para que generar hielo. Solo necesito pensarlo y puedo congelar el agua a mí alrededor.

-¿En serio? ¿No te toma algo de energía hacerlo?

-Ciertamente puedo cansarme si me esfuerzo mucho, pero solo es equivalente a una larga caminata. No es tan agobiante como un agotamiento de Chakra.

-Yo difiero. A me resultan más molestas las secuelas que dejan estas habilidades.

-Eso es porque no te has acostumbrado a ellas. Una vez que las integres a ti, no tendrás ningún inconveniente. Zabuza-sama me ayudo a controlar las mías.

-¿El también tiene una habilidad?

-No, pero es un buen maestro.

-Discúlpame si soy escéptico con esa idea. No me parece que el demonio de la niebla sea bueno enseñando. El mato a todos sus compañeros de academia.

-Reconozco que Zabuza-sama no siempre acude a los mejores métodos para resolver los problemas, pero si ese no fuera el caso no estuviera aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Como te dije, el clan Yuki no me vio como uno de los suyos. Es normal que a los no dignos del apellido se les destierre, pero conmigo no quisieron correr ese riesgo.

-Ellos….

-En efecto. Ellos quisieron matarme.

-¡Pero eso es inaceptable!-reclamo Naruto.

-Pero esa era la alternativa que tenían para un monstruo como yo.

-No debes pensar que tal cosa de ti.

-Luego de lo que hice, me cuesta hacerlo-dijo Haku decaídamente. –El desconcierto y la desesperación que me causaron ver que mis padres me querían muerta, causaron que perdiera el control de mis poderes, justo como a ti te paso hace unos días. El clan Yuki sabe cómo lidiar con el frio, pero el caos helado que cree estuvo más allá de su control.

-Suena como algo grave. Aun cuando los asuntos de clan se atienden de forma interna, seguro que hiciste un revuelo en tu aldea.

-Es correcto. Mi desastre me dio la oportunidad de escapar del recinto de mi clan, pero una vez que se esparció el rumor de lo que era, me vi perseguida por los ninja de Kiri.

-¿Fue allí cuando te encontraste con Zabuza?

-Sí. A el no le gusto que estuvieran persiguiendo a una niña solo por ser diferente y me ayudo escapar del País del Agua. Aun cuando eso significara que el quedara marcado como ninja renegado.

-Eso es sorpréndete. Pensaba que lo suyo había sido por algo mas grave.

-Las circunstancias llevaron a que el solo cometiera un crimen menor. Zabuza-sama siempre ha tenido problemas para encajar con los grupos con los que se asocia. El me dijo que tenía serios roces con los altos mandos de Kiri.

-¿Por qué?

-No le gustaba el hecho de que los usuarios de Kekkei Genkai fueran los que tuvieran el poder sobre Kiri. El piensa que el esfuerzo es lo fundamental para volverse fuerte.

-Le doy toda la razón.

-Es por eso que aun poseo parte del Ninjutsu de mi clan. No permite que dependa solo de mi habilidad única.

-Un autentico shinobi debe manejar todas las herramientas a su alcance. Me hubiera gustado conocer a tu maestro en otras circunstancias.

-No necesitas desear nada. Zabuza-sama me ha pedido que te convenza de que tengas una charla con él.

-¿Una charla? ¡Espera! ¿No estarán pidiéndome que….?

-Sí. ¿Quisiéramos que te unieras a nuestro grupo?

[En el mue… En lo que queda del muelle]

-¿¡Que paso!? ¿¡Que alguien me diga qué diablos paso!?-dijo Gato recogiendo las cenizas de lo que era una parte importante de su negocio. El contaba con extensas ganancias en otras localidades, pero ese cargamento en el País de las Olas era especialmente importante.

-No lo sabemos, Gato-sama. Todos los guardias murieron por la explosión-le dijo uno de sus matones.

-¡Sabotaje! ¡Esto debió ser sabotaje! ¡Seguro que fue por culpa de esos ninja que no pudiste matar!-reclamo el mafioso a Zabuza.

-No hay forma de saberlo-dijo el Momochi con su natural antipatía. –Un acto de sabotaje hecho por un shinobi hubiera sido más discreto. Algo como un agujero en las embarcaciones o el asesinato de tus hombres. Seguro que fue un accidente.

-No es posible. Puse a mis mejores hombros a cargo de este envió. Las fallas no eran tolerables.

-¿Qué era? Con este desastre es un hecho que no traías algo común.

-Arghh. Ya que. De todas formas estaré muerto cuando él se entere que perdí su cargamento-dijo Gato ahora sudando nervioso. –El barco que fue destruido traía armas. Cañones y pólvora.

-¿Cañones? ¿Cómo porque querías esa arma tan rudimentaria?

-No eran para mí. Fue encargo que me hizo….

-No es muy sabio hablar de más, enano-dijo un hombre que hizo presencia en el lugar.

Era un sujeto tan alto como Zabuza, pero mucho más fornido. De cabello naranja y tez clara. Vestía con unos pantalones negros y una camisa de tipo tanque de color azul. Lo más resaltante de su presencia eran los tubos rojos que llevaba en su espalda.

-¡Bando-sama!-dijo Gato poniéndose de rodillas. -¡Déjeme explicarle lo que sucedió!

-Aquí no hay nada que decir, sabandija. Fallaste en traer mi pequeño cargamento-dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo presuntuosamente.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Tenía todo preparado para recibir sus cosas, pero…..!-dijo el mafioso llorosamente.

-Sí. Eso veo-dijo Bando observando a Zabuza.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?-dijo el espadachín.

-Todo lo contrario. Me alegra ver a alguien como tú en este lugar. Haces valer el esfuerzo puesto en esta operación.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Empecemos con se debe. Mi nombre es Bando y ya debes haber escuchado de mí.

-Es correcto. Eres un muy buscado contrabandista de armas.

-Y por eso no puedo acercarme a potenciales aliados por los medios convencionales. Le confié a Gato un pequeño envio, porque quería contactar con los posibles guardaespaldas que el contrataría para proteger la carga. Me alegra ver que estuvo dispuesto a pagar por uno de los espadachines de niebla.

-La verdad es que yo…

-¡Sí! ¡Contrate a Zabuza con el fin de que el cuidara su cargamento!-dijo apresadoramente Gato, para ganar una mirada mortal del Momochi. –Y le pague una vasta suma porque sabía que usted lo valía-dijo para hacer entender a Zabuza que recibiría dinero si le seguía la corriente.

-¿Entonces porque mi barco se encuentra destruido?-cuestiono Bando.

-Aun no sabemos las causas de incidente. Deme algo de tiempo para….

-Lo siento. Soy alguien con la agenda apretada. De cualquier forma, ese cargamento no tenía tanto valor. Era más que solo una cortina para mi verdadera misión.

-¿Y porque soy visto como un aliado? Es cierto que trabajo para el mejor postor, pero admito que no me agradan los negocios con los bajos fondos-dijo Zabuza.

-Es cierto que ahora estamos operando por caminos clandestinos, pero eventualmente seremos algo de gran importancia para el mundo.

-No estás diciéndome nada que me convenza.

-Solo escucha.

[En el bosque]

-Mira. Tal vez no estés familiarizada con esto, pero yo soy muy leal a mi aldea. No hay ninguna razón por la que podría plantearme abandonarla-dijo Naruto a Haku.

-¿En serio no hay nada?-dijo la pelinegra con decepción.

-A pesar de que Konoha tiene cosas que me molestan, es allí donde están mi familia y mis amigos.

-¿Y crees que ellos seguirán junto a ti luego de que se enteren de tus nuevas habilidades?

-Por supuesto. Ese es el punto de una familia. Ella acepta a sus miembros por quienes son, sin importa la diferencias que hay entre ellos.

-Esa idea me parece absurda.

-Se que las cosas son más duras cuando se pertenece a un clan, pero….

-No, Naruto. Tú no sabes cuál es la desesperación de ser rechazado por los tuyos-dijo la pelinegra mientras un aura helada le empezaba a cubrir. –No sabes que es la desesperación de estar completamente solo.

-Ciertamente no he tenido esa desdicha, pero no significa que no comprenda que te sientas mal. Además, nunca he dicho que no podríamos ser amigos-dijo Naruto atento a cualquier acción que pudiera hacer la chica.

-¡No me creas una tonta! ¡Ahora que sabes sobre mi secreto seguro que harás que tus compañeros me sigan como un monstruo!

-¡Nunca haría tal cosa!-le reclamo Naruto.

-¡A un lado, dobe!-escucho el rubio antes de que una bola de fuego cruzara el campo e hiciera que tanto Haku y Naruto se separaran con un salto.

-¡Sasuke!-dijo el Uzumaki al ver que el mencionado llego junto a Sakura y Obito. -¿¡Qué hacen aquí!?

-Salvándote el pellejo-dijo Sasuke llegando al lugar.

-Muchas gracias. Tú sí que tomas decisiones muy acertadas-le respondió Naruto con un tono muy sarcástico, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Sasuke.

-Hmpf.

-Que alegría ver que estas bien, Naruto-dijo Sakura llegando al sitio. –Pensábamos que habías muerto.

-Logre sobrevivir a la explosión. Aunque debo decir que fue gracias a la ayuda de…..

-Eso está bien, Naruto. Pero ahora debemos lidiar con nuestro…. ¿enemiga? –dijo Obito confuso por la apariencia de Haku. –Juraba que ese sujeto con las técnicas de hielo era un hombre.

-Resulta que no. No se preocupen. Ella no es nuestra enemiga.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? Incluso te ha atacado-dijo Sakura señalado la herida que tenía el rubio cubierta con hielo.

-No, esto es…

-No te preocupes, Naruto. No tienes que explicar nada. Somos enemigos y al parecer no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo-dijo Haku, mientras una capa de hielo empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo. –Lamento que eso signifique que tenga que matarte.

Sin más advertencia, Haku empezó su ataque. Una línea de hielo se extendió hacia el equipo 7 y de ella surgieron múltiples púas que por poco los ensartan.

Obito rápidamente reconoció que su enemigo ahora representaba una mayor amenaza y se dispuso a atacarle con todas sus fuerzas. Un **Katon: Jutsu Flor del Fenix** fue realizado por el jounin, pero rápidamente fulminado por unos chuscos que arrojo Haku con sus manos.

Sasuke pensó que aquella acción le daba una oportunidad para realizar su ofensiva y lanzar unos shuriken. Sin embargo, los sentidos de la pelinegra estaban muy alertas y congelo los proyectiles, deteniéndolos en el aire.

Tras esta acción, Haku recogió sus brazos y luego los agito en un movimiento de arco, provocando que fueran expulsadas varias agujas de hielo que fueron en todas las direcciones.

Los usuarios del Sharingan no tuvieron problemas para descifrar las trayectorias de los proyectiles y tomar las acciones evasivas pertinentes. Sin embargo, Sakura no tenía tal facilidad y se vio indefensa ante los letales helados senbon. A sabiendas de que su nefasto destino, la chica cerró los ojos resignada.

-¡Cálmate de una vez, Haku!-escucho Sakura de Naruto. Ante el retraso del ataque que esperaba recibir, la Haruno abrió los ojos y observo como una pared de hielo se extendía frente suyo. -¡Ya te dije que no soy tu enemigo!

-¡Mientes!-dijo la pelinegra para entonces crear formar una esfera de hielo en sus manos. Levito el objeto en una especie de ventisca que provoco que fuera envuelto con púas y luego lo arrojo como si se tratara de una bola de demolición.

Naruto rápidamente tomo a Sakura y logro hacerla un lado antes de que su defensa fuera destrozada.

Haku entonces arrojo unos shuriken helados contra el rubio, que fueron detenidos por un improvisado escudo circular que formo el chico. Naruto luego tomo el disco y lo arrojo contra su oponente como si se tratara de un fuma shuriken. El proyectil no era nada afilado a pesar de ser de hielo, pero igual logro hacerle daño a Haku derribándola con un contundente golpe.

-Naruto, tu estas….-dijo Obito sorprendido por las acciones de su pupilo.

-¿Dominado este poder? Creo que eso es decir mucho-dijo Naruto creando una pared frente suyo. -Resulta que usted tiene razón. Puedo copiar Kekkei Genkai o algo así. Ella tiene uno llamado Hyoton y eso me da la habilidad de crear hielo. Sobre como lo estoy usando. Me he dado cuenta que esta habilidad depende de mis emociones. Estoy tratando de mantenerme calmado para que no se descontrole.

-Exacto. Incluso bajo el fuego enemigo, un shinobi debe mantener la cabeza fría.

Obito entonces recibió unas muy duras miradas de sus estudiantes por su pésimo juego de palabras.

Para su fortuna, el jounin no tuvo que soportar del trato por mucho tiempo, pues Haku volvió a la acción. Esta vez con mayor intensidad.

Era cierto que Naruto había logrado levantar formas unas decentes paredes horizontales con su cero experiencia, pero el mismo dudaba de poder defender a sus compañeros del ataque que estaba planeando su oponente.

Un domo de espejos de hielo había rodeado al equipo 7 por completo y ellos no esperaban que eso significara algo bueno. Especialmente luego de haber visto las habilidades de la pelinegra.

Haku estaba por entrar a uno de los espejos cuando una voz muy conocida le detuvo.

-Haku-dijo Zabuza a unos cuantos metros de la chica.

-¡Zabuza-sama!-dijo Haku, ahora con un tono más relajado. –Disculpe mi tardanza. He estado haciendo lo que me dijo, pero…..

-No es necesario que te expliques-dijo el espadachín con su voz severa. –Ha habido un cambio de planes.

-En ese caso déjeme terminar nuestro encargo. Ellos saben de mis habilidades y debo…..

-No importa. Nuestro trabajo conjunto ha terminado.

-E-entiendo. ¿Pero no cree que deba asegurarme de eliminar a los testigos?

-No, Haku. No ha entendido bien. Nuestra asociación ha acabado-dijo el Momochi con la mirada oscurecida.

Antes de que su ayudante pudiera pronunciar una palabra, Zabuza incrusto un kunai en su estomago y tomo su cuerpo con una abismal velocidad. Luego le arrojo contra un árbol cercano, provocando que este se cuartera un poco.

- **Suiton: Choque Profundo** -el ninja renegado entonces formo una esfera irregular de agua en sus manos, que luego la arrojo con extrema fuerza hacia Haku, tanta que destrozo el árbol y varios que le seguían.

Decir que el equipo 7 estaba conmocionado era un eufemismo. Ya tenían muy en claro que Zabuza era un shinobi aterrador, pero esas acciones reafirmaban el demonio que muchos decían que era.

Si bien hacia rato que los ninja de Konoha estaban en la posibilidad de escapar de la trampa de Haku, estos solo se movieron cuando los espejos de hielo se rompieron.

-¡Haku!-exclamo Naruto yendo al sitio donde yacía la chica.

El jounin Uchiha quiso detenerle, pero determino que era más importante prestarle atención al enemigo que quedaba. Esto de cualquier forma resulto fútil, pues Zabuza se disolvió en un charco de agua, demostrando que el espadachín de la niebla solo había hecho presencia mediante un **Mizu Bushin**.

Naruto se dispuso a revisar entre los escombros con la esperanza de que la pelinegra hubiera sobrevivido a ese brutal ataque. Para cuando le encontró, no supo que pensar.

Haku se había convertido por completo en hielo, cosa que fue por demás oportuna. Su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente destrozado y tenía grietas que se repartían por todo su pecho y torso. Sus ojos estaban de par en par, con una mirada totalmente perdida. El único rastro vida, si a aquello se le podía describir de tal forma, era el halo helado que salía de su boca. El cual era despedido de forma rítmica como si se tratara de una respiración. A Naruto no le tomo mucho darse cuenta que la chica estaba en total shock.

De alguna forma él podía entenderle. Haku se había estado refiriendo a Zabuza como su única persona de confianza y era un hecho que lo ocurrido le había destrozado en más de un sentido.

[Lejos de allí]

-Jajajaja. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Si lo hiciste!-dijo Bando en medio de carcajadas, mientras avanzaba por el bosque.

-¿Acaso dudabas de mi palabra?-le respondió Zabuza.

-Discúlpame si lo hice. Dicen que los espadachines de la niebla se ponen muy apegados con sus ayudantes y temí que era un caso.

-Si tanto crees conocer debes saber que considero a todos los que me rodean como meras herramientas. Haku era solo eso. Una herramienta para un fin.

-¡Ouch! Es un hecho esa actitud es la razón que no tienes muchos asociados.

-Se supone que tú cambiaras eso.

-Y se cumplirá. Te dije que podrías tener una audiencia con mi benefactor si matabas a esa chica y eso tendrás.

-Eso espero. Ya quiero abandonar este inmundo país.

-Somos dos. Ahora andando. No quiero compararte con esa sabandija, pero Gato también gano la oportunidad de participar en unos negocios muy lucrativos y debo ir por él.

-Como quieras-dijo Zabuza, para entonces detenerse por un breve momento y mirar atrás. Luego continúo siguiendo al mercenario sin decir otra palabra.

Los siguientes días fueron raros para el equipo 7. Obito tenía presente que había obrado de forma poco convencional en esa misión, pero no esperaba el desenlace que se dio.

Para su desconcierto y el de los habitantes de Nami, Gato y sus hombres dejaron el país tras el evento ocurrido en los muelles. Se esperaba que hubiera algún tipo de represalia, pero los asentamientos que usaban los bandidos fueron abandonados con tal velocidad, que daba la impresión que ellos habían escapado.

Obito no creía que ese fuera el caso, pero tuvo que aparentar que si lo hacía, ya que Tazuna creyó que todo era responsabilidad de los shinobi que había contratado. El jounin sabía que no había cumplido su cometido, pero a Konoha no le convenían las misiones inconclusas y opto por quedarse callado. Además eso disminuiría todas las explicaciones que tendría que darle a la Hokage por tomar esa misión que no debía. Cosa que era muy importante porque ya tenía otro asunto incomodo entre manos.

Convencer a Naruto de que su "amiga" era un enemigo fue algo imposible. El chico había dicho que le iba a cuidar y se veía que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, pues cuando el jounin se negó a dejar entrar a Haku en la casa de Tazuna, el Uzumaki simplemente se dio la media vuelta e hizo un iglú en el patio de la misma.

Al final el Uchiha decidió no discutir y le dejo en paz. Como la chica aparentemente era una kunoichi de Kiri, podría proporcionar importante a Konoha y eso evitaría que pareciera que Naruto estaba cometiendo traición o algo así.

Ver al Uzumaki cuidar a la pelinegra fue escena extraña para muchos. No solo por el hecho de que esa era un actitud rara entre shinobi, sino porque Haku no era alguien exactamente normal.

La pelinegra había recuperado su apariencia original, pero su brazo seguía perdido y era sustituido por un extraño muñón de hielo quebrado. Lo mismo pasaba con la puñalada que había recibido en el estomago. La abertura permanencia inalterable en medio de su piel, en una extraña armonía. Haku permanecía inconsciente, lo que era un alivio para Naruto, quien pensaba que eso evitaba que ella volviera por completo a la normalidad y sufriera de una severa hemorragia.

Sakura quería comprender la actitud de su amigo, pero con todo lo ocurrido por habilidad que adquirió, ella no sabía cómo abordarle. Se le ocurrió que podría hacer uso de sus habilidades con el Ninjutsu Medico, mas no estaba segura de que fuera a funcionar. El Ninjutsu Medico era personas, no para muñecas de hielo.

En efecto. Entre todas las cosas, la pelirrosa no podía ignorar que Haku era alguien muy hermosa que en cierta forma le superaba. Ella no tenía un cabello estridente y raro como el suyo y tenía un rostro como de porcelana.

Por último se tenía a Sasuke, quien estaba molesto por el hecho de que Naruto también estaba cometiendo faltas en la misión y no había sido reprendido de la misma forma con la que el había sufrido.

No quería admitirlo, pero aun seguía muy adolorido por el puñetazo que le había dado Sakura en la quijada. No entendía cómo es que le había golpeado con tanta fuerza, sobre todo porque ella era la peor usuaria de Taijutsu de la academia. Realmente no quería saber que le esperaba al pobre diablo que fuera su pareja, claro, si es que tal cosa pasaba.

Tras unos días de viaje, esas eran las únicas cosa que ocupaban la mente de los miembros del equipo 7. Actualmente Naruto llevaba a Haku en su espalda, cosa que solo podía lograr por el hecho de que hacía mucho ejercicio. No es que la chica fuera pesada, pero como le llevaba un par de años, era un poco complicada de llevar.

Cuando llegaron a Konoha, Obito permitió a Sakura y Sasuke retirarse a sus hogares. El como jounin tenía el deber de dar los informes de misión. Naruto sin embargo si tenía quedarse, pues le debía algunas explicaciones a su madre y por lo tanto no tenía el derecho de escaparse de esa muy tediosa charla.

Sakura y Sasuke vieron como su compañero se fue con el jounin y aunque también quisieron relatar su punto de vista, prefirieron mantenerse al margen por el momento. Una vez que esa chica de hielo fuera encerrada, las cosas podrían arreglarse un poco.

Ambos caminaron un par de calles y luego se separaron, tomando cada quien el camino para su respectivo hogar.

-Disculpe, ¿podría decirme en donde podría encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki?-dijo una fémina encapuchada que se acerco a Sasuke.

-Porque no buscas en la basura. Seguro que allí encontraras ese perdedor-dijo Sasuke, quien ahora no soportaba la idea de que Naruto se hiciera más popular que el.

Sakura no había avanzado mucho cuando un fuerte estruendo le alerto. Ante ella paso un objeto que aterrizo en la pared de una casa cercana. Quedo horrorizada al ver que se trataba de Sasuke, quien estaba enterrado en el concreto con la humeante huella de un puñetazo en el rostro.

La pelirrosa entonces vio por el agujero dejado por su compañero, el cual había atravesado un par de viviendas. Al final se encontraba la perpetradora del ataque, quien aun tenía el brazo erguido por la potencia del golpe dado.

-No…. ¡NO TE BURLES DEL TÍO NARUTO!-dijo la chica que entonces perdió su capa, mostrando así su rostro muy enfadado.

Se trataba de una joven que Sakura supuso que no debía ser mayor que ella. De tez clara y cabello negro, el cual tenía una porción blanca que coincidía con el mechón que cubría la parte izquierda de su rostro. Sus ojos negros eran cubiertos por un par anteojos de montura roja y su ropa consistía en un qipao de color rojo, unos protectores de brazos negros y unos shorts blancos. Todo con las otras cosas estándar de un ninja como un porta kunai y una banda de Konoha.

Esa vestimenta y apariencia hicieron que Sakura se sintiera muy extraña, aunque era claro que no podía sentirse de otra forma. Esa chica había derribado a su compañero y ella tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

Corte. Espero que esta última parte les haya cortado el aliento, pues esa era una de las dificultades que tenía para este capítulo. No diré nada más, pues prefiero dar espacio a sus conclusiones.

 **bladetri** : Gracias.

 **trollmemex** : siento por la tardanza. Me ha sido difícil escribir últimamente.

 **omega9028** : Si algo así. Como que los centinelas es mucho. ¿Te parecen marionetas centinelas?

 **OTAKUFire:** Naruto no abandonaría a Sakura solo porque consiguió un Kekkei Genkai, pero la cosa podría cambiar con esta rival que llego.

 **kit berserk:** la técnica de ocultar de Naruto no es tal cosa. Es algo así como si el consiguiera la vista de un halcón o la vista de rayos X de Superman. No se activa por chakra.

 **SEOR BLACK:** Lo admito. Este es un poco más largo.

 **alexanderpetroni** **:** Yo tampoco?

 **ichimaruuu:** Gracias. Naruto absorbe todo tipo de chakra, pero solo desarrolla poderes de aquellos que son Kekkei obtener algo relacionado al Senjutsu tendría que acudir a Juugo.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias. Si Sasuke es un pesado y ya tuvo su merecido.

 **Skull Flame** : Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas. Tal vez no fue la golpiza del siglo, pero creo que quien proporciono el golpe hace que este duela mucho más. La comparativa con Haku sería con alguien más obvia y este seria Iceman. Creo que con lo ocurrido, es un hecho que ella es una de las finales. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **spark297:** más bien seria con los Xmen. XD. Gracias.

 **Xpegasox:** las habilidades de Naruto no son permanentes, pero como tendrá un acceso casi constante al chakra de esas habilidades, será casi como si lo fueran. De momento son 5 las integrantes. Kushina y compañía aun está en discusión.

Eso es todo por ahora.


	6. Chapter 6

**Uzumaki Flames**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 6**

-Urgh. Este va a ser uno de esos días-dijo Kushina con desagrado mientras veía la camilla Sasuke Uchiha pasar por enfrente de la habitación del hospital en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué demonios paso?-pregunto Naruto algo impactado por ver a su compañero así.

-Según la declaración de la kunoichi Haruno se trataba de una miembro de la aldea. Ella no sabe el motivo exacto del ataque, pero dice que la perpetradora menciono al joven Uzumaki- explico un Anbu con máscara de pájaro.

-¿Yo?-dijo el rubio confundido

-Según la declaración exacta de Haruno, la atacante dijo al joven Uchiha "no te burles del tío Naruto".

-Eso sí que es inusual-dijo Kushina. -¿Acaso la atacante era de cabello rojo? Quiero decir, ¿tenía rasgo de un Uzumaki?

-Negativo. Según la descripción dada, la atacante era de cabello negro-dijo el Anbu acercando una tableta con el informe tomado. -Por extraño que parezca, su porte corresponde con usual de los miembros Uchiha de la aldea. No obstante, parece tener teñido parte de su cabello de blanco. Estamos usando esa característica para darle caza.

-La sospechosa tiene la edad promedio de un genin. ¿Cómo es que no le han conseguido?

-El objetivo se mueve a una velocidad inusual. Ha logrado desaparecer del lugar de los hechos antes de que pudiéramos llegar.

-Entiendo. Manténgame al tanto. Tengo que saber que debo notificarle al jefe del clan Uchiha-dijo la pelirroja antes de que el Anbu desapareciera. – ¿Entiendes que esto no es bueno, hijo?-dijo Kushina girando hacia Naruto.

-Sí. Es demasiada casualidad que la atacante de Sasuke se parezca a Haku-dijo el rubio preocupado.

-Te seré sincera. Si creo toda tu historia sobre lo sucedido en el País de las Olas, sin embargo tengo que también manejar la posibilidad que el cuerpo helado de esa chica solo es un títere para encubrir una infiltración en la aldea. Como Hokage no puedo permitir que tal cosa suceda bajo mis narices.

-Te aseguro que Haku no tiene nada que ver con ese asunto. Sigue en shock por la traición que sufrió.

-No lo sé. El truco de la doble traición es uno de los más viejos de la historia shinobi.

-Ya te lo dije hace un rato. Me hago responsable por cualquier cosa que haga Haku. Quiero que se le admita como una refugiada.

-Sí, sí. Ya me lo habías dicho. ¿No crees que eres demasiado joven como para acudir a esa clausula de nuestras leyes?

-Ciertamente aun no tengo los credenciales como para que mi palabra tenga el peso necesario para esta petición, pero espero que se pueda hacer una excepción en esta ocasión-dijo Naruto viendo a su madre seriamente,

-Ok. No es necesario que me veas de esa forma. De todas formas no sueles pedirme muchas cosas y no veo porque te negare esto.

-Espero que eso no tenga que ver con lo otro de lo que te hable.

-Vayamos a mi oficina. ¿Quieres? Allí tendremos la comodidad y privacidad que necesitamos.

-¿Pero que pasara con Haku?

-Ya le tienen bajo observación. Tanto medica como shinobi. De momento déjala en sus manos.

-De acuerdo-dijo Naruto suspirando con algo de cansancio. Había estado poniendo toda su atención en el asunto de cuidar a Haku y ya el agotamiento le estaba pasando factura.

[En la biblioteca de Konoha]

 _-¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡Voy a matar a ese idiota!-_ grito mentalmente cierta fugitiva estrellando su rostro contra el libro que tenía en su manos. - _¿¡Porque demonios tuve que hacerle caso a ese cabeza hueca!?-_ dijo viendo por una ventana que daba a la calle.

Allí contemplo el muy conocido monte Hokage y trago con nerviosismo mientras comparaba lo visto con la información que leía.

- _Esto es malo. Realmente malo_ -se dijo ella sudando frio. – _De alguna forma entiendo que no esté el tio Naruto, ¿pero porque el rostro del Yondaime está errado? Definitivamente necesito averiguar más sobre la aldea._

-Sí. Una joven con esa descripción entro hace un rato-escucho la chica de la encargada de la biblioteca.

-¡Rápido! ¡Que no escape!-dijo un Anbu divisando a la joven.

-¡Maldición!-exclamo ella a ver que estaba siendo acorralada por un grupo de tres Anbu que se lanzaron sobre ella de forma que no hubiera escape posible. -¡Deténganse!-grito a la vez que una burbuja envolvía los alrededores con una espesa luz azul.

Entonces los temibles Anbu pasaron de una veloz y certera carga a un lento y torpe acercamiento.

-¡Discúlpeme!-dijo la chica poniéndose nerviosa al ver como los sujetos se movían tan lánguidamente. –El efecto se pasara en un rato. Yo….. esto…..mejor me voy-dijo ella antes de irse por la ventana del edificio, dejando a los shinobi a medio camino de su "captura".

[En la torre Hokage]

-¡NO RESPIRO! ¡NO RESPIRO!-trataba de advertir Naruto mientras su rostro pasaba de rojo a purpura por el fuerte abrazo que le propinaba su madre.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo la Uzumaki mientras saltaba con el chico como si tratara de una niña con un peluche. -¡Mi hijo ha conseguido ese poder!

-No…puedo….-dijo el chico con sus últimos alientos.

-Oh si-dijo la mujer apenada soltando al joven. –Lo siento. Creo que me sobresalte un poco.

-¿Qué…que ha sido…..eso?-dijo Naruto recuperando el aliento.

-¿Qué?

-Esa….reacción.

-¿Esperabas otra cosa?

-Bueno. En realidad no. Siempre has sido muy emotiva en lo que se refiere a los Kekkei Genkai de mis hermanas, pero creí que te sorprenderías más con el poder que conseguí.

-Créeme que estoy impresionada. Nunca pensé que uno de mis hijos conseguiría uno de los poderes más insignes del clan Uzumaki.

-¿Eh? No lo entiendo. ¿No son las **Cadenas de Adamantina** y el **Ojo de la Mente de Kagura** los Kekkei Genkai propios de los Uzumaki?

-Es correcto. Esos son sus Kekkei Genkai. No obstante hay cierto poder que ellos han desarrollado que sobrepasa a estos. En realidad no es exclusivo de nuestro clan, pero ellos son quienes han manifestado el mayor número de casos.

-¿Dices que hay varios Uzumaki como Haku?

-Más o menos. No he escuchado de nadie que pueda convertirse en hielo, pero si hay muchos que hacen cosas fuera de lo ordinario.

-No lo capto muy bien.

-Déjame contarte una historia-dijo Kushina para ir a su escritorio. –Toma asiento, será algo larga.

-Ok-dijo el chico para hacer lo pedido.

-¿Qué sabes del asedio Uzumaki?

-Lo que sabe todo el mundo. Kumo, Kiri e Iwa intentaron destruir al clan Uzumaki y su país luego de que determinaran que su poder era muy grande como para permitir que fueran parte del plano político de la región.

-Correcto. ¿Y sabes por qué no lo consiguieron?

-Los Uzumaki usaron un sello protector que aniquilo por completo a los atacantes. Las bajas enemigas fueron tales que los países firmaron un acuerdo de paz con Uzu para evitar sufrir más perdidas.

-Eso solo es media verdad. En realidad los Uzumaki no hicieron uso de sus sellos. Estos hubieran sido inútiles.

-¿¡Qué!?-dijo Naruto impresionado.

-Uzu no solo era superado mil hombres a uno, sino que tenía como desventaja el no contar con el suficiente territorio terrestre con el que hacerle frente al enemigo. Si ellos peleaban, lo tendrían que hacer en su propio hogar y sufrirían de pérdidas atroces.

-¿Entonces como se defendieron?

-Escúchame, Naruto. Este es un secreto de alto nivel entre los Uzumaki. Solo lo pueden saber los de nuestro clan-dijo Kushina muy seria. –Si se supiera el balance del mundo podría verse comprometido.

-Mantendré mis labios sellados-dijo el rubio.

-Espero que lo hagas. No se lo he dicho a tus hermanas porque no lo he visto necesario, pero contigo el caso es diferente-dijo la pelirroja tomando aire. –Para fines prácticos se puede decir que Uzu no se defendió del asedio que sufrió. No cuando solo un hombre tomo el asunto en su manos.

-¿Disculpa?

-Un Uzumaki. Solo fue necesario de un único hombre para hacer que los ejércitos enemigos temblaran y se desmoronaran. Su nombre era Max Uzumaki, un miembro inusual del clan ya que carecía del distintivo cabello rojo de este. Sin embargo, eso no evito que pusieran todo su empeño para defender su hogar-explico la Hokage. –El ya era versado con las **Cadenas de Adamantina,** peroestas reaccionaban de una forma diferente con él. Su nivel era tal que incluso podía manipular las creadas por otros miembros del clan.

-Wow.

-No paso mucho antes de que se diera cuenta que su poder se extendía a todos los metales. No importaba si se trataba de un pequeño kunai o una maciza campana. El podía hacer que todos los metales respondieran a sus órdenes.

-Oh ya puedo imagino como termino eso.

-¿Menciona un ninja que no use metal en su armamento o equipo? Encontraras la respuesta difícil. Solo los jounin de alto nivel y Kage tienen la suficiente habilidad como para permitirse prescindir de esos implementos. Max tenía eso muy en cuenta y por eso dio rienda suelta a sus poderes en el campo de batalla.

-Ok. De repente mi respeto paso a ser miedo-dijo el rubio imaginándose como debió ser la escena de esa masacre.

-Shuriken, kunai, senbon, espadas e incluso la misma sangre se volvieron las armas de Max. Todo aquel que portara una banda ninja en esa batalla estaba sentenciado a muerte. La marea de cadáveres que rodeo Uzu por esos tiempos dejo eso muy en claro.

-Me cuesta creer que una persona hizo todo eso.

-Ciertamente es un escenario difícil de imaginar. A pesar de que los Uzumaki tenemos fama de ser implacables en batalla, las acciones de Max estaban mas allá de lo que pudiera tolerarse de un ser humano. Declararlo como un criminal era demasiado, después de todo el fue un héroe para el país, por eso se acordó que lo mejor era ocultar sus acciones. Los únicos testigos de su ataque fueron los Uzumaki, así que no resulto difícil hacerlo.

-Suena algo injusto. ¿El no recibió ningún tipo de merito?

-Cuando un shinobi es leal a un pueblo, la mera conservación de este es suficiente recompensa. Max ya era un hombre de edad avanzada y sabia que había dejar en claro que el poder de Uzu estaba en todos sus miembros, no solo en sus guerreros más fuerte. Ese era un fallo que habían cometido Hashirama y Tobirama. Se hicieron los estandartes absolutos del poder de Konoha, lo que los volvió un blanco para todos sus enemigos.

-Entiendo. ¿De allí viene la historia que todos conocemos?

-Correcto. Se acordó que atribuirá la responsabilidad de la victoria de Uzu a sus sellos. No podemos negar que estos tienen un gran poder, pero incluso ellos palidecen ante alguien que puede manipular las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Si la historia que te conto Haku es verdad, los Yuki perdieron a su mejor integrante por idiotas.

-Lo mismo va para ese Zabuza. Aun no entiendo porque la dejo a un lado.

-Solo esperemos que no sea por un plan de infiltración.

-Estas siendo paranoica.

-Solo soy cuidadosa. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto papeleo tendría que mandarle al Daimyo en caso de que se permitiera una invasión en mi guardia?

-Ya me lo has dicho un par de veces-dijo el chico recordando todas las quejas por el papeleo. -¿Y qué fue de Max? Quiero decir. ¿En serio dejaron pasar a alguien tan poderoso así como así?

-Desgraciadamente el esfuerzo que realizo Max fue demasiado y poco tiempo después del asedio el falleció. Como un pequeño, pero sutil homenaje se llamo a la resistencia de Uzu, operación Magneto. Los responsables del ataque sobreentendieron que los Uzumaki habíamos logrado contener el elemento Imán en nuestro sellos por lo que se dio como satisfactorio el encubrimiento.

-Wow. Nunca me imagine que las cosas habían pasado de esa forma y que este poder era algo común en los Uzumaki. Por un momento pensé que yo sería un fenómeno o algo así.

-Aunque ese fuera el caso aun seguiría amándote, querido. No te que preocuparte por eso.

-Discúlpame si difiero-dijo Naruto con el seño fruncido y cruzado de brazos. -Siempre tienes tu atención en las chicas.

-Yo…. lo lamento-dijo la pelirroja cabizbaja. –Se que no debería haberte descuidado así, pero yo…..tengo mis razones.

-¿Cuáles?

-No sé si debería decirlas-dijo Kushina ahora sonrojada.

-Mientras que no se por una idiotez como que estabas decepcionada de que no tuviera u Kekkei Genkai, no te juzgare.

-Bueno. Tú me recuerdas mucho a Minato.

-¿Eh?

-Claro que eso es algo obvio dado que eres su hijo-dijo ella riendo nerviosamente. -Pero dejando a un lado su parecido físico, el verte esforzándote tanto para volverte un gran shinobi provoca que lo pueda sentir de nuevo a mi lado-dijo ahora con un tono melancólico. -Intervenir en tu entrenamiento hubiera arruinado esa imagen.

-Mamá, lo siento—dijo Naruto apenado, ya que sabía que había tocado un punto sensible.

-Tranquilo. Es solo que a veces lo extraño-dijo ella limpiando una lágrima. -

-Yo también. De hecho ahora lamento que no podre ser un shinobi justo como él. Estos poderes arruinan ese plan.

-No te mortifiques. Aun sin ellos, tú hubieras tomado un camino diferente al suyo. Todos tomamos un camino propio y nadie no puede sentirse orgulloso de ello.

-Tienes razón.

-Ahora que estamos en ese tema quisiera explicarte unas cosas. Puede que no sepa mucho de tu habilidad, pero en Uzu se tenía una idea general de lo que eran-dijo la Uzumaki retomando su tono de voz activo. –Si los Kekkei Genkai son denominados "limites" por su restricción entre clanes, poderes como la tuya pueden denominarse "aberturas" por su condición tan liberal. Un Kekkei Genkai se hereda sin ningún tipo de cambio. Por más grande que sea el poder de su usuario, no hay ninguna garantía de que sus descendientes lo obtengan de la misma. Solo toma el caso de Tsunade como ejemplo para que te des una idea. Obtuvo un nivel de Chakra como el de su abuelo, pero con el Mokuton es otra historia. Con poderes como el tuyo y el de Max no sucede lo mismo. Ellos evolucionan las habilidades que tuvieran como base y crean cosas completamente alocadas. ¿Crear poderes en base al Chakra que copias de otros? ¡Eso hubiera enloquecido a cualquier otro Hokage!

-¿Cómo?

-Seguramente te podrían en algún programa para hacer súper ninja o algo por estilo. Tienes suerte de que yo esté a cargo porque de ninguna forma permitirá que te metieran en un programa de crianza-dijo la pelirroja con los ojos en llamas, para luego calmarse. –Claro que no estaría mal tener unos cuantos nietos-dijo ella pensativa.

-¡Mamá!-reclamo Naruto todo rojo.

-Lo siento. No debo estar pensando en esas cosas…todavía.

-Eres un caso serio-dijo el rubio suspirando con preocupación. –Por cierto. Cuando el Anbu menciono que el atacante me había llamado tío Naruto, preguntaste por si tenía rasgos Uzumaki. ¿Por qué?

-Para descartar. Miembros de Uzu vendrán pronto a la aldea y quería verificar si ellos no eran los causantes del incidente.

-¿Pero porque uno de ellos me llamaría tio?

-Ya sabes que nuestro clan está bastante…mezclado. Nuestro árbol familiar hace que los títulos se vuelvan confusos. Esa fue una de las razones por las que vine a Konoha. Quería hacer un camino que me hiciera única entre todos los Uzumaki.

-Pues no puedes decir que no lo has logrado-dijo Naruto orgulloso de ese aspecto.

-Gracias.

Entonces el momento emotivo fue interrumpido por la apertura de una trampilla en el techo de la habitación. De allí cayó cierta chica de lentes, justo en el medio del escritorio de la Hokage junto a una nube de polvo y telarañas.

-¡Cough! ¡Cough! ¡Cielos!-dijo la pelinegra. -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que limpiaron ese lugar?-dijo apartando el polvo de su rostro.

-¿¡Espera que….!? –dijo Kushina completamente en shock por la intrusa.

-¡Es la que buscan los Anbu, mamá!-dijo Naruto reconociendo que la chica era la misma que la descrita por Sakura.

-¿Mama? ¿Tío Naruto?-dijo la chica de lentes sorprendida.

Sin embargo, no pudo decir mucho más debido a que fue apresada por unas cadenas que rodearon su cuerpo de forma ágil y certera.

-¿¡Qué es esto!?-dijo la chica con los brazos atados a su torso, siendo suspendida de cabeza por la usuaria de la cadenas.

-¡Tu! ¿¡Como entraste!?- dijo Kushina con los ojos en llamas.

Cualquier intención de la joven por guardar silencio fue anulada por furiosa mirada de la pelirroja, que para su víctima era tal cual la de un demonio.

-Yo…..conocía ese pasadizo.

-¿Quién te hablo de él?

-¿Un Kage?-dijo la chica insegura de su propia respuesta.

-Muy chistosa. Ya veremos que tal estará tu humor luego de un interrogatorio en el Departamento de Inteligencia. Allí cantaras todo lo que sabes.

-Incluso lo de Max-dijo la pelinegra ahora poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sobretodo lo de Max—dijo Kushina confiada para luego palidecer. ¿Sobre Max? ¿¡Cuánto escuchaste!?-dijo alterada.

-Lo suficiente.

-¿¡Pero cómo!? Incluso desde tu posición no podrías haber oído nada gracias a los sellos de silencio que puse en la habitación.

-Esto…mamá. ¿No podría ser que yo los hayas desactivado por accidente?-dijo Naruto haciendo que la Uzumaki cayera de bruces en el suelo por no imaginarse ese escenario.

-Ese es un inconveniente que deberemos solucionar, pero lo bueno es que para este problema si hay una solución sencilla-dijo Kushina sonriendo siniestramente.

-¡Un momento!-dijo la pelinegra de nuevo nerviosa. -¿No pensara….?

-¿Matarte? Por supuesto. Tienes información que nadie debe conocer. Como además eres responsable del ataque a un genin, nadie objetara mis acciones.

-¡Lamento eso! ¡Fue un accidente! Me moleste mucho cuando insulto al tío Naruto.

-Es cierto que me molesta que Sasuke se la pase insultándome, pero esa no es excusa para atacarlo-dijo Naruto.

-¿Sasuke?-dijo la chica palideciendo. -¿Ese engreído era Sasuke? ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

-Sí.

-Oh cielos. Oh cielos. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida como para no notarlo?-se lamento la chica.

-¿Notar que?-pregunto Kushina.

-Verán tengo un secreto muy importante que no debería revelar. Como ya tengo el suyo, me parece justo que yo les diga el mío y acordemos que nadie hablara de nada.

-No es como si estuvieras en posición de negociar, pero te daré una oportunidad. Solo porque no pareces muy peligrosa-dijo Kushina volteando a la chica.

-Gracias. El asunto es que…Sasuke Uchiha es mi padre.

-….

-….

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritaron los Uzumaki al unísono.

-Mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha y vengo del futuro-dijo la chica muy seria-O al menos eso creo.

-He escuchado muchas cosas absurdas, pero esta merece un premio. ¿En verdad crees que me creeré esa estupidez?-dijo Kushina enojada.

-¡Tienen que hacerlo!

-Incluso yo reconozco que esa es una locura. ¿No pudiste haber inventado algo más creíble como que eres una Uchiha de otra aldea? Al menos eso hubiera tenido algo más de sentido-dijo Naruto.

-Tú me has dicho que hay ocasiones en las que no hay que mentir-dijo Sarada al rubio. –Además eso no explicaría como conseguí mi banda.

-Seguro que es una falsa-dijo Naruto tomando el objeto.

-¡Espera no la toques!

El joven procedió a revisar la placa de metal, específicamente su borde inferior en donde visualizo el tallado que tenían todas las bandas. Allí estaba el número de registro que se le asignaba a cada ninja.

-¿¡Pero qué….!?-dijo Naruto impactado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es falsa?-pregunto Kushina.

-Quiero creerlo. Mira este número-dijo el chico facilitando el objeto a su madre.

Kushina podía ser algo distraída, pero al menos tenía el detalle memorizar los números de todos sus hijos. Por eso se impresiono por lo que veía.

-¿Porque esta banda tiene el registro que el de mi hijo?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-El tío Naruto no usaba su banda muy a menudo por lo que me la regalo.

-Ridículo. Cada shinobi usa su propia banda. Es cierto que algunos padres se las pasan a sus hijos, pero es algo simbólico. No tendrías una identificación real.

-Si tiene mi identificación. Está en la parte superior.

Los Uzumaki entonces voltearon el objeto y encontraron lo dicho. -Oh. Es verdad-dijeron ambos.

-Tome ese detalle en consideración y le pedio al tío si podía hacer esa modificación-dijo Sarada.

-El numero de identificación es muy alto como para pertenecer a un shinobi reciente, pero el banda parece autentica. Fue hecha en la aldea-dijo Kushina examinando el objeto con detalle.

-Por favor no la manosee mucho. Tiene un gran valor para mí.

-Esto demasiado para mí. No puedo imaginarme como fue que terminaste aquí en caso de que estés diciendo la verdad.

-Creo que están en posición de comprenderlo. ¿Hace poco estaban hablando del tema?

-¿Eh?

Sarada entonces hizo que la habitación fuera ocupada por muchas burbujas azules y naranja.

-Digamos que yo también soy especial-dijo ella mostrando también unos **Sharingan** en sus ojos.

* * *

Una de las cosas que más emocionaba de esta historia era la inclusión de Sarada. No se necesita de Sakura y un FemSasuke cuando se tiene a ella. Claro que es imposible que la primera quede fuera de los enredos, ya que como supondrán Sarada es otra de las integrantes fijas del harem. Ya han pedido que haya algo de incesto y dado que con Sarada se daría un semi-incesto (ya que ella ve a Naruto como una figura paterna), puede decirse que ya tiene un precursor para ese elemento.

En caso de que se pregunten en quien me baso para los poderes de Sarada, en realidad ella no tengo un personaje plenamente fijado. En todo caso me baso en Tempus (Eva Bell) una Xmen que es relativamente nueva.

 **OTAKUFire** **:** técnicamente Sarada si vera a Hinata como una rival, pero solo por sus conocimientos previos. Ya viste que se lo tomo muy bien.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias.

 **Skull Flame** : Gracias.

-Sarada solo tiene una franja de cabello blanco. Si me la imagine como una contraparte de Cable, pero eso sería demasiado para ella.

-No estás nada errado con Orochimaru.

 **Zero:** Pues Naruto solo necesitaría toparse con un usuario del Elemento Velocidad para conseguir ese poder.

 **trollmemex** **:** gracias. Aquí está la continuación.

 **omega9028** : Gracias. Al final no necesite forzar las cosas para este giro. Boruto Next Generations me dio algo fundamental para hacerlo posible.

 **CCSakuraforever** **:** Gracias **.**

 **SEOR BLACK** **:** imagínalo como otra forma de decir, The Uzumaki Power. El detalle es que estoy atribuyendo el poder de ellos a cierta entidad.

 **spark297** **:** LOL **.** Al menos he ido respondiendo algunas cosas en otros fics. Al menos explique cómo es que Uzu sigue en pie en esta dimensión.

 **Angel Antonio325:** Aquí la tienes. Naruto puede crear poderes a partir del chakra de usuarios de Kekkei Genkai.

Eso es todo por ahora.


	7. Chapter 7

**Uzumaki Flames**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 7**

 **-** Hey, Inojin. ¿Sabes donde están mis hermanas?-pregunto Naruto al joven Yamanaka, que era casi un calco de su padre Inoichi.

-¡Piérdete!-respondió Inojin para pasar de largo al Uzumaki y seguir su camino por las calles de Konoha con un seño muy fruncido.

-Disculpa-dijo Naruto viendo al inusualmente más grosero Inojin.

El era uno de los pocos que tenía amistad con Sasuke, pero el Uzumaki no creyó que ese incidente en el que se vio envuelto su compañero tuviera que ver con la gran y evidente molestia que tenía el Yamanaka.

Naruto consideraba si tenía razones para estar molesto. Su madre le había pedido que le dejara a solas con Sarada con el fin de escuchar con atención la historia que tenía que contar esta.

Era algo muy frustrante.

No porque el Uzumaki considerada que su madre no le tenía confianza, sino porque se moría de la curiosidad por saber la proveniencia de esa aparente viajera del tiempo.

Tal vez era difícil de creer que alguien tuviera tal habilidad, pero Sarada podía acelerar y desacelerar cosas con las burbujas que producía su cuerpo, así que no era un asunto tan descabellado como parecía.

Además su madre le acababa de revelar que solo un Uzumaki logro borrar a varios ejércitos shinobi por cuenta propia. Una proeza que ni siquiera Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha habían logrado.

Esas habilidades misteriosas eran ridículamente fuertes y fácilmente ponían en duda la supuesta supremacía de los Kekkei Genkai. Naruto no quería imaginarse que sería de ellas si tuvieran la misma presencia que esas otros poderes genéticos.

Naruto se sentía algo intimidado con la idea de que sus poderes estaban prácticamente en medio ambas vertientes. Pensó que debía que aprender cuanto antes a controlarlos para evitar verse abrumado por ellos.

La prueba perfecta seria con sus hermanas. Ellas tenían dos Kekkei Genkai muy interesantes y no estaría mal saber qué tipo de poderes obtendría de ellos.

-¡Apúrense de una vez! No quiero que lleguemos tarde-escucho Naruto de Hinata, quien caminaba apresuradamente por la calle junto a Kiba y Shino.

-¡Danos un respiro!-dijo el Inuzuka deteniéndose a descansar. –Te recuerdo que acabamos de regresar de una misión.

-¿¡Y eso que!? No quiero perder la oportunidad de toparme con Lady Aether-dijo la peliazul mostrándose ilusionada.

-Con más razón pido un descanso. ¿Por qué debería molestarme en ir a ver alguien que no conozco?

-No es mi culpa que seas un ignorante y no le conozcas-reclamo la Hyuga.

-En esta ocasión tengo que estar con Kiba-dijo Naruto llamando la atención de los otros. -¿Quién es esa Ae- como se llame?

-Urggh. Es ridículo que ustedes dos no conozcan a Lady Aether. Son los hijos de la líder del clan Inuzuka y la Hokage. ¡Deberían haberla visto en una de las reuniones en la que ha estado!

-Detesto todos esos eventos sociales, así como lo hace mi madre-dijo Kiba.

-Yo me fugo apenas tengo oportunidad-declaro el Uzumaki.

-¡Urggh!-dijo la chica poniéndose roja de furia.

-Déjenme explicarles de quien está hablando, Hinata-dijo Shino. –Lady Aether es el apodo con el que las personas se suelen referir a Samina Aether.

-Sigo igual-dijo el Inuzuka. –Nunca he escuchado de ella.

-Lady Aether no frecuenta mucho Konoha. Solo asiste a ciertos eventos de alta sociedad que son llevados a cabos en la aldea.

-¿Entonces es de la realeza o algo?-pregunto Naruto.

-No. Ella tiene a su cargo una importante posada en las inmediaciones de la capital del País del Fuego.

-Con que una comerciante. No es algo muy sorprendente que digamos-dijo el rubio para ganarse una mala mirada de Hinata.

-Lady Aether es una importantísima empresaria. Se dice que sus riquezas son casi tan grandes como las de los Daimyo de las grandes naciones elementales.

-¿Y? Seguro que es una vieja obesa como la ese maldito gato Tora-dijo Kiba poniendo una cara de desagrado, tal como lo hizo Akamaru.

-De hecho Lady Aether es considerada como la mujer más bella del País del Fuego. Eso le valió ser la esposa del líder del clan Yamanaka.

-Momento-dijo Naruto. -¿Ella es la esposa de Inoichi? ¿Acaso eso significa que es la madre de Inojin?

\- Lady Aether más bien ex esposa de Inoichi Yamanaka, pero en efecto ella es la madre Inojin. Otra cosa que hace impresionante a Lady Aether es que es una de las pocas mujeres que sea divorciado de un hombre sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes. Eso hace que su posada sea un lugar muy popular entre las damas.

-Pues algo me dice que Inojin no le tiene en su aprecio. Lo vi hace poco y estaba muy molesto.

-No puedo culparle. Yo también tuviera problemas con mis padres si por alguna razón nos separan a mí y mi hermana.

-¿¡Inojin tiene hermanos!?

-He escuchado que tiene una gemela. No le conozco, pero si tengo suerte, hoy podría verle.

-Suerte con ello. Yo tengo que encontrar a mis hermanas.

-Conociéndolas, es posible que estén en florería Yamanaka. Allí es donde tengo entendido que estará Lady Aether.

-Perfecto. En ese caso les acompañare.

-¿Seguro? Lady Aether es bastante selectiva con sus juntas. Seguro que no le gustara estar con alguien como tu-dijo Hinata burlonamente.

-Pues tendrá que aguantarme-dijo Naruto pasando por alto el comentario.

[Más tarde]

-¡Ya volviste, Onii-chan!-dijo Mito al momento que Naruto llego a la florería y encontró a sus hermanas hablando con una joven rubia bastante alta. La pelirroja se lanzo en brazos del rubio, quien levanto como ya tenía costumbre.

-¿Qué tal, Mito-chan? ¿Me extrañaste?-pregunto el chico jugando con el pelo de la pequeña.

-Sí. Onee-san no sabe cocinar muy bien-dijo la pelirroja con un puchero.

-¡Hey! ¡Tienes que aprender a apreciar mis habilidades culinarias!-reclamo Mine ofreciéndole un coscorrón.

-Todos terminamos enfermos tras tu ramen de tejón. Discúlpame si no tengo en consideración tales habilidades.

-¡Nadie te pregunto!-dijo la pelirroja dando un golpe a la cabeza de su hermano.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo la joven rubia para entonces llamar la atención de todos los presentes. -Nunca había tenido oportunidad de ver al hijo de Kushina y Minato. Es placer poder verte, Naruto.

-El gusto es mío…..esto-dijo Naruto no reconociendo a la persona.

-Lady Aether, pero tú puedes llamarte Samina-dijo la rubia.

Naruto automáticamente quedo en shock. Era cierto que la mujer era bastante alta y por ende era mayor que todos los presentes. Sin embargo, ella apenas si aparentaba más de veinte. Su madre por más Uzumaki que fuera, no tenía el nivel de conservación de esa mujer.

De cabello rubio plata muy largo y amplio, tanto que le llegaba a las rodillas. De piel pálida, constitución delgada y ojos verdes, por lo que tenía un aire muy refinado. Vestía con un vestido blanco de una pieza, acompañado de una joya negra en el pecho. También portaba tacones altos y medias largas, ambos de color blanco.

-Al demonio-le susurro Kiba a Shino. –Ahora entiendo porque mi madre nunca va a esas reuniones. Si le comparo con esa mujer, ella es una anci…

-Kiba. Aprecia tu vida-le sugirió el Aburame.

Naruto ya había tenido suficientes sorpresas ese día, por lo que soporto la impresión que le dio Samina.

-Ha sido una pena que mi hermano no le conociera antes, pero le aseguro que es un gran chico-dijo Natsumi.

-Ya lo creo. Seguro que debe tener todo el poder propio de los Uzumaki

-Sobre eso….-dijo la rubia nerviosamente.

-Tengo mis propios atributos-le interrumpió Naruto. -Puede que no resulten tan populares como los propios de mi clan, pero igual son sorprendentes.

-Je. Menuda forma de proporcionar lo que es nulo-comento por lo bajo Hinata.

-Realmente no me gustan mucho los conflictos, pero me gusta saber de personas fuertes que estén dispuestas a trabajar conmigo. Aunque en la capital es bastante segura, nunca esta demás algo más de protección.

-Temo que debo que rechazar su oferta. Ya tengo un compromiso con mi aldea.

-Tranquilo. Seguro que querrás tener algo más de experiencia y ver lo que puedo ofrecerte. De hecho, ese era el tema de la conversación que mantenía con tus hermanas. No me importaría que tu familia viniera a mi posada a pasar unos días.

-¿Estás segura Samina-sama?-dijo Mine. -He escuchado que las reservaciones de ese lugar siempre están llenas.

-Una de las ventajas de ser la dueña es poder hacer espacio cuando yo lo desee-dijo la mujer con gentil sonrisa.

-Me gustaría que tuvieras esa misma disposición para dejarme ver a nuestra hija-dijo Inoichi con cierta molestia, llegando al lugar con una caja cristal, en la que venía una rosa blanca perfectamente preservada.

-Sabes que Ino-chan tiene una salud bastante frágil. No es prudente que le exponga a un viaje como el que tengo que hacer para Konoha-dijo Samina apaciblemente.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Recuerda que eres libre de visitarla en la capital.

-Mi agenda es muy apretada como para permitirme un viaje a ese lugar.

-Es una pena.

-Al menos asegúrate de que reciba esto-dijo el Yamanaka entregando la caja.

-Me asegurare de que lo reciba-dijo Samina recibiendo el paquete. –Ahora si me disculpan. Tengo una agenda apretada y tengo otros lugares a donde ir.

-Es una lástima que Inojin no haya querido verte.

-Sí. Una lástima-dijo la mujer suspirando. –Espero verle cuando se den los exámenes chunin. Dile que se cuide.

Un elegante carruaje de color blanco esperaba a la mujer al frente de la florería y fue abordado por ella con la asistencia de su jinete, que estaba acompañado por dos hombres vestidos más o menos al estilo Anbu. Sus guardaespaldas seguramente.

Sin mucha demora el vehículo abandono la calle a quien sabe donde, bajo la mirada de los aun sorprendidos jóvenes.

-Maldición. No tuve ninguna oportunidad de hablar con Lady Aether por su culpa-dijo Hinata.

-Que no hayas tenido ganas de hacerte ver no es nuestro problema-declaro Mine. -De por sí ha sido una fortuna que haya memorizado el patrón de Chakra de Samina-sama y pudiera atinar a encontrarle en esta ocasión.

-¿Tu también le admiras?-dijo Naruto.

-No exactamente. Solo quisiera ir a su posada en la capital. Seguro que allí sirven un genial ramen-dijo la pelirroja con agua en la boca.

-Me lo suponía-dijo el rubio con pesar.

-Esto, Naruto-dijo ahora la chica viendo a su hermano con desconcierto. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Porque tu Chakra esta tan…revuelto-dijo la pelirroja un tanto confundida por lo que sentía.

-Pensé que único lo había notado-dijo Kiba. -¿Qué rayos pasa con tu olor, hombre? Está todo entremezclado.

-Mis insectos también sienten mucha curiosidad por tu variopinto Chakra-dijo Shino.

-Lo siento. Es un asunto algo privado-dijo Naruto a los varones del equipo 8. –Sígame y les contare-dijo el rubio a sus hermanas, dejando los chicos con la intriga.

-Je. Podrás evitar que escuchemos, pero no que de una mirada para ver de qué habla todo el mundo-dijo la Hyuga activando su Byakugan. -¿¡Pero qué diablos!?-dijo la peliazul abriendo los ojos con más fuerza de lo que usualmente causaba el uso de su doujutsu.

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata?-pregunto Kiba.

-El sistema de Chakra de ese idiota es total un desastre. No entiendo como hace Ninjutsu con él.

[En el hogar Uzumaki]

-¿Eh?-dijo Mine con un millón de gotas de sudor viendo como Naruto creaba una pared de cristales de hielo en el patio de la casa.

-¡Maravilloso!-dijo Mito aplaudiendo las figuras de hielo.

-¡Eso es sorprendente, Naruto! ¿Dónde lo has aprendido?-dijo Natsumi.

-Se que es difícil de creer, pero conseguí la habilidad de copiar Kekkei Genkai-dijo el rubio con una esfera de nieve en la mano. –Bueno, tal vez copiar no es la palabra. El detalle es que consigo habilidades similares a la de usuarios, si les toco.

-No lo entendí para nada, pero igual es fantástico.

-No tanto. Parece que absorbo Chakra y eso perturba todo el Fuinjutsu que me rodea. Por eso paso lo de mi habitación.

-Huy. Eso es algo malo-dijo la rubia entendiendo la incomodidad de su hermano.

-¿Algo malo? ¡Esto es completamente terrible!-reclamo Mine. – ¿Acaso no entienden la seriedad del asunto?

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Naruto.

-Natsumi y Mito tienen acceso a las **Cadenas de Adamantina** y tú puedes hacer cosas asombrosas con el hielo. Eso me deja a mí con las habilidades más regulares-dijo la chica con unas lagrimas cómicas, provocando que sus hermanos les vieran con cierta lastima.

-No tienes que ser tan dramática. Tú eres la mejor de nosotros en Fuinjutsu.

-Oh es cierto. Aun tengo la total ventaja en ese aspecto-dijo la chica parándose orgullosa, a la vez que el bolso en su cadera empezaba a echar humo.

Natsumi asumió lo peor y rápidamente invoco una cadena de su mano con la que arranco el accesorio, para luego arrojarlo al cielo. Momentos después el bolso detono.

-¿¡Que traías en esa bolsa!?-pregunto la rubia.

-Mis sellos explosivos-dijo la pelirroja en shock.

-Va sonar muy rudo, pero parece que Naruto definitivamente no va poder quedarse dormir en la casa. Al menos no podrá hacerlo hasta que removamos todo los sellos potencialmente perjudiciales o que Naruto controle su **Demoledor de Sellos**.

-Menudo problema-dijo Naruto cabizbajo. –Espera, ¿mi qué?

-Hay que ponerle un nombre. Es estúpido no dárselo-dijo Natsumi hincando los hombros.

-Buah. Mi ventaja-dijo Mine cayendo en el suelo con más lagrimas.

-Hablare con mamá por una posible solución, pero me gustaría que antes pudiera probar una cosa. Quiero que vuelvas a usar las **Cadenas de Adamantina** , Natsumi.

-Por supuesto-dijo la chica extendiendo un tira de eslabones entre sus manos. -¿Qué quieres probar?

-Esto-dijo Naruto para entonces tocar la mano de su hermana.

Esta vez la sensación de malestar que acompañaba un nuevo poder no tomo por sorpresa a Naruto. Claro que eso no evito que se sintiera extraño. Su cuerpo se sintió entumecido y muy pesado.

Aquella sensación no estaba fuera de lugar, pues entonces las Uzumaki vieron como la piel de Naruto tomo un color plateado. Todo su cuerpo se vio rodeado por bandas metálicas que permitían al chico moverse con relativa normalidad a pesar de su maciza apariencia. Incluso su cabello tomo una consistencia metálica, la cual parecía especialmente letal por los pinchos.

- _Así que es como debe sentirse Haku con su cuerpo de hielo. Definitivamente es extraño_ -pensó Naruto.

-Wow. Se supone que uno de los retos de que debe asumir un Uzumaki es lograr recubrir objetos con la Diamantina de las cadenas, pero tú definitivamente lo has llevado a otro nivel-dijo Natsumi.

-No te quedaras así, ¿verdad?-dijo Mito mostrándose preocupada.

-Esto…..-dijo el rubio un tanto nervioso con la posible respuesta que daría. El entonces se concentro y el recubrimiento metálico desapareció, dejándole completamente normal. –Parece que no. Necesito practicar con estos poderes para evitar inconvenientes.

-¡En ese caso prueba los míos!-dijo Mine emocionada. -Seguro que obtienes algo genial con el **Ojo de la Mente de Kagura.**

-Claro.

La pelirroja activo sus habilidades sensoriales y Naruto hizo lo propio para absorberlas. Una vez que con el Chakra de su hermana, el Uzumaki se concentro y espero el cambio.

Largos minutos pasaron y solo un largo bostezo por parte de Mito provoco que los jóvenes reaccionaran.

-¡Hey¡ ¿¡Que ha pasado!?-dijo Mine.

-No lo sé. Pude sentir tu Chakra, pero no percibí ningún cambio-dijo Naruto también confuso. –Supongo que es algo pasivo como la habilidad que conseguí de Sasuke.

-Hablando de él. Me pareció escuchar que tu compañero fue atacado. ¿Es cierto?-dijo Natsumi.

-Sí. Es un asunto muy complicado-dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

-¿¡A quien les importante ese cabeza de pato!? ¿¡Como es que no conseguiste ningún poder genial de mis habilidades!?-dijo Mine con llamas en los ojos.

-Somos shinobi. No todo tiene que se escandaloso.

-¡Y una mierda! Vas demostrar algo genial, lo quieras o no-dijo la pelirroja con dos katana.

Entonces la parte posterior de la cabeza de Naruto empezó a vibrar estrepitosamente. Ciertamente era algo raro, pero el chico no lo dio importancia, pues cualquiera tendría esa reacción si empezara a ser perseguido por una pelirroja con cara endemoniada muy bien armada.

[Lejos de allí]

-¡Maldición, Shuichi!-dijo una joven de largo cabello rojo, desactivando el ojo blanco que tenía en uso, para volver a sus ojos verdes. -¿¡Cómo le haces para tener siempre la razón!?-dijo la chica vestida con un traje de cuerpo completo de color verde. Con varias bufandas, correas y vendas decorándole.

-Suerte supongo-dijo el joven de también cabello largo rojo y ojos verdes. Tenía rasgos bastante finos para un varón, pero definitivamente era de este género a pesar de vestir un uniforme ropas de color rosa fuerte. –Te dije que Naruto Uzumaki era una persona de interés.

-Más bien un imitador. Uno bastante ridículo-dijo la pelirroja mostrándose molesta.

-No seas creída, Hope. Tus poderes tienen límites.

-Te mostrare en los exámenes chunin que no es así.

-Mejor volvamos con el sensei-dijo una pelirroja de lentes. -No les gustara que nos hayamos adelantando así.

-De acuerdo, Karin. Luego podre observar más cerca a nuestra familia.

* * *

Antes de que lleguen a conclusiones pervertidas, la madre de Ino es Samina porque tengo muchas cosas planeadas con ella como para dejarle el papel a una madre de relleno como la del anime. Si jugaron Pokemon Sun/Moon sabrán que hay detrás del rostro de Samina.

Espero que sepan bien quienes son los personajes finales. Espero que la "referencia" haya quedado bastante explicita.

 **Sharoark:** Gracias por el habrás visto, mis planes con las cadenas no son los tradicionales. La idea es que Naruto tenga poderes que sean diferentes y más poderosos que los Kekkei Genkai.

 **Trollmemex** : el poder de Sarada es de la misma rama que el de Naruto y Haku, pero por supuesto su Sharingan puede aumentarlo.

 **OTAKUFire** : Hinata no está en el harem. Para que te hagas una idea de quines estarán, solo serán los que tienes poderes "mutantes". Ninguna de las mencionadas está incluida.

 **Bladetri** : Gracias.

 **Skull Flame** : -LoL. No conoces a Tempus, pero si a un personaje como los Cuclillos. Con el capitulo te darás una idea de quien/quienes serán.

 **CodeBlack243** : No te preocupes, el viaje de Sarada no está relacionado con el Universo Marvel. Para evitar enredar las cosas, está pensado en evento relacionado con el de Naruto. Específicamente con Boruto Next Generations. No te equivocabas con las reacciones de las hermanas Uzumaki. Aclaro, Naruto no absorbe las habilidades al pie de la letra, eso se lo dejo a otro personaje que tengo con casi la misma habilidad. La idea es que Naruto tuviera algo más poderoso y original.

 **spark297** : gracias. El mundo de Sarada involucra uno donde todo ocurrido hasta el capitulo 699 es igual. Demás en resto, es diferente.

 **SEOR BLACK** : Lo siento. Si lo explico con mejores palabras seria spolier.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Me alegra que te guste.

 **Guest** : Pues quedaría ver cual hermana tiene mayor popularidad.

 **www** : la tendré en cuenta para mis planes.

Eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos luego.

Pd: ¿Adivinan que poder consiguió Naruto de Mine?


	8. Chapter 8

**Uzumaki Flames**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 8**

-Entonces… ¿Tú has hecho esto antes?-pregunto Naruto a Sarada, quien le asintió nerviosamente.

Actualmente ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la habitación de Haku. Había pasado una semana desde su arribo al hospital y a pesar de que sus se habían restaurado parcialmente, ella aun no despertaba. Actualmente estaba conectada a un respirador artificial ante la duda de que si podía tomar aire por su cuenta y a diferentes aparatos para mantener vigilados sus signos vitales.

-Lo he usado un par de veces conmigo para curarme de unos raspones-respondió la pelinegra de mechón blanco sosteniendo en sus manos una burbuja naranja. –Supongo que como su cuerpo no es completamente orgánico, el proceso será más eficiente.

-¿Supones?-dijo Naruto con duda.

-Ok, lo admito. A veces mi poder puede resultar impredecible-reclamo Sarada refunfuñando. –Los adelantos y retrasos tienden ser a veces muy fuertes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bien puedo hacer que una hora vuelva tan solo un minuto o que un segundo se haga un año. La potencia es algo que no puedo controlar muy bien.

-¿Que sería lo peor que puede pasar?

-La zona afectada se avejentaría al punto de volverse completamente incompatible del resto del cuerpo y podría tener una severa reacción alérgica, infecciosa o cualquier cosa contraproducente en la medicina.

-Y eso no va a pasar, ¿verdad?-inquirió el rubio.

-En lo absoluto-dijo la chica de lentes con confianza. - _Eso espero_ -pensó ocultando sus nervios.

-Mejor hazlo antes de que me arrepienta.

Sarada entonces acerco gentilmente el orbe transparente a las partes de Haku que aún se veían cristalizadas y agrietadas.

Con el paso de la luz naranja la escarcha que se encontraba sobre las heridas se agito y se reunió de una forma más acelerada sobre las mismas, llevando a que con unos segundos de tratamiento todas grietas se cerraran por completo.

Naruto indico a su acompañante que se detuviera tras ver que Haku ya no tenía ninguna herida visible. Ya teniendo una apariencia "normal", parecía que la medicina tradicional podría actuar con libertad.

-Perfecto. Gracias por ayudarme con esta, Sarada-dijo Naruto. -En verdad me preocupaba el estado de Haku.

-No ha sido nada. Es un placer ayudarle, Naruto-sama-dijo la pelinegra bajando la mirada con un sonrojo.

-¿Que te he dicho sobre llamarme así?-dijo Naruto tras un suspiro de fastidio.

-Kushina-sama me explico que no sería bueno que te llamara tío, pero igual debo señalar mi respeto hacia usted.

-Sea por respeto o no, suena muy extraño. Me haces sentir viejo.

-No me malinterprete. Usted se ve muy joven y vigoroso.

-¿Acaso insinúas que mi yo futuro será decrepito?-dijo Naruto levantado una ceja.

-¡De eso nada!-dijo la chica alterada por la forma en que el rubio tomaba sus palabras.

Para la suerte de Sarada, unos repentinos movimientos por parte de la chica acostada tomaron la atención de Naruto y evitaron que la situación se pusiera mas incomoda.

-Parece que está despertando-comento la Uchiha.

-¿Qué hacemos-pregunto el Uzumaki.

-Llamar a un medico.

Tras unos 30 minutos de exámenes y revisiones, el equipo médico de turno retiro parte del aparataje que restringía a Haku. Con esto ella pudo empezar a respirar por cuenta propia, cosa que alegro a Naruto.

-Bien. Creo que esto es todo lo que podemos hacer por hoy. Sera mejor que dejemos que siga recuperándose por vías normales-dijo Naruto.

-De acuerdo-le contesto Sarada.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los jóvenes pudo abandonar la habitación debido a que un repentino escalofrió detuvo sus cuerpos. No se trata de una reacción a un mal presentimiento, sino un simple acto reflejo de sus cuerpos al frio que cubrió la habitación.

-Za…..Zabuza-sama-dijo Haku con una voz entrecortada, a la vez que temblaba.

-Sarada, por favor mantén distancia-advirtió Naruto.

-S-si-dijo la Uchiha un tanto cohibida por el frio que sumía el lugar. La kunoichi noto que Naruto permanecía impasible ante la temperatura, por lo que supuso que ya había puesto en acción su habilidad.

-¿D-donde esta?-dijo Haku mientras se estremecía y una capa de nieve cubría su cama. -¿¡Donde esta, Zabuza-sama!?-dijo ella levantándose toda alterada. La pelinegra entonces se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación desconocida para ella. Las condiciones modernas e impecables se hicieron darse cuenta de inmediato que no estaba ni remotamente cerca de Nami o un algún lugar aledaño.

-Hola, Haku. Es bueno ver que has despertado-dijo el rubio presente.

-Naruto….Tu…. ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo la pelinegra aun desconcertada.

-Pues sucede que aquí vivo. Bueno, no exactamente aquí. Lo que pasa es que estas en mi aldea.

-¿E-estoy en Konoha?-dijo Haku no pudiendo evitar mostrar su confusión. -¿Por qué?

-Te traje conmigo. No podía dejarte a tu suerte.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué tu haría tal co….?-las palabras de la Yuki fueron calladas con el recuerdo del ataque a su persona. Las memorias de su maestro atacándole a traición le paralizaron y le pusieron en un estado cercano al catatónico, cosa que era un poco más evidente debido al frio que transmitía.

-Veo que recuerdas lo sucedido. Lo siento-dijo Naruto con un tono apacible. –Entiendo que le tenías estima a compañero, pero él fue quien te ata….

-N-no. Eso no pudo haber pasado. Zabuza-sama no es capaz de hacer tal cosa-dijo Haku hiperventilada.

-Lo que paso prueba lo contrario.

-D-debió ser un engaño. ¡Un Genjutsu o algo por el estilo!

-Mi sensei no detecto tal cosa. Zabuza te ataco y luego abandono el País de las Olas sin razón explicable.

-¿E-el solo me dejo atrás?

-Por desgracia eso es lo que parece.

-N-no lo entiendo. ¿Acaso no le soy útil?-dijo la chica bastante entristecida.

-Eso no es algo que deberías preguntarte. Zabuza es simplemente un hombre que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene.

-N-no. Zabuza-sama fue el único que me considero como una persona valiosa. Debo haberle hecho enfadar mucho para que me desechara de esta forma.

-Dificulto que ese fuera el caso. Tu hacías todo lo que él te ordenaba-dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca.

-¿Q-que se supone que hare ahora?

-Sucede que he estado discutiéndolo con mi madre y ella está dispuesta a acogerte en la aldea.

-¿Eh?

-Como te dije. No podía dejarte luego de ver lo que hizo Zabuza contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-No me parecía justo que tu vida estuviera llega de tantas penurias. Lo justo es que tuvieras la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-La felicidad es algo que no pueden tener personas como nosotros.

-E-estoy completamente en contra de ello-declaro Sarada tiritando por el frio.

-¿Y tú eres?-dijo Haku viendo con reojo a la pelinegra, su rostro le recordaba a alguien que no era de su agrado.

-M-mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha y aunque no lo parezca, soy una chica como tú.

-No me agrada que bromees con ello.

-Solo mira-dijo Sarada arrojando una esfera naranja a una flor congelada, aun costado de Haku. La planta entonces perdió la capa de escarcha que le cubría con una rápida descongelación, luego sus pétalos y su tallo se secaron violentamente para finalmente hacerse polvo.

 _-¡Ella puede hacer ese tipo de cosas con sus poderes_!-pensó Naruto perturbado con lo sucedido. Definitivamente era mejor pasar de las propiedades curativas de Sarada.

-Ok. _Eso no resulto como yo lo planeaba_ -pensó Sarada con tic nervioso por lo ocurrido. –En fin, espero que te quede claro que tengo poderes como los tuyos.

-Ciertamente esos poderes no parecen ser los de un Uchiha-comento Haku. –Pero aun así…. Debo decir que los que pertenecen a un clan no me caen bien.

-No digas eso, Haku. Sarada fue quien ayudo a que despertaras-explico Naruto. -Tus heridas no estaban curándose y ella uso sus poderes para cambiar las cosas.

-Tal vez lo mejor era que dejaran las cosas así y permitieran que muriera como el fenómeno que soy.

-¡Hey! No puedo permitirte que hables de esa manera-reclamo Sarada.

-Tú debes comprender que nuestros poderes no son naturales. Seguramente has sido discriminada por ellos.

-Eso no justifica nada. No puedo permitir que te refieras al tío Naruto como si fuera un monstruo. Deberías estar muy agradecida por lo que hizo por ti.

-Discúlpame si no lo hago. No le pedí nada para empezar.

-Seras…..-dijo la pelinegra apretando los puños.

-Por favor evitemos conflictos-demando Naruto. -No es momento para que te sobre esfuerces, Haku. Aun te encuentras débil-dijo viendo a la Yuki.

-¿Y qué pretenden hacer conmigo en caso de que acepte tu invitación a la aldea?

-Eso depende de ti. Bien puedes unirte como una civil u optar por una posición en las fuerzas de la aldea. De momento solo ocúpate de descansar y recuperarte.

-Yo necesito encontrar a Zabuza-sama.

-El aun es un criminal presente en los libros Bingo. No es como si nos faltaran razones para buscarle. Sin embargo, te sugiero que no pienses en ello y te tranquilices. Aunque los del hospital ya tienen presente que no eres común, no necesitamos abrir un ala para casos de hipotermia. Debes regular tus poderes-dijo Naruto observando la habitación helada.

-Yo…tratare.

-Ahora, ¿quieres algo de tomar? Seguro que quieres algo luego de estar inconsciente tanto tiempo.

-… Algo de té estaría bien.

-Me alegro por eso. En verdad me estoy congelando-menciono Sarada tiritando a más no poder.

[Más tarde]

Tras una agobiante, fastidiosa y un tanto obligatoria visita, Sakura salió de la habitación de su compañero Sasuke. Como era de esperarse, atravesar un par de casas no le había hecho ningún bien. No solo porque su estado era muy parecido al de una momia de yeso, sino porque había desarrollado una especie de miedo a las mujeres debido al brutal ataque sufrido.

La Haruno no solo le visitaba por su compromiso como compañera de equipo, sino como una petición de su sensei en un intento por curar al miembro de su equipo. Por desgracia, la simple presencia de Sakura era suficiente para alterar de sobremanera al Uchiha herido.

Ni siquiera la madre del chico podía acercarse adecuadamente, cosa que preocupaba a todos sus allegados.

Sakura esperaba que hubiera una solución pronto, pues aunque no tenía en su gracia a Sasuke, no le agradaba la idea de que su equipo se disolviera tan pronto.

Tan concentrada estaba la pelirrosa que no puedo evitar tropezar con otras personas presentes en el pasillo del hospital.

-Discúlpenme-dijo rápidamente la Haruno con una reverencia. –No estaba viendo por donde andába.

-Tranquila. Nosotros también íbamos distraídos-dijo Naruto para luego percatarse de que hablaba con su amiga. –Esto es una sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?

-La verdadera pregunta es porque tú no has venido-reclamo la pelirrosa. –No sé si lo recuerdas, pero nuestro compañero está bastante mal.

-Lo tengo bastante presente.

-No lo parece. Te la pasas con esa chica de Nami. Entiendo que tenga habilidades como las tuya, pero…

-No tienes que decir nada. Sé que no he estado actuando muy bien. Lo que pasa es que no creo que esté en condiciones de hacer para remediar nuestros actuales problemas.

-Eso es innegable. Sin embargo, quisiera saber que vamos a hacer con los exámenes chunin. Los demás equipos van a participar a pesar de que son novatos, pero Sasuke no se encuentra en condiciones de participar.

-Ciertamente ese es un problema. Aunque realmente siento que es demasiado pronto como para que nosotros pensemos en convertirnos en chunin, no me gusta la idea de que todos se nos adelanten y ganen la experiencia de participar en un examen.

-¿Hay algún remedio?

-Es posible solicitar la unión temporal de un genin a nuestro equipo para suplir la falencia.

-Wow. Esa sería una decisión un tanto cruel con Sasuke.

-Tal vez, pero lastimosamente no podemos quedarnos rezagados si es que queremos aprobar. Aun si participamos los tres, no hay ninguna garantía de que nos volveremos chunin al mismo tiempo.

-Es verdad. ¿Tienes a alguien en mente para nuestro equipo?

-Tengo a una candidata.

-No pensaras en esa chica de hielo, ¿o sí?

-Su nombre es Haku, pero no. Es alguien diferente.

-¿Quién? ¿Una de tus hermanas?

-No. Ellas tienen su propio equipo.

-Entonces me doy. ¿A quién más podrías reclutar?

-Es alguien bastante fuerte-dijo Naruto nerviosamente. –Y lo mejor es que te la presente lo más pronto posible. ¿Puedes pasarte por mi apartamento a la hora de la cena?

-No tengo problema, pero solo tengo una duda. ¿Desde cuándo tienes apartamento?

-Recuerda que tengo problemas con los sellos. No son algo que se pueda retirar de la casa Uzumaki, por lo que mi madre determino que lo mejor es que tuviera un lugar para mí solo.

-Ya veo. En ese caso nos vemos mas tarde.

-Te espero-dijo el rubio viendo como su amiga continuaba su camino. –Ya se fue. Puedes salir, Sarada-dijo el chico para ver el techo.

De uno de los conductos de ventilación descendió la pelinegra, quien se oculto en el estrecho lugar tan pronto se dio cuenta de la identidad de la persona con quien había chocado.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo la Uchiha.

-¿No crees que sobre actúas?-comento Naruto.

-Para nada. Ella seguramente está molesta por lo que le hice a Sasuke y podría hacer una escena.

-Tienes que admitir que te pasaste.

-…..

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. Mejor vayámonos.

[Más tarde, el distrito residencial de Konoha]

A diferencia del distrito comercial, la parte residencial de la aldea contenía edificios de mayor envergadura. Seis u ocho pisos era lo usual, por lo que era imposible no sentirse un poco impresionado por las viviendas propias del área.

Como era de esperarse, Kushina no envió a su hijo a un cuchitril. Le consiguió un apartamento en un edificio habitado por shinobi de rango chunin y jounin, por lo que su condición estaba por encima de las viviendas estándar.

Como gesto de cortesía, Sakura llevo unos cuantos dulces consigo para la visita que haría. Sin embargo, estos palidecieron frente a las cosas que traían las otras aparentes invitadas.

-Hola, Sakura-chan. Que gusto verte por aquí-dijo Natsumi.

-Hola. Que sorpresa verlas-dijo la pelirrosa viendo como la rubia y su hermana, cargaban consigo una gran cantidad de bolsas repletas de ramen instantáneo. Ella sabía que las Uzumaki tenía una obsesión con dicha sopa, pero no pensaba que fuera tan grave. Agradeció que al menos no hicieran que su hermana menor también llevara paquetes.

-Mamá estará ocupada esta noche, así que decidimos hacerle una pequeña visita a Naruto y cenar con él.

-Ya veo.

-Mejor no nos entregamos más y subamos.

-Sí. Debemos reafirmar nuestro lugar ante esa metiche-dijo Mine viendo fijamente el edificio frente a ella.

Sakura quedo confundida, pues no parecía que estuvieran hablando de su persona.

[Minutos después]

-N-naruto. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?-dijo Sakura con los ojos casi salidos al ver que la atacante de Sasuke estaba en el apartamento de Naruto.

-No es ninguna broma. Ella es de quien quería hablarte. Déjame presentarte a Sarada Uchiha.

-H-Hola-dijo la mencionada con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Uchiha? ¿Eso quiere decir que está emparentada con Sasuke?

- _Más de lo que quisiera_ -pensó Sarada.

-Sí. Es parte de su clan. Es una familiar lejana-explico Naruto.

-¿Pero entonces porque le ataco tan salvajemente?-reclamo Sakura.

-Fue un error mío. A veces no puedo medir mi fuerza-se defendió Sarada.

-Eso no es excusa. Le heriste gravemente.

-Y estoy apenada por ello-dijo la chica del mechón blanco. – _Solo un poco_ -pensó.

-Mi madre tomo las medidas pertinentes debido a lo ocurrido-dijo Naruto. .Actualmente Sarada tiene que cumplir servicio comunitario como castigo por su ataque.

-Ha sido terrible -dijo la chica mencionada poniéndose algo azul. - Nunca pensé que me vería con el Tora original. Las leyendas sobre su maldad no estaban sobrestimadas.

-En mi opinión alguien debería sacrificar a ese gato como un acto de misericordia a los genin. Sus misiones de captura son peores que cualquier campo de batalla-menciono Natsumi.

-Solo me infarta la idea de que Mito pronto tendrá que hacer esa misión. Demás en resto no hay nada que lamentar-dijo Mine con un bufido.

-¿Ustedes ya le habían visto?-dijo Sakura a las Uzumaki, refiriéndose a Sarada.

-Sí. Mamá nos explico que ella se quedaría con nosotros por un tiempo-dijo Natsumi.

-¿Por qué? ¿No debería ir con los de su clan?

-Ella está en jurisdicción especial-explico Naruto. –Hay ciertas cuestiones que hacen que ella deba estar bajo vigilancia.

-Tsk-expreso Mine, mostrando una cara de molestia.

-Ese caso no sería mejor que estuviera con los del Departamento de Inteligencia-dijo Sakura.

-Es algo delicado. En el futuro te hablare de ello-dijo Naruto, provocando que Sarada tosiera por la mala elección de palabras.

-¿Tiene que ver con tus poderes?

-En parte sí, pero eso no importa ahora. Lo mejor es que cenemos.

A pesar de las expectativas de Sakura, la cena consistió en una comida casera. Lo raro fue que no fue Naruto su realizador, sino la otra ocupante del apartamento.

Luego de decir las respectivas oraciones, el rubio se dispuso a comer a la vez que ayudaba a su hermana menor con los cubiertos. Era ciertamente adorable para la Haruno ver tal escena, pero aquella no pudo evitar que notara la incomodidad que transmitían las otras dos hermanas con sus alimentos.

Natsumi y Minne veían con reojo sus platos, mientras un aura tétrica les cubría.

-¿Qué les sucede?-pregunto la ojiverde.

-Solo nos sentimos miserables-comento Mine.

-¿Acaso la comida sabe mal?

-Que va-dijo Natsumi.

Para evitar más dudas, Sakura probo la comida y se llevo la gran sorpresa de que esta era completamente deliciosa.

-Wow. Esto es lo mejor que he probado. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así, Sarada?

-Mi madre siempre está ocupada, así que tuve que aprender a hacer mis alimentos por mi cuenta-explico la pelinegra su mucho alboroto.

-Ya veo.

-Me recuerda nuestro caso, pero al menos ella si puede cocinar decentemente-comento Naruto, provocando que el aura de derrota de sus hermanas incrementara.

-La cocina esta sobrestimada. Una persona puede vivir perfectamente con solo ramen instantáneo-dijo Mine por lo bajo.

-¡ _De ninguna forma eso sería sano!_ -pensaron Naruto, Sakura y Sarada.

La velada no se extendió mucho, ya que a Mito le dio sueño y Naruto pidió que la llevaran a dormir. Aunque sus hermanas mayores le insistieron en que podían pasar la noche en aquel lugar, el rubio se negó debido a que no había espacio suficiente y prefería que su hermana durmiera en su propia cama.

Por ello Sakura abandono el apartamento de Naruto a la vez que lo hicieron Natsumi y las demás, compartiendo más o menos las mismas inquietudes que ellas relucían.

-Ustedes tampoco confían en ella, ¿verdad?-dijo Sakura conforme caminaba por la calle.

-Ni un poco-dijeron las Uzumaki mayores al unisonó. Mito no hizo alboroto, ya que se encontraba adormilada sobre la espalda de Natsumi.

-Naruto está siendo muy ingenuo con esa chica-dijo la pelirrosa en un tono severo. -Si ataco a uno de su clan con tanta brutalidad, es un hecho que Naruto se encuentra en un gran peligro.

-¿¡A quien le importa lo que le paso a Sasuke!?-reclamo Mine. –El verdadero peligro que representa esa chica es la cercanía que tiene con nuestro hermano.

-¿Eh?

-Es la realización de nuestros temores. Naruto está haciéndose amigo de otras chicas-dijo Natsumi mordiéndose las uñas de una mano.

-¿Disculpa? Yo he sido amiga de Naruto por años-señalo la Haruno.

-Lo sé, pero tú no representas riesgo alguno-comento indiferentemente la rubia.

-Por supuesto. Yo no le haría ningún daño.

-No. Me refiero a que tus oportunidades de enamorarlo son nulas-dijo Mine provocando que Sakura se sonrojara y luego expusiera una venitas de molestia por el comentario.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? Ambos somos buenos amigos y compartimos intereses. Realmente no sería algo extraño.

-Por favor. Incluso Hinata tiene muchas posibilidades que tu-comento sarcásticamente la pelirroja.

-Como sea-dijo Natsumi deteniendo la casi inminente discusión. -Esa chica de lentes y la del hospital están tomando toda la atención de Naruto. Necesitamos recuperarlo antes de que sea tarde.

-¿Y qué propones?-pregunto Sakura ya incomoda por la conversación.

-Necesitamos que Naruto ponga toda su atención en los exámenes y logre ascender a chunin.

-¿Y que ganaríamos con eso?-dijo escéptica Mine.

-Un chunin debe concentrarse casi por completo en su vida profesional. Si Naruto asciende a ese puesto el solo tendrá tiempo de atender a su familia.

-¡Es una idea maravillosa!-declaro emocionada Mine al comprender la lógica de su hermana.

–Es más, si el plan tiene éxito podríamos hacer que mamá vuelva jounin a Naruto. Con eso su destino estará decidido.

-Es verdad. Todo el mundo sabe que los jounin de esta generación son unos solterones sin remedio. El peligro de una novia estará anulado-dijo la pelirroja riendo.

Tras esas palabras, muchos shinobi en la aldea recibieron una puñalada en sus corazones.

- _Naruto, tus hermanas son diabólicas-_ pensó Sakura con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Entonces nos ayudaras, Sakura?-dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa siniestra, provocando que la pregunta pareciera más bien una orden.

-P-por supuesto.

-Perfecto. En ese caso déjanos ayudarte con un pequeño entrenamiento. Necesitas ser un buen apoyo para nuestro hermano-dijo Mine con una sonrisa igual a la de su hermana. –

 _-¡Naruto, ayuda!_

[En el departamento de Naruto]

-Ufff-expreso Sarada dejándose caer en un sillón. –Me alegra que el día haya acabado.

-Sí. Fue realmente estresante-dijo Naruto quien se encontraba apoyado en el espaldar de una silla, desde donde veía fijamente a la pelinegra. -¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?

-¿A quién?

-¿Cómo que a quien? A Sakura. ¿Por qué no le hablaste sobre el hecho de que tu eres su hija?

-No era algo remotamente necesario.

-¿En serio?

-Cuando dije que vine del futuro, no mentía. Vengo de al menos unos veinte años en el futuro. Sin embargo este no es el mismo pasado del que proviene mi futuro. Es decir, cuales sean los acontecimientos que ocurran en esta época, no afectaran en lo absoluto al mundo del que vengo. Creo que puedo tomarme el lujo de evitar que mi madre se comprometa con alguien que no le merece.

-Es un hecho que Sasuke no está en tu estima.

-Supones bien.

-Oh bien. Eres libre de hacer lo que tu consideres lo mejor. Solo no hagas algo que pueda ponerte en peligro. No sé nada sobre viajes en el tiempo, pero no me gustaría que te metieras en un embrollo.

-Tranquilo. Creo conocer suficiente como para meter la pata…..otra vez.

-Aun no te has dignado a decirme cómo es que acabaste en este tiempo. ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

-A pesar de que este no es el pasado de mi mundo, Kushina-sama me explico que poseo información demasiado sensible. Me duele ocultarle algo, pero lo mejor es que usted no la sepa.

-Entiendo, pero al menos no puedes darme una pista. Solo quiero saber si hay una posibilidad de que termines de nuevo en algún lugar extraño.

-No la hay-dijo Sarada suspirando. –No puedo ser precisa, pero las cosas fueron más o menos así. Un niño demasiado quejumbroso que quería superar a su padre me pidió que usara mis poderes en su persona con el fin de aumentar los suyos. No quise hacerlo, pero el me insistió mucho y al final tuve que ayudarlo. No debía haber ningún problema, pero resulta que ese niño tenía un doujutsu escondido con habilidades que manipulaban el tiempo-espacio. Las cosas se descontrolaron y yo termine perdida.

-Ya veo. ¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes forma de volver a tu hogar?

-Yo diría que sí. El doujutsu de ese chico no es nada conocido. Dificulto mucho que haya otra persona con él.

-Qué pena.

-Me mortifica un poco el pensar que no hay posibilidad de regresar a mi tiempo, pero trato de no pensar en ello. Debo enfocarme y no perder la cabeza mientras me encuentro en este lugar.

-Pues ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo y mi familia para cualquier cosa que necesites. Aun cuando seas de otro tiempo, sigues siendo una kunoichi de Konoha y eso te hace una de nosotros.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Ahora es momento de que descansemos. Por alguna razón siento que el día de mañana será bastante movido.

-De acuerdo-dijo Sarada para entonces ir a la habitación que tenía en el apartamento.

Luego de tomar sus ropas de dormir y tomar posición en su cama, la pelinegra no pudo evitar emitir un suspiro de satisfacción.

 _-Lo mejor es que sepas poco, tio Naruto. De esa forma esta vez podremos estar juntos sin que nadie no los impida_ -pensó Sarada antes sumirse en sus sueños.

* * *

Y aquí les suelto este capítulo. Poco he podido avanzar esta semana con mis historias debido a que ya comencé otro semestre en la universidad y el monitor de mi centro de trabajo poco a colaborado, de por si me siento agradecido de poder terminar este capítulo.

Ahora saben que el culpable por el viaje de Sarada no es otro que Boruto. No tengo nada contra él, pero admitamos que el bien puede originar una situación como la descrita.

En otras noticias el Capitán América está molesto con ustedes. No captaron la referencia presente en el anterior capitulo. Pensé que se darían cuenta debido a que es el ****** original. Ojala que quede más claro en el siguiente.

El fic no es un completo crossover con X-men, pero es la serie con la que comparte más cosas. Sin embargo quise que hubiera referencias de otras series de Marvel. La habilidad que obtiene Naruto de Mine es en efecto el Sentido Arácnido de Spiderman. Es un poder que resulta mortal en las manos adecuadas y pienso hacer uso de él.

 **Angel Antonio325** : En efecto ese es caso.

 **Ry shiro** : Sip.

 **OTAKUFire** : En este mundo nunca ocurrió el incidente Hyuga-Kumo, por lo que no maltrada por su familia. Eso fue lo que cambio la personalidad de Hinata. En efecto Naruto consiguió su propia casa, aunque lo de soltero es discutible.

 **Bladetri** : Gracias.

 **Trollmemex** : Los de final son miembros de Uzu. Una de las hermanas entrara al harem, lo que está en discusión es cual.

 **ivan meza** : Tal vez. Una vez que se definan las primeras cinco, eso se pondrá en consideración.

 **Skull Flame** : -Ciertamente la serie de los 90 es la referencia base. No me iré tan por las ramas para no confundir las cosas.

-Este no es el mismo Inojin de Road to Boruto. La falta de originalidad ataca de nuevo.

-No ha espacio para un Gladio aquí. La única acorde a su papel será Samina.

-Pues Karin es de donde en realidad pertenece. Shuichi es (eso lo tienes que descubrir por tu cuenta). Hope es en efecto Hope Summers. Me pareció mejor su aparición que la de Jean.

-Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Seirei kenshi** : Para ese poder me salí de la formula.

 **Onii-chan** : Solo le falta unos lanza-redes XD

 **CCSakuraforever** : Que bueno que te gusto.

 **Takumi Yousei** : Esa era la idea. Pensé en un personaje que tuviera una habilidad muy fuerte y le di a Naruto le di una todavía más poderosa.

 **spark297** : En efecto. Hope no es igual, pero si muy parecida.

 **Guest** : Tengo que admitir que tengo 3ds, pero mi pokemon Moon no es exactamente muy legal que digamos. Entiendo el sentimiento.

 **Leo ishura** : ¿?

 **SEOR BLACK** : Ciertamente lo es.

Eso es todo por ahora.


	9. Chapter 9

**Uzumaki Flames**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 9**

-Muy bien. Aquí vamos-dijo Naruto apuntando con una mano a una diana puesta en un tronco al otro lado del campo entrenamiento en el que se encontraba.

-Hermano. ¿En serio es necesario que permanezcamos aquí contigo?-pregunto Mine, haciendo alusión a su estadía tras unos árboles, en compañía de Sarada, Haku y su hermana Natsumi. -Quiero decir. No tenemos problema en ayudarte, pero dado que nosotras también participaremos en el examen chunin, no sería justo que supiéramos tus trucos-dijo la chica en referencia a la presencia de su hermana.

-No voy a mostrarles nada particularmente nuevo, así que su presencia no me incomoda-dijo Naruto. –Y por supuesto que las necesito aquí. Mi meta hoy es aprender el alcance de los poderes a los que tengo acceso. Estimo que de esa forma estaré preparado mentalmente para dominar aquellos que pueda absorber por accidente en medio de la prueba-fue la respuesta del chico.

-Bien pensado. No hay peor cosa que un imprevisto en medio de los exámenes. Serias muy mal puntuando en las pruebas si muestras una habilidad de la que no tienes control-dijo Natsumi.

-Exacto. Quiero evitar dicho escenario.

-También me gustaría que aprovecharas esta oportunidad para conocer los límites de tu propio poder, Naruto-sama-comento Sarada. –Si bien naturalmente estas rodeado de usuarios de Kekkei Genkai, tu cuerpo podría no reaccionar muy bien si de repente estuvieras cerca múltiples Kekkei Genkai activos, como seguramente ocurrirá en los exámenes.

-Lo tengo muy presente, Sarada. Esa es precisamente una de las razones de este entrenamiento. No quiero incidentes con habilidades que no conozco-dijo Naruto ocultando el rubor que vino a su rostro.

Hacía poco el joven se había topado con un Hyuga que hacia patrulla en la ciudad con su Byakugan activo y había pasado por un mal rato. Si bien la naturaleza del dicho doujutsu evitaba que pudiera usarse para fines poco morales, la visión de rayos X que consiguió Naruto con su habilidad si mostro ser bastante "útil" para ver a través de las paredes que rodeaban las aguas termales de Konoha.

Dado que Naruto había sido criado con buenos valores, el se abstuvo de violar la privacidad de aquellos en el lugar. Lastimosamente, eso llevo a que él se topara una dolorosa sucesión de tropiezos y caídas, producto de su intento por no ver "más de la cuenta".

-Ahora comenzare con el poder de hielo de Haku. Ese es sin duda alguna es el más fuerte que tengo y el puede resultar más desastroso… Por favor no me malinterpretes-dijo el rubio a la mencionada.

-Como sea-dijo la pelinegra que también estaba presente en el lugar. Ya se le había dado permiso de salir del hospital, pero debía ser escoltada por alguien. Mine era la encargada de tal labor.

Naruto empezó haciendo lo que consideraba como más básico. Emitió lo que podía describirse como una columna de nieve de la palma de su mano, con el objetivo de congelar su objetivo.

Si bien su cuerpo materializo la orden correctamente, el chorro que disparo el chico no llego más allá de los 5 metros. Siendo que el objetivo estaba a 20, el intento tenía que ser considerado como un fracaso.

-Esto será mas difícil de lo que creí-dijo el rubio viendo su trastada.

-¿Exactamente que planeas?-pregunto Haku.

-Congelar esa diana. Quiero usar esta habilidad para inmovilizar a otros.

-Si lo haces de esa forma, jamás conseguirás nada. Mi poder de congelación, y posiblemente el tuyo, funcionan por contacto. A lo mucho podemos extender la baja temperatura que generamos cuando ponemos dicho poder en uso, pero afectar a un objetivo a tal distancia de forma tan precisa me parece demasiado osado. Sobre todo cuando no tienes casi experiencia con mi poder.

-Ya veo. Supongo que fui muy precipitado intentándolo.

-No digo que sea imposible, pero en mi opinión deberías probar con la creación de objetos antes de ir tan lejos.

-De acuerdo.

Tras la sugerencia, Naruto procedió a crear cuantos tipos de proyectiles vinieran a su mente. Podía lanzar picos de hielo con facilidad, pero la velocidad de vuelo de estos palidecía frente a la de un shuriken de metal, haciéndoles pocos eficientes. Imaginándose un escenario donde tuviera que contraatacar una emboscada respalda con dichas armas, el definitivamente tendría la desventaja.

Kunai, espadas, shuriken, lanzas y cualquier arma de corte terminaron siendo demasiado frágiles para ser consideradas útiles por el momento. Naruto encontró que le resultaba más sencillo hacer cosas robustas como escudos y bolas de hielo, que todo lo anterior. Debía ingeniárselas muy bien para usar tal poder ofensivamente, pero opto por pasar al siguiente poder antes de agotarse con esa primera prueba.

Si bien algunos de sus poseedores se pasaban de confiados, no se podía infravalorar el poder de percepción que otorgaban los doujutsu. Naruto tenía una idea de ello gracias a la habilidad ocular que conseguía del Chakra de un Uchiha como Sasuke y Sarada. No obstante, la habilidad que sacaba de Mine parecía ser poderosa.

Todas pensaron que Naruto estaba demente cuando pidió que le lanzaran kunai y shuriken, mientras él se encontraba en el interior de una cortina de humo formada por una bomba de esta categoría.

Ciertamente fue una total locura, pero cuando el rubio emergió de la galería de tiro con solo unas cuantas cortadas en su ropa, las chicas no pudieron más que aplaudir tal habilidad. Ellas solo habían lazando armas a lo loco, sin ponerle mucho esfuerzo a la puntería y la fuerza del lanzamiento, pero aun así el relativo bienestar de Naruto resulto muy impresionante.

El "grandioso" Sharingan que era alabado por poder descifrar los movimientos de sus oponentes, era inevitablemente obstaculizado cuando se topaba con algo tan simple como una nube de humo. El **Super Radar** , cuyo nombre fue una sugerencia (exigencia) de Mine, no tenia tal inconveniente, dejando por sentado que cegar a Naruto era una táctica completamente inútil si el tenia acceso a tal habilidad.

Según las palabras de su dueño, el **Super Radar** le otorga a su usuario un pequeño aviso de cuando estaba en peligro mediante una vibración en la base de su cabeza. Tal estremecimiento era lo suficientemente delimitado como para darle una idea general de donde venia el peligro, permitiéndole moverse en la dirección contraria a este.

El inconveniente yacía en que no por saber que había un ataque dirigido hacia su persona, el estaba en posición de esquivarlo. Esquivar un kunai no era algo tan sencillo como a veces podía parecer. Un shinobi lo hacía primordialmente porque interpretaba las intenciones de su enemigo y se hacía a un lado antes que le atacaran. Evadir un proyectil que ya está en curso de colisión era una historia distinta, pues la velocidad de vuelo de este usualmente era mayor a la del ninja objetivo. Es pocas palabras, debía aumentar su velocidad al máximo para sacarle provecho a dicha habilidad.

También estaba la opción de aprender Kenjutsu. Para el uso de la espada era primordial anticipar los movimientos del rival y con el **Super Radar** ya tenía la mitad del trabajo hecho.

Era una alternativa bastante tentadora, pues le proporcionaba de algo que podía usar en todo momento, independientemente si tenía una habilidad activa o no.

Luego le llego el turno a habilidad que obtenía del Kekkei Genkai de Natsumi. Era un hecho que la velocidad pasaba a segundo plano con ella activa, pues el cuerpo de metal se volvia demasiado pesado como para hacer movimientos agiles.

Naruto sintió que conservaba la soltura natural de un cuerpo normal, pero aun así sus movimientos eran significativamente más lentos. Requería de un esfuerzo extra para hacer cualquier acción, aunque este era fácilmente despreciable si se tomaba en consideración el verdadero esfuerzo que conllevaría mover un objeto con sus características. Natsumi, Sarada y Mine intentaron cargar entre las tres a Naruto y no pudieron levantarlo un centímetro.

Con ese hecho, Naruto tenía que aceptar que bajo esa forma estaba completamente descartado saltar en las ramas de los arboles. Estas se romperían al instante.

Sin embargo, había unas muy buenas compensaciones a la falta de velocidad. Otro asalto con shuriken pedido por Naruto, fue completamente rechazado por la dura piel que el poseía en su forma endurecida, dejando en claro que su defensa crecía increíblemente en ella. La adición de masa a su cuerpo también le proporcionaba de una descomunal fuerza, con la cual sacar un árbol de raíz no resultaba ningún reto para el chico.

Ya sabiendo los alcances de aquellas habilidades, Naruto paso el resto del día intentando poner bajo control el poder que era innato de él. Tal vez si aprendía romper Fuinjutsu ajeno de forma inmediata, podría solucionar el inconveniente que lo llevaba a usarlo de forma inconsciente.

Infortunadamente, su práctica solo le llevo a descubrir que dicha habilidad solo tenía una forma de dispararse y era a través de arranques emocionales. Si estaba calmado, su capacidad de absorber Chakra solo funcionaba con el contacto directo y actuaba de una forma extremadamente lenta. En cambio si él se exaltaba mucho, la habilidad se elevaba lo suficiente como para desintegrar los sellos que se encontraran en un radio de 10 metros y podía romperlos de forma casi inmediata.

Siendo que un ninja debía tener la capacidad de mantener su mente fría en todo momento, era de esperarse que el dominio de tal poder fuera sencillo, pero Naruto tenía presente que tal proeza iba ser algo muy difícil para su persona. El era plenamente consciente de que era una persona bastante temperamental. No respondía con violencia, pero si tendía a maldecir mucho para sus adentros. A pesar de que la mayor parte de sus frustraciones venia del hecho que no tenía un Kekkei Genkai, aun habían algunas cuestiones que evitarían que el alcanzara el completo control sobre sus habilidades.

Naruto no era particularmente ambicioso, pues su deseo no era hacerse de todos los Kekkei Genkai en existencia. No solo porque sería dibujarse un enorme blanco sobre la cabeza, sino porque eso le haría un shinobi mediocre que ponía la cantidad sobre la calidad. En todo caso él quería explorar si su podía usar su poder para aplicar la técnica de **Absorción de Chakra**.

Era necesario destacar que a pesar de que el poder de Naruto absorbía el Chakra de sus oponentes, lo hacía de una forma tan leve que estaba lejos de ser una habilidad que pudiera ser usada ofensivamente.

El Uzumaki llego a la conclusión de que podía llevar su entrenamiento en dos direcciones. La primera era seguir explorando todas las posibilidades que tenia con los poderes a los que tenía acceso y la segunda era practicar meditación para controlar a la perfección sus emociones y recuperar el acceso a sus habilidades shinobi regulares.

Su antiguo yo hubiera tomado el segundo camino sin pensárselo mucho, pero el Naruto actual opto por seguir por el primero. Su intuición le decía que se las vería negras si se limitaba a sí mismo. No pensaba usar sus habilidades ostentosamente, pero debía aprovecharlas para hacer un chunin en el primer intento. Solo de esa forma ganaría el merito que anhelaba.

[Más tarde, en Ichiraku Ramen]

-¡Ahhhh! Nada mejor que un buen ramen luego de un cansado día-dijo Mine tomándose un tazón del mencionado alimento.

-Estoy demasiado cansado para cocinar algo, así que no queda de otra-dijo un Naruto resignado a comer con sus hermanas en el mencionado lugar, junto con sus amigas.

 _-En verdad que es muy extraño ver que a Naruto-sama no le guste el ramen_ -pensó Sarada en sus adentros.

-Hmmm. Esto realmente no está mal-dijo Haku sin mostrar mayor emoción.

-¿¡Verdad!?-dijo la pelirroja sobresaltada. –Yo soy de la idea que el ramen es el alimento supremo.

-Me alegra que alguien coincida conmigo en ello-dijo una voz femenina a las espaldas del grupo.

Los de Konoha se voltearon y entonces se toparon con un trió de pelirrojos que en primer momento le sobresalto, pues no era algo que se veía todos los días. Mas luego de notar que todos portaban bandas ninja de Uzu, el grupo comprendió de quienes se trataba. Especialmente las hermanas del Uzumaki rubio.

-¡Hope!-dije Mine y Natsumi al ver a la pelirroja de cabello largo, para entonces levantarse a abrazar a la mencionada. -¡Nos alegra mucho verte!

-A mi también me agrada verlas de nuevo-respondió la mencionada.

Mientras tanto, si bien Naruto estaba impresionado por el hecho de que sus hermanas conocieran a un Uzumaki de Uzu, lo que llamo más su atención fue otro.

- _Wow. Nunca pensé que alguien podría hacer que las mallas verdes de Gai-sensei pudieran verse bien_ -pensó Naruto viendo el atuendo que portaba la identificada como Hope. Con el uso de varios accesorios, ella había conseguido que el atuendo verde no resultara ridículo. Por el contrario, el chico lo encontraba bastante genial.

-¿Y tú a qué esperas, Naruto? Ven a que conozcas a nuestra prima-dijo Mine.

Fue entonces que el rubio se levanto y se dispuso a saludar a la chica con el debido respeto.

-Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto-dijo el rubio ofreciendo su mano.

-Hope Uzumaki, el placer es mío-dijo la chica viendo con bastante atención al chico.

-Hmpf-expreso Sarada al ver tal acción.

-Y ya que estamos en presentaciones, me gustaría presentarles a mis compañeros de equipo-dijo la pelirroja señalando a la chica con lentes y al chico que le acompañaban. –Esta es Karin Uzumaki y el es Shuichi Uzumaki.

-Saludos-dijo tímidamente Karin.

-Me alegra por fin tener la oportunidad de conocer a nuestros congéneres de Konoha-dijo Shuichi con un saludo gentil.

-Lo mismo digo. Aunque por lo visto ustedes ya se conocían-dijo Naruto viendo a sus hermanas.

-Es correcto. Conocimos a Hope esa vez que mamá fue a Uzu para hacer negociaciones como Hokage-dijo Natsumi.

-Oh, claro. Esa ocasión en la nos dejaron a mí y a Mito solos por dos semanas-dijo Naruto con cierto tono acusatorio.

-Lo siento. Esa fue decisión de mama, no nosotras-dijo Natsumi.

-Como sea. Dicen que ella es nuestra prima, pero que yo recuerde ninguno de nuestros padres tiene hermanos-dijo el rubio en calidad de pregunta.

-Eso solo un decir. Todos los Uzumaki estamos emparentados y no está mal que lo evidenciemos-dijo Mine.

-Yo no tengo problema con ello-dijo Hope sonriendo. -Tus hermanas son kunoichi muy habilidosas y me alegra saber que estoy emparentada con ellas-dijo la pelirroja viendo de nuevo al chico. -¿Y qué me dices tú, Naruto? ¿Cuáles son tus dotes?

-Me parece que tendrás que esperar a la prueba. No puedo estar hablando de ellas a la ligera-dijo el chico ya sintiéndose nervioso por el interés que la Uzumaki estaba mostrando sobre su persona.

-Comprendo.

-De todas formas creo que cumplirás las expectativas-dijo Shuichi. –Solo nos queda esperar.

-Eso temo. En fin, solo pasamos a saludarles. En un par de días serán los exámenes y supongo que tendrán su tiempo bastante apretado. Nos vemos luego.

-No te cortes si luego quieres visitarnos-dijo Mine a Hope, antes de que esta se fuera del local con su equipo.

-Vaya. Pensar que Hope será una de nuestros oponentes-dijo Natsumi pensativa.

-¿Qué tan hábil es?-pregunto Sarada.

-Temo decir que ella haría que Sasuke se viera tan mediocre como Naruto.

-Eso no suena muy alentador… ¡Oye!-reclamo el rubio al entender por completo lo dicho por su hermana.

-Pero no te desanimes. Tú cuentas con una ventaja que ella no tiene.

-Espero que tengas la razón.

[Días después]

Para un shinobi es primordial que al momento de una prueba chunin, este se digne a conocer a quienes serán sus rivales en las distintas pruebas que enfrentara. No era solo cuestión de ver sus rostros y aprender sus nombres. Si era posible, también había que aprender de sus habilidades y debilidades. Dado sus nuevos poderes, Naruto hizo especial caso a tal principio y puso su atención en tres equipos en particular, pasando de largo al de Uzu.

Si bien Naruto era completamente consciente de que un cabello rojo no era una señal absoluta de ser un Uzumaki, su atención fue de todas formas al menor del trió de ninja del País del Viento. Aparte de su calabaza de arena no podía decirse mucho, aparte de que se veía bastante tranquilo. En todo caso, el equipamiento que portaba indicaba que no era un ninja común y que bien podía ser poseedor de un Kekkei Genkai.

Sus compañeros también portaban objetos peculiares con ellos, pero ninguno representaba una sorpresa para el Uzumaki. El ya sabía que los shinobi de Suna usaban abanicos y marionetas como herramientas de combate. Había un 100% de probabilidad de que la rubia de coletas y el chico con maquillaje de kabuki fueran usuarios de tales cosas.

Los otros dos equipos que llamaban la atención de Naruto pertenecían a Kumo. Estos de por si eran extraños, pues era bien sabido que dicha aldea e Iwa no tenían la mejor relación con Konoha. Sin embargo el Raikage había negociado la participación de dos de sus equipos en los presentes exámenes como preludio a una mejor relación. A pesar de sus lazos con Uzu, Kushina no tenía razones para negarse y por eso accedió a la propuesta.

El primer equipo del País del Rayo parecía estar encabezado por una rubia cuyo rostro apático y mirada analítica bien podían señalar su posición como líder de su escuadrón. Sin embargo, ella no tenía algún rasgo que destacara como sus dos compañeros. La primera de estos era un chica de cabello corto color azul. Era igual de menuda que Sakura y parecía no tener un buen carácter. Si Kami existía, el no permitiría que fuera una luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo, pues la peliazul portaba unos aparatosos guantes de hierros en sus manos.

El chico destacaba por el hecho de portar una katana, lo que señalaba como un certero usuario del letal Kenjutsu de Kumo. Como la mayoría de su gente, el era un joven moreno de buena constitución. Su cabello era blanco y puntiagudo, teniendo un parecido con el de chico que hacia el estudio. Lo curioso del peliblanco era que a diferencia de todos sus compañeros él se veía bastante intranquilo y nervioso. Siendo que su equipo parecía tener unas chicas bastante fuertes de carácter, Naruto tuvo que imaginarse porque estaba así.

Algo curioso en los equipos de Kumo era que sus integrantes eran muy parecidos entre si, al punto que cualquier observador podría pensar que cada uno de ellos tenía a su hermano en el otro equipo. Naruto en lo particular, era muy partidario de esa idea.

La mayor del segundo equipo de Kumo destacaba por ser la única de todo el grupo que no poseía el uniforme shinobi de su aldea. Ella en cambio portaba un kimono azul. Uno más o menos indiscreto. El cabello de la joven era de color azul y estaba peinado en dos coletas bastante tupidas y desordenadas. Su rostro mantenía una expresión de fastidio que concordaba con la que tenia la peliazul del otro equipo.

Una joven morena de cabello blanco era unos de sus compañeros. Era de una actitud bastante apacible, pero a diferencia de sus compañeras, ella no se veía como una amargada. Del igual forma el energético rubio que estaba con ellos, no parecía estar emparentado con la chica rubia en términos de actitud, aunque el parecido entre ellos era evidente.

No era algo que se viera a simple vista, pero Naruto estaba seguro que sin duda alguna Kumo seria quienes les darían batalla en esos exámenes.

* * *

Las llamas de esta historia no se han extinguido, es solo que mi cerebro trabaja a un ritmo que no puedo controlar. En fin, espero que gustara la continuación. Breve, pero al menos es algo para revivir esto.

No tengo nada que comentar sobre el equipo Uzu y Suna. En todo caso para evitar mucho secretismo, les indico más o menos quien es quien. En lo que conocemos como el equipo Samui, esta rubia que como tiene tres años menos no esta tan desarrollada como la conocemos. Por eso no mencione nada su "personalidad". También esta Omoi, pero para la pena de Sarada, Karui no figura en esta realidad. Le reemplaza Noriko Ashida.

En el otro lado tenemos al opuesto de Samui, su hermano Atsui, a una kunoichi cuyo nombre clave e Aoka Ashida, cuyo parecido a dos Nekomata son solo una coincidencia.

Eso todo lo relevante que tengo que decir sobre ellos.

 **MarioRE** : Si te respondo a eso como se debe, te estaría haciendo spoiler. Sé que son clásicos, pero hay un gran pero en el futuro.

 **SEOR BLACK:** Gracias **.** Sarada solo el loli con "su Naruto". Con este tiene todo permitido. Naruto no copia Kekkei Genkai, así que los doujutsu como tal le son inaccesibles. Con los últimos si hay una gran posibilidad.

 **Skull Flame** : -Samina es un mitad y mitad.

-Su madre no es originaria de la hierba, así que realmente no hay ninguna sorpresa.

-No hubo referencia del Cap. Solo hice referencia a su meme de la peli de los vengadores.

-Viendo que Naruto está atrayendo otras chicas, es natural que a ellas les salga su lado brocon.

-En el canon Sarada solo no odia a su padre por las palabras de Naruto. Con solo alterar unas cosas el resultado actual no es tan extraño como parece.

 **OTAKUFire:** Gracias. Ya veremos cómo evoluciona vez no me limite tan con las parejas como había pensado.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias

 **CCSakuraforever** : Que bien que opines eso.

 **Kail Uzumaki** : casi un año después, aquí esta.

 **Alphaprimus** : creo que lo crees porque es cierto.

 **spark297:** quedarse a Naruto para ella **.** Solo eso **.** En efecto, cuando el enemigo aparece, el lado brocom de las Uzumaki sale.

 **Guest:** en eso estoy.

 **SEÑOR D:** denle el premio al señor. Alguien aquí hizo su tarea.

 **F:** No. En el "futuro" Naruto y Sarada no tienen nada. Es un amor platónico de ella.

Sin más que decir, me despido.


End file.
